Une histoire de polynectar
by cram
Summary: Que se passe t il quand Dumbledore envoie Snape en mission et décide de se faire passer pour lui lors des cours de potion grâce à du polynectar ? venez jeter un coup d'œil. Post HP5, pré HP6
1. Une journée peu ordinaire

Bonjour m'sieurs dames !

Alors vous voici perdu pour lire ma première fic ? eh eh ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ! Le premier chapitre est fini mais j'écris quand ça me fait plaisir, et plutôt très lentement, donc n'attendez pas le chap 2, il viendra un jour mais je ne peux pas être plus précis

Disclaimer habituel : je m'appelle JK Rowling et je me fais des millions en vendant Harry Potter. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je me suis perdu sur ce site pour poster ce début de fic.  
Bon... vous aurez compris, je ne possède rien de tout ceci si ce n'est le peu d'imagination que je vous offre.

Que dire d'autre ? Rien de particulier...  
Ah si ! REVIEW ! surtout si c'est pour me faire des remarques constructives (tel perso n'est pas crédible, ton style est trop chargé, épuré, ça traîne en longueur, de l'action que diable ! bref, ce genre de ch'tites choses), je dis pas que je les suivrais, mais je les lirais avec grand intérêt !

Et si vous avez aimé, rien ne vous empêche de le préciser

Piti détail :  
Snape est le nom britannique de Rogue, avouez que ça a plus de classe en anglais !

* * *

_Une histoire de polynectar_

_chap 1 : une journée peu ordinaire_

Snape observe les sixièmes années. Un troupeau de moineaux qui s'affairent à leurs chaudrons. Il devrait demander une augmentation à Dumbledore. Transmettre son intelligence, son savoir, quelle belle mission ! Mais la brader à ces cerveaux oxygénés dont le seul souci était d'avoir assez d'aspics devenait au-dessus de ses forces.  
Peut-être que s'il le demandait gentiment, Voldemort voudrait bien le reprendre à plein temps ? Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même torturer le fils Potter.

Encore une autre raison de se plaindre. " Severus ", avait commencé le directeur de Poudlard. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Il n'avait pas terrifié adultes et élèves, en tant que mangemort ou professeur, pour qu'un vieil homme à la barbe trop blanche pour être honnête l'appelle par son prénom et lui offre des sucreries.  
" Severus, qu'il avait dit, il est temps que vous laissiez filer votre rancœur. Harry n'est pas son père et vous même n'êtes plus l'adolescent qui foulait le sol de Poudlard. Si vous ne parvenez pas à faire la part du passé et que vous ne le laissez pas tranquille, je devrais sévir. " Son regard s'était durci, aucune étincelle dans ses yeux. Pas commode le Dumbledore quand il le voulait. Snape avait bien essayé de se réfugier derrière son meilleur et plus pervers argument – "Voldemort attend de moi que je le déteste. Mon rôle me l'ordonne !" – mais le vieux n'avait pas fléchi et l'avait privé de son passe temps favori.

Ca y est, il est en rogne. Il faut qu'il se défoule. Un bref regard sur la salle pour choisir sa cible. Bah, les classiques ont toujours bon goût. Serres en avant, sourire sur le visage, il s'approche de sa proie et dit d'une voix atone :  
"Bravo Mr Longbottom ! Je vous observe depuis le début du cours, très belle potion."  
Silence dans la salle, stupeur sur les visages. Même les feux des chaudrons semblent vouloir se faire petit. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça a parfois du bon d'être professeur.  
Longbottom lève un regard stupéfait. Le gamin lui a toujours fait l'impression d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Un air hagard, la bouche ouverte et la capacité de ne jamais se trouver là où il faudrait : loin de tout chaudron à cinq miles à la ronde.  
" Me… Merci, Professeur", bafouille l'élève tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlent de son front. Seule Granger a le front plissé et sent le piège. Les autres sont trop choqués pour pouvoir penser – pas que ça les change de d'habitude.  
" D'ailleurs elle est si bien réussie que vous la goûterez en fin de cours comme exemple pour la classe." Eh eh ! tu ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là ! Ne pas oublier le sourire carnassier, puis tourner le dos à la classe en faisant voler sa cape, et retourner au bureau.

Une série de gargouillement l'accompagne, Longbottom a du mal à digérer. Tiens, Malfoy est hilare. Partager la même joie, il ne serait pas tombé trop bas ? Nan.  
" Mlle Granger, veuillez retourner à votre potion. Longbottom va, pour une fois dans sa misérable vie, se débrouiller seul. "  
Il lui ferait presque pitié si sa vue ne lui retournait pas tellement l'estomac. Que voulez vous ? Il avait du changer sa devise "Snape dans le coin, Potter mal-en-point" en "Potter intouchable, Snape exécrable." Quelle pitié...  
Maintenant, le meilleur moment : regarder le petit mammifère sans défense se débattre comme il peut. Les gryffondors lui jettent des regards compatissants, les serpentards attendent la mise à mort. Tiens, sa potion n'a pas l'air mauvaise en plus. Ce serait manquer de chance si elle était réussie pour une fois. De toute façon, personne n'a jamais vu Longbottom réussir une potion, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Juste le fixer et lui faire perdre ses moyens.  
Ca y est ! l'animal panique, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Regardez ses petits airs fuyants, ses mains hésitantes : il sent la peur. Persuadé d'avoir commis une erreur, il ne comprend pas ce qu'essaye de lui dire Granger.  
Oui ! il a mis les poils de pattes d'araignée. Encore une victoire pour Snape et une défaite pour Granger. Mouhahahahaha ! Voyez cet air désespéré, son protégé va à l'abattoir.

Il n'y a pas à dire, ça a du bon d'être professeur.

Aïe, son bras lui fait mal. Mais que lui veut le Maître ? Pas maintenant ! Il allait devoir abréger le cours et laisser le Gryffondor s'en sortir.  
Il était écrit qu'aujourd'hui il serait en rogne…  
« Monsieur Longbottom, si vous buviez cette potion dans l'état où elle se trouve vous perdriez dents et ongles – ce qui serait, je l'avoue, un spectacle plus plaisant que votre vue actuelle. Vous m'insupportez, le cours est terminé. Vous me rendrez tous pour le prochain cours 35 rouleaux de parchemin sur l'usage possible des pattes d'araignée et leurs influences dans les potions. Je laisse à vos camarades le soin de vous remercier d'une manière qu'ils jugeront appropriée pour cette charge de travail supplémentaire, Mr Longbottom. Sortez tous immédiatement. »

Et alors que Snape prenait de la poudre de cheminette, il eut cette pensée étrange et perturbante : "Et si nous étions tous des Longbottom pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

xxxxx

Dumbledore était épuisé. Les traits tirés, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre : pas d'hiboux à l'horizon. Ses rapports avec le ministère ne s'étaient pas améliorés avec le départ de Fudge et l'ordre du phoenix n'était plus aussi efficace qu'avant. Il avait fallu se réorganiser, reformer d'anciens réseaux, faire face à un nouveau type de guerre et les gens étaient épuisés. La peur de revivre l'horreur était peut-être plus paralysante que l'horreur elle-même (tiens, voilà une bonne phrase à proposer à Harry une de ces fins d'année). Les idées nouvelles se faisaient rares, et une bataille basée sur des habitudes était toujours une défaite qui s'ignorait. Cette guerre prenait des allures d'éternité, et toujours aucun hiboux à la fenêtre.  
Même leurs victoires étaient amères. Tom s'était révélé au public, six fidèles mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, mais ils avaient perdu Sirius. Harry avait perdu Sirius.

Dumbledore se leva, contourna la table et observa la Forêt Interdite. Cette histoire d'hiboux commençait à l'inquiéter. Il aurait du avoir des nouvelles depuis deux jours, pourvu que son courrier n'ait pas été intercepté !  
Des flammes vertes montèrent de la cheminée et une voie nasillarde annonça :  
"Snape, l'immonde professeur de potion  
Vous demande quelques instants d'attention  
Afin de faire un compte rendu précis  
Des colères du Grand Abruti"  
Il avait eu le malheur de demander à Zariyah de surveiller les cheminées de Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'entité mal définie par les sorciers qui avait des affinités avec les flammes. Malheureusement elle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser et de lui raconter la fois où elle était apparue dans le désert à un pauvre mendiant sous forme de buisson ardent, ou la fois où elle avait rencontré un certain Prométhée. Pour lui clouer le bec il lui avait refilé « Contes et poèmes » du célèbre poète moldu Keates. Cela avait été l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Non seulement il n'avait eu que quelques heures de repos, mais en plus elle parlait maintenant en vers. De mauvais vers d'ailleurs.

"Fais le entrer", dit Dumbledore en sortant une potion de son armoire pour la mettre sur son bureau. C'est un Snape fatigué qui sortit lourdement de la cheminée. Il s'assit et regarda la potion verte qui était posée face à lui.  
"Je n'en aurai pas besoin cette fois-ci. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir sans doloris, je ne peux pas en dire autant de mes petits camarades", ajouta-t-il en rehaussant amèrement ses lèvres.  
Un soupir de soulagement lui répondit. Laissant de côté la potion, il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Quelque chose clochait. Certes, il avait les sourcils froncés et on le sentait préoccupé, mais surtout, surtout, cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il rencontrait le directeur et que celui-ci ne lui offrait aucune sucrerie. La première fois avait été quand il l'avait réprimandé sur son comportement envers Potter, ce qui ne l'avait pas trop choqué. Mais il venait de rentrer à l'instant même d'une réunion de Mangemort et aucun de ses agaçants bonbons au citron n'était apparu. Quelque chose clochait.  
- Alors, que voulait Voldemort ?  
- C'était une réunion au sommet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appelé ses plus fidèles partisans et nous a donné à chacun une tâche à accomplir.  
- Dans quel but ?  
- Il ne l'a pas dit. En fait, je ne sais même pas quelles sont les tâches des autres. Il nous a donné des lettres que nous devions lire et brûler sous ses yeux. Il se méfie de nous.  
- Il a des soupçons ? réagit instantanément Dumbledore un pli sur le front  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il me soupçonne spécifiquement d'être un traître, mais il se méfie de nous. Après tout, nous l'avons tous abandonné après son premier règne.  
- Sa première chute Severus, sa première chute.  
- Albus, si je ne veux pas faire d'erreur en sa présence, je parlerais de "règne", de "Seigneur des Ténèbres" et de "stupide amoureux des Modus". Qu'il soit dans la salle ou non.  
- Stupide ? mais je ne suis pas stupide. Un vieux loufoque complètement cinglé peut-être, mais je dois dire en toute modestie que je ne suis pas stupide.  
- Là n'est pas la question. Quoique vous soyez vous resterez un "stupide amoureux des moldus" quand je m'adresse au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- C'est tout de même assez embarrassant. Je suis troublé. Passons. Qu'y avait-il d'écrit sur votre bout de papier ?  
Désarçonné, Severus reprit le cours de son récit :  
- Il disait : "Un de mes mangemorts fournit des informations au vieux fou. Découvre de qui il s'agit et quelles informations ont été données".  
- Et bien vous voyez ! Voldemort lui-même dit que je suis fou, pas stupide !

- Sinon, que pensez-vous de cette mission ?  
- Soit il me fait confiance, soit il me teste.  
Snape ne mentionna pas que son rôle devenait de plus en plus périlleux. Il le savait, tout comme Dumbledore. C'était le risque qu'il avait accepté en retournant auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres après la troisième tâche, et il ne l'évoquerait pas. Le mettre en avant l'aurait rabaissé : il était primordial, c'était aussi simple que ça. Et parfois quand il en avait besoin, il puisait sa force dans cette certitude. La rappeler serait mettre en doute cette évidence.  
- Il ne vous fait pas confiance. Tom ne fait confiance à personne. Dans le meilleur des cas il croira ses mangemorts trop fanatiques pour le trahir…  
- Je sais cela, l'interrompit Severus d'un ton agacé.  
- Très bien. Alors allons à l'essentiel : Voldemort vous croit-il fanatique ?  
Prudemment, le maître des potions analysa :  
- Non. Je ne peux plus être dit fanatique. Pas après avoir vécu tant d'années auprès de Potter sans l'avoir tué. Mais d'un autre côté nous sommes beaucoup à avoir abandonné le maître après sa chute. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est dans une étrange situation. Il s'est retrouvé isolé et doit maintenant reconstruire son empire avec l'aide de personnes qu'il méprise. Les seuls à l'avoir recherché ont failli au ministère il y a deux mois. Je ne suis qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. A la différence qu'il sait aujourd'hui qu'un de ses pions le trahit.  
- Et ce pion pourrait être vous ?  
- Oui. Il se peut que ce soit la raison de ma mission : si je n'apporte aucun nom, c'est que je suis l'espion.  
- Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir le berner ?  
- Deux mois. Ensuite il exigera un résultat.  
Et alors que Dumbledore réfléchissait à une riposte adéquate, un majestueux hibou grand-duc avec une boîte en carton minable accrochée aux pattes toqua à la fenêtre. Le sorcier laissa échapper un jappement de joie, bondit sur ses pieds, se précipita vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et saisit le paquet sans même le détacher des pattes du grand-duc. Le hibou se retrouva tête en bas et poussa des hululements indignés alors que Dumbledore courrait montrer le paquet à Snape, heureux comme un enfant qui reçoit ses cadeaux de Noël.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier en libérant d'un coup de baguette magique le pauvre volatile à moitié assommé qui s'enfuit aussitôt en se jurant de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette école où il avait perdu plumes et dignité.  
- C'est la preuve que tout espoir n'est pas forcément perdu, et qu'il existe toujours une solution à nos problèmes. Il y a quelques jours j'ai été confronté à un dilemme. Un grave dilemme. Je me fais vieux, et mes années d'expérience commencent à peser. Je perdais espoir de résoudre mon problème quand j'ai eu un éclair de génie : nous ne trouverons pas toujours nos solutions tout seul. La Grande Bretagne est une grande île, glorieuse, puissante, mais parfois certains problèmes nous dépassent. Parfois il faut savoir chercher de l'aide ailleurs, et ce n'est pas parce que notre problème se rapporte à notre île que la solution ne se trouve pas chez nos voisins. Et la solution se trouve dans cette boîte que j'ai fait faire venir de France !  
- Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? dit Snape, emporté par la frénésie du directeur et impatient de savoir quel puissant artefact pouvait bien contenir cette boîte à l'allure si piteuse.  
- Ce sont des bêtises de Cambrais ! De somptueux bonbons français aromatisés à la menthe et rayés de sucre caramélisé en forme de petits coussins. Il s'agit d'une spécialité française issue de l'étourderie d'un jeune pâtissier du dix-neuvième siècle qui, par une erreur de fabrication, a créé ces douces merveilles. Cela faisait des mois que je ne découvrais plus de nouveaux goûts et m'enfermais dans l'habitude. La découverte est une incessante aventure vers laquelle tout spécialiste doit tendre. Sortir du carcan de la confiserie anglaise était pour moi un devoir. Et je dois dire que ces bonbons à l'ancienne sont particulièrement délicieux. Vous en voulez un ? ajouta Dumbledore en suçotant une de ces friandises.  
Snape était atterré. L'espoir du monde sorcier reposait sur cet homme. Cet homme dont la principale préoccupation était de manger un bonbon français alors qu'un des plus terribles sorciers ayant menacé le monde magique était sur le point de découvrir sa traîtrise ! Un soupçon terrible traversa son esprit.  
- Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas ?  
Une lueur amusée éclaira le visage de Dumbledore.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- D'offrir des bonbons et de déblatérer sur des sujets exaspérants quand d'autres problèmes plus sérieux méritent notre attention. Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi gâteux que vous voulez le faire croire.  
- Quelle idée passionnante, répondit Dumbledore. En effet, il y a de nombreux intérêts à parler de bonbon.  
- Lesquels ?  
- Et bien… le moindre d'entre eux est déjà le plaisir que j'éprouve à en parler. Et puis il peut aussi y avoir par exemple le fait que je vous ai fait oublier la réunion d'où vous sortez. Il y a bien encore quelques autres avantages mais un magicien ne dévoile pas toutes ses ficelles.  
- Oui, et m'énerver au plus haut point n'en fait pas partie par hasard ?  
Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil, et se mit à lire une lettre qui se trouvait au milieu des bêtises de Cambrais.  
- Parfait. Tout est pour le mieux.  
- Et rapport à la mission ordonnée par Vous-Savez-Qui, je fais quoi ?  
- Rien pour l'instant. Je m'en occupe, vous gagnez du temps. En fait, je viens de recevoir les nouvelles que j'attendais, dit-il en montrant la lettre, et vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier pour le moment. Ce que je disais par rapport à mes bonbons est aussi vrai dans notre guerre contre Voldemort : nous avons besoin d'une aide extérieur. Vous connaissez le monde sorcier, nous avons tellement peur que les moldus découvrent notre existence que nous nous sommes renfermés sur nous-mêmes et, bien que tous les pays du monde aient les yeux rivés sur la Grande Bretagne en espérant que nous réussirons à régler notre problème, pas un n'interviendra. Tout d'abord parce que notre ministère n'admettra pas être dépassé, et ensuite parce que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du monde sorcier d'intervenir dans les affaires d'autres pays. Mais là nous avons besoin d'aide et j'ai décidé d'envoyer un émissaire aux Etats-Unis. Il y a là-bas beaucoup de spécialistes et d'hommes compétents qui pourraient nous être plus qu'utile.  
- Aux Etats-Unis ? c'est une blague Albus. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que leur gouvernement est constitué d'une bande d'idiots tout juste bon à cacher leur présence aux moldus. Les américains ont peur d'entrer en guerre depuis les pertes subies sous Grindelwald, et j'ajoute même que les idées de Voldemort ne leur déplaisent pas. Jamais ils n'accepteront de s'engager, d'un côté comme de l'autre.  
- Vous connaissez le principe du levier d'Archimède, Severus ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Puis, comme Dumbledore se taisait en le regardant, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :  
- Un poids peut bien être trop lourd pour que je le soulève, avec l'aide d'un levier la chose devient très facile.  
- Exactement ! Il nous suffit donc de trouver le bon levier pour pouvoir faire bouger le gouvernement américain. Qui en dehors du président a le plus de pouvoir aux Etats-Unis ?  
- Les lobbies, je suppose.  
- Et quel est le lobby le plus influent ?  
- Le lobby pharmaceutique. L'idée serait donc d'envoyer quelqu'un rencontrer le lobby pharmaceutique pour que celui-ci fasse pression sur l'Etat et que ce dernier s'engage dans la guerre ?  
- Oui, n'est-ce pas une idée géniale ? demanda Dumbledore en s'illuminant.  
- Euh… oui, peut-être. Mais qui pourrait influencer le lobby pharmaceutique ?  
Les yeux de Dumbledore prirent une lueur que le professeur Snape n'aimait décidément pas. Une idée biscornue avait encore émergé de ce cerveau sénile et il sentait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait en subir les conséquences.  
- Qui d'autre qu'un maître de potion compétent pouvant leur offrir son savoir et ses compétences ?  
- Mais quel maître de… NOOON ! Ah non ! Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas. Ce n'est pas assez d'enseigner à des élèves insipides ou de risquer ma vie en me promenant au milieu de mangemorts tous plus timbrés du cerveau, il faudrait en plus que j'aille convaincre un pays d'entrer en guerre ? Il en est hors de question. Vous m'entendez bien Albus ? Il – en – est – hors – de – question ! répéta-t-il en martelant à chaque syllabe le bureau de son poing.  
- Voyons, calmez-vous, vous vous échauffez et ce n'est pas bon pour votre teint pâle et votre réputation de vampire, dit le sorcier en se fourrant un autre bonbon dans la gorge. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, tout est déjà réglé. J'ai fait jouer des relations en France et je viens de recevoir la réponse à l'instant même. Vous travaillerez dans l'équipe du Professeur Diony. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il s'agit d'un vieil excentrique. Peut-être que vous devriez lui offrir des bêtises de Cambrais pour gagner ses faveurs, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
- Comment ?  
- Croyez-moi, je m'y connais en vieil excentrique, et quelques bonbons ne pourront pas faire de mal.  
- Et ma couverture ? Comment vais-je aller aux réunions de Mangemorts si je suis aux Etats-Unis ? Pas que cela me plaise, mais il faut bien que j'y sois.  
- C'est très simple. Je vous donnerais un portauloin activable quand vous le souhaiterez qui vous ramènera sur le sol anglais. Et de là, il ne vous restera plus qu'à transplaner.  
- Mais Celui-Dont-Je-Ne-Prononcerai-Certainement-Pas-Le-Nom se doutera de quelque chose si je n'enseigne plus à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?  
- Mais vous continuerez à enseigner à Poudlard. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que le professeur Snape continuera à enseigner à Poudlard.  
Perplexe et plein d'appréhension, Snape attendit que Dumbledore développe sa pensée.  
- J'ai pensé à ceci après notre expérience avec Barty Croupton Junior. Pendant que vous serez aux Etats-Unis, il suffira qu'un des membres de l'Ordre boive du polynectar pour vous remplacer pendant vos heures de cours.  
- Vous êtes cinglés. Vous êtes tout simplement cinglés, lâcha un Snape abasourdi qui s'effondra dans son fauteuil.  
- Peut-être, mais je ne connais pas d'autres maîtres de potion aussi compétent que vous et en qui je peux placer ma confiance, lui répondit Dumbledore qui avait repris son sérieux. Je comprends votre désarroi, mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir mener à bien cette mission, Severus. La seule autre personne que je connaisse ayant les compétences requises serait moi-même, mais personne ne peut me remplacer ni à Poudlard, ni à la tête de l'Ordre.  
- Dumbledore fit apparaître avec un mouvement de baguette un verre de brandy qui vola doucement vers Snape. Celui-ci le saisit machinalement, le visage pâle, assommé par les arguments du directeur.  
- Mais… mais qui va me remplacer ?  
- Où ça ?  
- A Poudlard. Qui va me remplacer et enseigner mes cours ? J'interdis que le loup-garou s'en occupe !  
- J'avoue avoir d'abord pensé à Remus, mais il est ce moment en infiltration parmi une meute de ses congénères. Et puis de toute façon l'enseignement me manque depuis bien longtemps, et je dois admettre avoir souvent pensé revenir à la base de la mission pédagogique de tout professeur. Voici une occasion rêvée.  
Sous la surprise Snape cracha le brandy qu'il était en train de boire et le bureau s'imprégna d'une odeur de vieil alcool.  
- Vous ? Non !  
- Je vous sens assez négatif ce soir, mon ami. Et pourquoi pas moi ? J'ai enseigné pendant 47 ans avant d'être mis à la retraite derrière ce bureau. Reprendre du service ne m'effraye pas. D'ailleurs… attendez une seconde…  
- Se penchant dans son bureau et farfouillant dans ses tiroirs, Dumbledore sortit un vieux parchemin qu'il tendit à Snape.  
- Voici mon CV. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en servir, mais s'il peut assoupir vos craintes. Vous verrez que j'ai toutes les compétences requises.  
- Vous ? Moi ? Vous allez vous faire passer pour moi ? Impossible.  
- Mais si, c'est très possible. Il suffit que je distribue aux Serpentards des points, aux autres élèves des punitions pour des raisons fallacieuses et que je me montre aussi désagréable que possible. Où est le problème ?  
Snape, insulté, se leva de toute sa hauteur et répondit de manière superbe :  
- Il ne suffit pas d'être grossier et injuste pour se mettre à mon niveau. Il faut savoir maîtriser l'art subtil de la répartie, comprendre les ressentiments des élèves pour pouvoir les exploiter, savoir quel levier actionner et à quel moment. Il faut faire de l'oppression un nouvelle science. Beaucoup savent être tyranniques, infects, beaucoup font du despotisme leur manière de vivre, mais rares sont ceux qui le font de telle manière que même leurs victimes les admirent. Mépriser quelqu'un n'est pas tout, il faut le faire avec panache. Sur ce j'ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse le temps que vous retrouviez vos esprits.  
Snape se retourna, sortit du bureau avec la majesté d'un prince déchu et, alors que sa robe volait à sa suite, il claqua la porte.  
- Et bien, je trouve qu'il a plutôt bien pris la chose, commenta Dumbledore en lançant un bonbon en l'air pour l'attraper avec sa bouche.

xxxxx

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Severus fit tout son possible pour se changer les idées. Jamais il n'avait été aussi injuste, il avait même donné des retenues à deux première année qu'il avait croisés dans un couloir sous prétexte que "si vous êtes dans ce couloir c'est que vous ne travaillez pas au devoir de potion que je vous ai donné. Déguerpissez !". Longbottom avait été le premier à subir sa fureur et avait du nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient propres. Le résultat fut au-dessus de ses espérances grâce au fantôme qui se faisait une joie de pleurer et de saboter le travail du pauvre Gryffondor. Le seul moyen pour que Mimi quitte les toilettes fut qu'Harry lui promette un rancard. Pourtant, même cette nouvelle le fit à peine sourire.  
Il avait ensorcelé Peeves pour que celui-ci reste bloqué une semaine dans le couloir qui menait au bureau directorial, en espérant secrètement que l'esprit frappeur se défoulerait sur Dumbledore. Mais le fantôme avait trop de respect pour le vieux sorcier, et c'était pitié de le voir se morfondre dans un coin sombre du couloir en attendant l'heure de sa vengeance. D'ailleurs l'humeur de Snape s'accrut quand il apprit que tous les élèves lui étaient reconnaissants de cette semaine de paix.

On ne le voyait plus paraître aux repas, et les plus folles rumeurs couraient à son sujet. Celle qui l'agaçait le plus disait qu'il était amoureux du Professeur Mac Gonagall mais que celle-ci l'avait repoussé.  
Et le pire, c'est que malgré son isolement, Albus Dumbledore se débrouillait pour le croiser 'par hasard' au moins une fois par jour et lui demander s'il avait "réfléchi à sa proposition". Il ne faisait que ça ! Et voir tous les jours la tête de l'illuminé qui cherchait à le mettre dans une telle bouse de dragon ne facilitait en rien sa concentration.  
Toute la question n'était pas de savoir s'il avait confiance en Albus, mais de savoir si ce dernier était bon comédien. Et, malheureusement, il était bon comédien. C'était une des choses qui l'avait toujours étonné chez cet homme, cette aptitude limite artistique à appréhender les gens. Cette capacité de prévoir, d'anticiper et de guider leurs actions. Il s'était souvent demandé si les capacités légimencienne de Dumbledore n'étaient pas à la base une profonde connaissance de la nature humaine.  
Et pour son grand malheur, une fois qu'on comprenait si bien les réactions des gens, il devenait facile de les imiter.  
Et puis il savait bien que le directeur ne le mettrait jamais dans une position de danger. Jamais sciemment rectifia-t-il.

S'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait et en inventant au passage, Snape alla annoncer à 3h du matin qu'il acceptait la proposition. Il aurait au moins le plaisir de réveiller le directeur.


	2. Dans la peau d'un autre

Alors enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Oui, vous l'avez attendu celui-là !  
bon, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, même si je suis pas sûr que vous ayez trépigné d'impatience à l'attente de la suite. Pô grave, on va faire comme si :)

En plus, j'ai de bonnes excuses pour l'attente. Parce que le 1er chapitre avait été écrit sur une idée de scène (discussion entre Snape et Dumbledore - puisse sa folie toujours nous accompagner). Bref, une simple inspiration, mais je n'avais pas d'intrigue pour la suite. J'ai donc pas mal réfléchi pour faire quelque chose de cohérent, et j'ai maintenant une idée de comment les choses vont évoluer.

Donc voilà, le chapitre est tout prêt tout beau. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire, et bien sûr, reviews !  
Je vais vous faire une confidence, mais malgré mes airs de "j'écris quand je veux, la suite viendra quand elle viendra etc... " s'il n'y avait pas eu de reviews, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais continué. Comme quoi ça tient à peu de choses.

D'ailleurs, RAR :  
**666Naku** : j'espère que la suite correspondra à ton attente  
**gidro **: surtout si Dumby ou Snape dénotent un peu, je compte sur toi pour me le dire  
**black-snape **: bah, j'officialise la confidence que je t'ai faite : je crois que je suis un fan refoulé. Snape restera toujours un fg bd, mais une certaine version de lui a du génie. Je pouvais pas te faire plus beau cadeau de Noël !  
**ali et vani-**chan : j'espère que la suite sera aussi intéressante  
**diony** : t'as vu ? pas besoin de me tuer que je suis de retour ! elle est pas géniale la vie ? et j'attends ton com sur le professeur diony, hi hi XD

et bonne année à tous !

* * *

_Une histoire de polynectar_

_chap 2 : dans la peau d'un autre_

Snape avait quitté Poudlard pour se retrouver aux pieds d'un building étincelant et tout de verre. Il s'agissait d'un de ces puissants symboles de l'évolution d'un pays qui pousse un beau matin en face de votre appartement et vous gâche la vue.  
Il pénétra dans un grand hall aux couleurs chaudes et clinquant de modernité où une jeune réceptionniste attendait qu'on la dérange.  
- Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Son sourire était digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point. Mais Severus était prêt à saisir n'importe quel motif pour passer ses nerfs. La mauvaise foi ne l'avait jamais gêné et avait toujours été un bon relaxant quand il était d'une humeur de chien. Or il était d'une humeur de chien. Paradoxalement, et malgré sa confiance en ses capacités, évoluer dans ce milieu de maître es potion le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait peur d'être parmi ses pairs.  
Pris d'un frisson à cette pensée blasphématoire, il se reprit en main et répondit du ton de l'homme qui a l'habitude de commander.  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Responsable des Projets de la Runespoor. Annoncez Mr Prince.  
Il avait repris le nom de sa mère suivant le principe que les meilleurs mensonges ont toujours une part de vérité.  
- Mr Rossini vous attend. Veuillez bien me suivre.  
Rossini ? Avait-elle bien dit Rossini ? Le légendaire Bastian Rossini ? L'homme qui, vingt ans plus tôt, avait élaboré le concept de malléabilité du tissu magique qui rendit possible la modélisation de nouvelles particules d'énergie. Le même homme qui résolut le principe de la matière opposée permettant ainsi de mélanger des ingrédients tels que le souffre de Pompéi et la graisse de doxy, jetant à bas toutes les fondements de l'art de la potion depuis plus de deux mille ans.  
Il allait rencontrer un mythe.  
Toutes ses appréhensions avaient disparu pour laisser place à de nouvelles. Enseigner à des demeurés lui avait fait perdre de vue la beauté du monde scientifique. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver mission plus passionnante. Il se revit adolescent préférer étudier pendant des heures ses théories avancées plutôt que d'aller se perdre aux soirées de Slughorn en compagnie d'Evans ou d'autres élèves tout aussi insipides.  
L'employée qu'il suivit le mena à travers un labyrinthe de couloir qu'il n'essaya pas de mémoriser, l'esprit trop exalté pour se distraire avec ce type de détail. Ses mains étaient moites et une crainte absurde de ne pas être à la hauteur le saisit.  
Finalement, il n'avait jamais été confronté à meilleur que lui dans l'art des potions. Excepté le Seigneur des Ténèbres évidemment. Et étrangement, la crainte et l'excitation se mélangeaient à l'idée de devoir enfin montrer sa véritable valeur dans un domaine qui le passionnait. Mangemort, membre de l'Ordre, pédagogue, occlumens, autant de défis qu'il avait relevés, mais plus par nécessité que par véritable intérêt.  
La jeune femme toqua à une porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. D'un rapide regard Snape scanna la pièce : le bureau faisait face à la porte, un homme – corps malingre, visage énergique, mâchoire carrée et cheveux grisonnants – était au téléphone, une bibliothèque de vieux manuscrits longeait les murs et dans un coin quatre fauteuils entouraient une table basse.  
La bibliothèque était sûrement bien fournie mais après avoir profité des essais personnels du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ceux de Poudlard, Snape doutait d'y trouver quoique ce soit de novateur.  
D'un geste, Bastian Rossini lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ses mains étaient incroyables : immenses et complètement disproportionnées pour ce frêle corps. Elles étaient le prolongement absurde de deux bras serpenteaux. Et malgré cette étrangeté physique, il émanait de cet homme une sorte de confiance et nonchalance apaisante. Snape était intimidé. Il ne valait guère mieux que cette serpentarde de quatrième année qu'il avait croisée avec un T-shirt des Bizarr'Sisters : elle avait écopé d'une retenue avec Rusard pour tenue indécente.  
Il se gifla mentalement et remit en place ses barrières mentales. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser dominer par un stupide sentiment d'admiration. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était impressionné, il fallait bien l'admettre.  
Le professeur Rossini, deux fois prix Nobel d'alchimie, raccrocha le téléphone. Il se leva un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et accueillit Snape en lui serrant la main de ses deux mains de géant. Le geste chaleureux du professeur primé apaisa le professeur de Poudlard. Il y avait quelque chose d'anesthésique chez cet homme.  
- Bienvenue parmi nous, Mr Prince.  
- C'est un plaisir.  
- Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire. Du whisky peut-être ? demanda-t-il en se servant lui-même un verre.  
- De l'eau suffira, merci bien.  
- Mettez-vous à votre aise pendant que nous discutons, dit Rossini en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil. Je dois dire que vous avez un CV à la fois impressionnant et terriblement déconcertant. Premier de votre promo à l'université de Londres avec mention spéciale en manipulation de l'esprit, disciple de l'alchimiste Althotas vous obtenez vous-même le titre de maître à l'âge étonnamment jeune de vingt-et-un ans. Mais alors que vous êtes promis à une magnifique carrière, vous disparaissez subitement et sans raison du monde de la potion. Je peux en connaître la raison ?  
Snape avait choisi avec Dumbledore de garder son véritable CV. Il était en effet plus simple et plus sûr de changer sur les documents le nom de Snape en Prince, plutôt que de fabriquer une nouvelle identité qui aurait été de plus difficile à mémoriser.  
- Disons qu'à l'époque la situation en Angleterre n'a pas facilité mon épanouissement professionnel et que j'ai du mettre de côté mes dons en potion. Sans pour autant cesser de les développer à titre… ludique, dirons-nous.  
Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits et Rossini était assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte. Mais il était aussi assez intelligent pour savoir que ça ne l'intéressait pas et que seules les capacités de ce Prince importaient.  
- Et vous les reprenez aujourd'hui pour notre plus grand plaisir ! D'ailleurs je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte et j'en oublie de vous présenter l'entreprise. Comme vous avez pu le constater le cœur de la Runespoor se trouve au centre du New York moldu. A vrai dire plus de la moitié de notre personnel est moldu et le quart de notre commerce se réalise avec eux. Le principal avantage est bien entendu l'important nombre de consommateur qu'ils présentent, mais également leur ingéniosité sans faille qui nous est souvent indispensable pour créer de nouvelles potions. Afin de compenser leur handicap naturel, ils ont inventé un outillage impressionnant fonctionnant d'après des lois dont les sorciers ignorent jusqu'à l'existence. Prenez par exemple cet ordinateur. Ses calculs rapides et puissants nous permettent aujourd'hui de comprendre et d'appréhender l'interaction des molécules magiques entre elles. A la base ! Je suis sûr que vous voyez les opportunités que cela ouvre. Bien entendu il n'est pas parfaitement adapté à nos besoins, mais nos chercheurs travaillent dessus, et je suis persuadé que d'ici quelques années les maîtres de potion ne travailleront plus sur des chaudrons mais bien sur des ordinateurs.  
La voix était grave et harmonieuse, mais c'était les mains de cet homme qui se promenaient dans l'air que Snape écoutait. Elles l'hypnotisaient et l'image du serpent lui revint à l'esprit. Pour le serpent un corps fin et une tête qui ondule, pour Rossini un corps malingre et des mains qui virevoltent.  
Ce génie lui faisait une leçon sur la coopération moldu-sorcier, à lui le mangemort ! La situation avait quelque chose de risible. Mais il était évident que Rossini n'avait pas fini son laïus et Snape attendait de voir où il voulait en venir.  
- Je vous explique tout ceci car cette entreprise essaye de vivre un bouleversement qui peut la mener à la tête de la recherche magique dans tous les domaines. Bouleversement controversé comme tous les bouleversements. Aujourd'hui deux routes s'ouvrent à elle : une qui lui conférera la première place, une autre qui la fera péricliter. Je fais partie de la tête de proue qui est pour le changement. Le professeur Diony, avec qui vous travaillerez, est de la vieille école. Je pensais qu'il était plus juste que vous sachiez où vous mettiez les pieds, et que vous ayez toutes les données en main s'il s'avérait que vous ayez un choix à faire.  
Le sérieux de la conversation avait complètement refroidi l'ardeur de Severus, et c'est en homme maître de lui, de ses sentiments et de ses réactions qu'il laissa chacun des mots prononcés se graver dans son esprit. Il posa calmement le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main le temps d'ordonner ses pensées. Il s'engageait dans une nouvelle bataille et tous ses réflexes de survie étaient réapparus. D'ailleurs, l'idée d'avoir bu cette eau offerte par un maître de potion internationalement reconnu le gênait beaucoup. Ici aussi un choix l'attendait, et de ce choix dépendait sa mission. Il pesa attentivement ce qu'il allait dire avant de prendre la parole :  
- Professeur Rossini…  
- Appelez moi Bastian.  
- Bastian, je dois avouer qu'en venant travailler ici je m'attendais à tout sauf à un conflit d'influence.  
"Du moins pas à celui-ci" se corrigea-t-il.  
- Conflit est p…  
- Laissez moi finir, l'interrompit-il en levant une main nerveuse. Car il s'agit bien d'une forme de conflit. Et vous essayez de me recruter, ce qui est logique. Seulement je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main. Comprenez bien que malgré tout le respect que je vous porte, je ne m'aventurerais pas dans une intrigue qui dépendrait de… de cette chose, indiqua Snape en pointant l'ordinateur du doigt, sans en savoir plus à son sujet. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un rapport sur le fonctionnement de ces artefacts moldus et sur toutes les avancées qu'ils pourraient nous permettre. A ce moment là, et seulement à ce moment là, je choisirais quoi faire.  
Bastian Rossini souriait de toutes ses dents. Le même sourire qu'il avait offert en accueillant Snape, seulement cette fois-ci le professeur de Poudlard s'en méfiait. Si Rossini avait du charme, il n'en devenait que plus dangereux.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous et je suis persuadé que vous ferez le bon choix. Vous aurez demain matin à la première heure toutes les informations nécessaires. Si vous n'avez plus de question, je vais maintenant vous laisser faire connaissance avec le professeur Diony. Vous m'excuserez de vous avoir kidnappé, mais je tenais à avoir cette conversation avec vous avant que vous ne le rencontriez.  
- A vrai dire j'aurais bien une question. Personne n'a réussi à me dire sur quel projet j'allais travailler.  
Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du responsable des projets de la Runespoor.  
- Si vous le découvrez, vous en saurez plus que moi. Le professeur Diony a cinq assistants et aucun d'eux ne sait sur quoi il travaille. Ils fournissent les potions et résultats demandés et Diony s'occupe de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Voyez ceci comme une conséquence de notre petite guerre interne. Au revoir, Mr Prince, et à bientôt j'espère.  
Rossini ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois par son titre : maître ou professeur. Etait-ce une manière de montrer qu'il fallait qu'il choisisse son camp ou du simple mépris face à ce Prince qui avait abandonné les potions pendant plus de quinze ans ? Snape l'ignorait et s'en moquait. Mais cette attitude lui déplaisait.  
- Au revoir, Monsieur, insista Snape en une vengeance.  
Rossini eut un sourire amusé. Il n'était pas dupe. Snape se sentit percé à jour et détesta cette sensation Voilà qui lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer au plus malin. Il quitta la pièce, conscient d'avoir atterri au milieu de manigances, certes moins meurtrières que la guerre qu'il venait de quitter, mais pas forcément moins subtiles.

xxxxx

La réceptionniste l'attendait à la porte et le pria de la suivre. Il profita de la petite marche jusqu'au laboratoire de maître Diony pour analyser ce Bastian Rossini.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme brillant, reconnu et vers lequel il était irrésistiblement attiré. De plus cet homme manifestait une ouverture d'esprit évidente envers les moldus. Ouverture d'esprit excessive à son goût, mais qui n'était pas à négliger dans une guerre contre Voldemort. Elle prouvait qu'il n'adhérait pas aux idées raciales des mangemorts, et qu'il était capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et puis apparemment il s'agissait d'un homme avec des contacts, un escabeau parfait pour atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie.  
Par contre plusieurs choses le gênaient. Tout d'abord il n'avait pas marqué un grand intérêt quand il avait évoqué son interruption dans l'art des potions. Pourtant mille questions se posaient : le Seigneur des Ténèbres le recherchait-il ? comment un jeune homme de vingt ans avait pu devenir une cible ? pourquoi n'avait-il pas repris les potions après sa chute ? et la seule chose qu'il avait faite était de lui proposer une alliance dans ses intrigues d'entreprise … Bien sûr Rossini avait sûrement enquêté sur son compte, mais Snape savait que son dossier ne répondait pas à la question. La réponse de Snape avait été insuffisante, et elle était calculée pour être insuffisante ! Il savait exactement quoi répondre à un interrogatoire plus poussé, mais il n'y en avait pas eu.  
L'idée était de Dumbledore, comme toutes les idées folles, mais celle-ci avait du génie. La mission de Snape était de convaincre le plus rapidement possible la Runespoor de s'investir dans la guerre. Et pour parvenir à ses fins dans les plus brefs délais, il était indispensable qu'il se fasse remarquer, qu'il sorte du lot. Or quelle meilleure manière de se faire remarquer qu'en laissant planer un peu de mystère autour de sa personne ? Cela rendrait peut-être les choses plus difficiles, mais Snape était assez subtil pour gérer la situation.  
Cependant Rossini semblait se moquer éperdument de tout ceci. Et Séverus était mal à l'aise à cette idée.  
De plus…  
- Vous voilà arrivé monsieur. Voici une carte magnétique qui vous permettra de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au cinquième étage où vous trouverez maître Diony. Seules les personnes accréditées peuvent y aller.  
Snape regarda ce bout en plastique qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il connaissait le fonctionnement des ascenseurs, mais Merlin le damne s'il comprenait à quoi pouvait servir cette carte. Et que Grindelwad le torture s'il demandait de l'aide à cette jeune moldue.  
- Merci.  
Il la gratifia de son regard de professeur importuné. Celui qui fait fondre les élèves sur place quand ils ont l'outrecuidance d'essayer de lui poser une question. Depuis vingt ans qu'il enseignait, seule une poignée d'entre eux avait eu le courage de finir leur question sans bégayer, balbutier ou partir en courant en s'excusant. La pauvre fille n'y coupa pas et rougit avant de retourner sur ses pas sans comprendre ce qu'elle fuyait.  
Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Snape entreprit de comprendre le fonctionnement de cette carte. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, il lança un alohomora discret sur la porte qui… resta de marbre.  
Et ce n'est qu'après s'être baissé pour contempler la poignée, que son jean ait compressé ses parties intimes – maudits habits moldus ! – et de multiples tentatives inutiles, qu'il parvint à ouvrir la porte. Et il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir résolu cette énigme sans aide. Aucun moldu n'aurait réussi à pénétrer chez lui avec ou sans sa permission. Le seul moyen d'entrer dans ses appartements était d'être accompagné par lui-même ou le professeur Dumbledore. Il s'agissait quand même d'une meilleure protection que cette carte mayétic ou il ne savait quoi.  
Il appuya au cinquième étage et fut pris d'un vertige. C'était un portauloin. Cette saleté d'ascenseur était une saleté de portauloin et il s'était fait berner par la protection moldue. Il était évident qu'il y en aurait une autre d'ordre magique, triple buse qu'il était.  
Il sortit sa baguette dès que le sol se stabilisa sous ses pieds, prêt à stupéfixer qui se montrerait à lui. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir laissant place à un long couloir éclairé de torches. Une ambiance qui lui était familière et qui lui rappela les cachots de Poudlard. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque les pièges que pouvait renfermer ce type de couloir.  
La baguette au point, il avança dans la pénombre.

Il aboutit bientôt au fond d'une impasse. Il était inconcevable que cet ascenseur l'emmène dans un cul-de-sac, il y avait donc un passage secret dans le coin. Et si Rossini ne l'avait pas prévenu, c'était soit pour le tester, soit parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Au vu des efforts du professeur Diony pour garder ses travaux secrets, Snape pencha pour la deuxième option. Très bien, il relevait le défi.  
Il sortit de sa poche une potion de révélation. Il s'agissait d'une vieille potion qui permettait de ressentir les ondes magiques. Une sorte d'intuition ou de picotement vous prend à proximité d'un phénomène magique et permet de le localiser. Le problème de cette potion est qu'elle ne différencie pas un sort lancé, un objet magiquement protégé ou un sorcier qui se trouverait dans les parages. Une potion inutile dans des lieux hautement magiques – tels que Poudlard ou le ministère de la magie – mais dans un vieux couloir comme celui-ci…  
Le liquide froid de la potion coula dans son ventre et le fit grimacer.  
Ses sens s'affolèrent, sa vue se brouilla, des sons étranges l'envahirent et un goût acide grimpa le long de son palais. Mais il ne broncha pas, la réaction était naturelle : il avait acquis un nouveau sens et cela perturbait son équilibre. Il lui faudrait quelques minutes pour se stabiliser. Puis petit à petit des sources de magie émergèrent. Il entreprit de les déterminer les unes après les autres.  
Une forte magie derrière lui, il s'agissait sûrement de l'ascenseur portauloin. Puis tout le long du couloir de petites touches discrètes, ce devait être les torches. Enfin à sa droite une autre manifestation. Il se dirigea vers elle, mais il n'y avait que le mur. Il passa sa main dessus et la fit glisser tout du long. Plus il s'approchait de la source, plus le picotement se faisait intense. Il se transforma soudain en une douleur aiguë, sa main était posée sur une brique qui devait en être l'origine. Il la toucha de sa baguette et un pan du mur s'ouvrit.  
- Fermez le mur ! ça fait courant d'air.  
Snape entra dans la pièce qui se révéla être un laboratoire de potion, le mur se refermant immédiatement sur lui.  
- Nom d'une potion ratée ! le feu s'est éteint.  
Une touffe de cheveux blancs résistant à la pesanteur s'affairait autour d'un chaudron. Sous cette touffe, un petit homme.  
Des volutes de fumée verte s'échappaient de la potion, une odeur acidulée piquait le nez, la potion avait une consistance proche de la pâte et elle était en train de virer à l'ocre à cause du feu éteint. Pas de doute, il s'agissait d'une potion catalytique fréquemment utilisée pour accélérer les réactions entre elles. Snape s'approcha sans hésiter du plan de travail, se saisit d'un couteau de bronze et découpa en fines lamelles des pattes de salamandre.  
De son côté le petit homme avait rallumé le feu et jetait dans le chaudron différentes herbes prédécoupées, laissant parfois échapper une sorte de grognement d'où ressortaient les mots "vent", "mur", et "crétin qui n'a rien à faire ici !". Snape lui tendit en silence les pattes de salamandre qu'il jeta dans la potion. Elle retrouva immédiatement une couleur verte.  
- Parfait, parfait !  
Et le vieil homme de se frotter les mains, s'asseoir à son bureau, prendre quelques parchemins et fourrer son nez dedans.  
Snape le regarda quelques secondes gribouiller sur ses feuilles, avant de l'interrompre.  
- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Snape. Seriez-vous le professeur Diony ?  
L'individu releva la tête, surpris, et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds :  
- Ah… euh… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- Je suis le professeur Snape, répéta lentement ce dernier, j'ai été engagé pour être l'assistant du professeur Diony.  
- Mais comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda le sorcier avec un air distrait particulièrement agaçant.  
- J'ai ouvert ce stupide mur et je suis entré. Où puis-je trouver Diony ?  
- Maître Diony, corrigea machinalement le vieil homme. C'est donc vous qui avez créé ce courant d'air et éteint par la même occasion le feu de ma potion. Par la toux d'une dragonne ! on ne vous a jamais appris à taper au mur avant d'entrer ? Ca vous semble si inconcevable de ne pas entrer chez un maître de potion sans prévenir ? J'ai failli rater cette potion d'absorption par votre faute !  
- De catalysation.  
- Comment ?  
- Il s'agit d'une potion de catalysation et non d'absorption.  
- Ah, bon. Ben merci alors.  
Et le voilà qui se recourbe sur ses parchemins. Faisant appel à tous ses dons en occlumencie pour maîtriser sa colère et ne pas faire boire sa potion à ce zigoto, Snape se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer d'un ton à la fois poli et acidulé :  
- J'ai vraiment besoin de parler au professeur Diony, savez-vous où il se trouve ?  
- Je suis le professeur Diony. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
Bien entendu, il fallait que ledit zigoto soit son supérieur hiérarchique…  
- J'ai été engagé pour travailler dans votre équipe.  
- Dans mon équipe ? Je n'ai jamais demandé d'assistant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
- J'ai pourtant ici une lettre spécifiant que je dois vous aider sur votre projet, quel qu'il soit.  
D'un coup sec Diony arracha la lettre des mains de Snape et porta immédiatement son regard en bas de page.  
- Signé : Bastian Rossini… murmura-t-il.  
Ses bras retombèrent sur le bureau et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Snape attendit patiemment qu'il retombe sur terre, et après quelques minutes.  
- Bon, très bien, professeur Snape. Nous allons apparemment devoir travailler ensemble. Rendez-vous donc utile et lavez-moi ces chaudrons. Vous trouverez les éponges dans ce coin, précisa-t-il en indiquant une armoire.  
- Vous n'escomptez pas que je les lave à la main j'espère ?  
- Bien sûr que si. Ces chaudrons en adamante sont pour l'instant sain de toute magie et j'aimerais les garder en état. Il est donc hors de question que vous utilisiez votre baguette. Sur ce, laissez-moi j'ai du travail à faire.  
Et tandis que le professeur reportait à nouveau son attention sur ses notes, Severus serra sa baguette de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher d'envoyer un sort bien senti à ce "maître" qui reléguait ses compétences à celles d'un simple Longbottom. Plein de rage et de rancœur, il remonta ses manches et entreprit de nettoyer les chaudrons. Diony se méfiait de lui, et il allait devoir avant toute chose gagner son respect, si ce n'est sa confiance.

xxxxx

Alors que Snape se perdait à récurer des chaudrons, Dumbledore était en pleine discussion dans son bureau.  
- Bon, je recommence ?  
- Vas-y, si tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose.  
- C'est à force d'essais qu'on aboutit.  
- La seule chose que peut garantir un essai, c'est l'échec, certainement pas la réussite.  
- Vision bien trop pessimiste pour moi. Attention, j'y vais.  
Dumbledore se redressa, la tête droite, le menton haut, il avança d'un pas sec et décidé vers le miroir du bureau, pour bifurquer à la dernière seconde d'un mouvement à la fois brusque et limpide.  
Il leva un regard plein d'espoir vers le miroir qu'il venait d'éviter.  
- Alors ?  
- Non, toujours pas ça, lui asséna le reflet de Snape.  
En effet, Dumbledore avait bu du polynectar et, suivant le conseil de Subla son reflet, s'entraînait à retrouver les mimiques snaptiennes, à jeter des regards froids ou glacés et à mouvoir son corps de cette manière si unique au professeur de potion.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Si ce n'est pas un sortilège de mouvement, comment parvient-il à donner une telle allure à sa cape ?  
- Tu as essayé de faire bouger tes bras de manière plus énergique et plus saccadée, afin de la faire voler ?  
- Essai n°36. Echec total, elle s'est soulevée mais n'a pas plané. Pourtant j'imite plutôt bien ses sourires, mais là j'ai vraiment du mal.  
- D'un autre côté Severus ne sourit jamais. Il lui arrive parfois de rehausser ses lèvres en une mimique cynique, mais pas de sourire.  
- En effet, mais je le fais bien. Tu sais que c'est très étrange de voir Severus me donner des avis sur ma façon de bouger ?  
- Et alors, tu crois peut-être que c'est amusant de te conseiller sur ton style vestimentaire ? Voyons voir… alors aujourd'hui je te conseille une chemise noire, avec une robe noire, des chaussettes noires, des bottes noires et une cape noir. Sans oublier le regard noir bien sûr ! Je te préviens Albus, je ne tiendrais pas toute l'année à ce rythme.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrais des caleçons turquoises en ton honneur, sourit Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à son reflet.  
- Erk ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Quelle vision d'horreur… Severus Snape me faire un clin d'œil complice, frissonna le reflet de tous ses membres.  
- Tu sais, tous les élèves critiquent les cheveux graisseux de leur professeur de potion, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le plus inconfortable, remarqua la version originale de Dumbledore.  
- Je t'assure que ça reste très inconfortable à regarder.  
- Certes (1), mais en tout cas ils ne me gênent pas. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ce nez qui défie mon visage et obstrue mon champ de vision. On ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il a le nez vraiment long et pointu. A chaque fois que mon œil se cogne dessus, je suis pris de l'envie de le gratter jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.  
- D'accord, son nez est une tare que personne ne soupçonne…  
- Je n'ai pas parlé de tare.  
- Moi si. Il n'empêche que même s'il ne peut rien faire pour son nez, il pourrait se laver les cheveux un peu plus souvent. Il y a quelque chose de répugnant dans ces longs filins noirs et huileux qui encadrent son visage.  
- Subla, mon ami, sache que je me suis lavé trois fois les cheveux ce matin.  
A cette annonce, Subla son ami afficha un air surpris et choqué.  
- Trois fois ? Mais alors…  
- Oui. Severus est bien à plaindre… Certains indices me laissent à penser qu'il a reçu étant petit le kit du parfait petit alchimiste et qu'il a fabriqué un dérivé de Glisfuit. Dérivé qu'il a ensuite essayé sur lui.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ah, j'oublie toujours que tu ne connais pas les plaisirs de la table. Ni ceux des bonbons d'ailleurs et de leur douce saveur quand ils fondent dans…  
- C'est reparti pour un tour, grogna, lassé, l'image de Severus.  
- Hum… Pour en revenir à notre Glisfuit, il s'agit d'une huile à frite réutilisable indéfiniment. A priori il n'y a pas d'incidence sur le corps humain, mais j'imagine que dans certains cas ou certaines conditions… Ce me semble être l'hypothèse la plus probable, parce que je ne crois pas qu'un être humain normal puisse produire autant de graisse. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que notre professeur se lave sûrement plus de fois les cheveux que toutes les sepentardes de septième année réunies.  
- J'ai un peu de mal à le plaindre.  
- Tu as tord. Ce défaut a été cause d'un nombre de brimades dont tu n'as pas idée.  
- Et tu crois peut-être qu'il était facile d'être ton reflet ? Certes, j'appartenais à un adolescent très doué, mais le nez tellement plongé dans ses sucreries qu'il en était perpétuellement collant. Sans parler de ces affreuses lunettes en demi-lune que tu n'as jamais voulu lâcher parce que tu trouvais qu'elles te donnaient un air 'réfléchi' quand elles ne faisaient que renforcer ton aspect loufoque.  
- Mais elles me vont très bien ces lunettes !  
- Oui, elles sont parfaites pour le vieux sorcier plus que centenaire que tu es. Mais pour un enfant de douze ans… j'émets quelques doutes.  
- Emets, émets. Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Mais revenons à mes moutons : comment puis-je conférer à cette cape le mouvement que Severus lui donne. Je suis persuadé que tout repose dans la démarche.  
- Il y a des mystères que même la science ne peut résoudre.  
- Pourtant j'ai une bonne démarche, continua Dumebledore sans relever la remarque. Parfois brusque et aérée, toujours sèche et décidée. Je maîtrise même son fameux demi-tour ! Celui qui donne aux élèves l'impression que tout son corps grince lorsqu'il se retourne lentement pour fixer ses yeux noirs dans les leurs. J'ai eu des difficultés, mais je suis parvenu à le reproduire. Cependant je me sens dépassé par cette histoire de cape, se plaignit Dumbledore dans un soupir de défaite.  
- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander quand tu le verras.  
- Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de lui demander quoique ce soit. Il en profiterait pour remettre en question le bien fondé de cette mission. Il va falloir que je me passe de l'effet cape. Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant pour remettre en doute le personnage.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les élèves penseront à autre chose qu'à ta cape. Tu as bien vu comment se déroulent ses cours, précisa le reflet en pointant du doigt une pensine posée sur le bureau.  
Pensine qui regroupait un certain nombre de souvenirs de Snape tels que ses cours en classe, certaines discussions avec Drago, d'autres avec Mr Potter, une conversation par poudre de cheminette avec Lucius et d'autres scènes de la vie courante. Autant de situations qu'il était primordial que Dumbledore connaisse s'il ne voulait pas mettre en danger son professeur de potion.  
- Ils seront plongés dans leurs ingrédients, tremblants à la simple idée que tu te souviennes de leurs noms, continua Subla.  
- En parlant d'eux, il est temps que j'aille leur faire cours.  
Subla le regarda avec un sourire nostalgique, et demanda :  
- Instruire t'a vraiment manqué à ce point ?  
Ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit simplement :  
- Oui, vraiment.

Il sortit de son bureau sur ce constat et arriva en deux passages secrets dans les cachots du château. Il traversa le long couloir menant à la salle de potion, entra d'un geste brusque à l'intérieur et annonça :  
- Plume, parchemin, répondez.  
Dans un brouhaha typique de salle de classe, les sixièmes années sortirent précipitamment de quoi écrire et, les nez dressés vers leur professeur, attendaient ce qu'il leur dicterait.  
- Quelles sont les cinq qualités indispensables à un maître de potion ? Vous avez dix minutes.  
Les élèves mirent à profit les habituelles secondes de flottement qui suivent toute annonce de devoir pour se regarder, étonnés par cet énoncé pour le moins inattendu. Seule Hermione avait déjà la tête plongée sur son parchemin et grattait une réponse complète, détaillée, argumentée, illustrée et, bien entendu, parfaite. Gryffondors et Serpentards l'imitèrent rapidement.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, un accio du professeur Dumbledore attira toutes les copies à lui. Il les rassembla en un tas ordonné et commença à les feuilleter. Certaines étaient partiellement déchirées à cause du sortilège d'attraction qui avait surpris les étudiants.  
- Ceux qui ne sont pas capables de prendre soin de leurs affaires apprendront désormais à le faire.  
Et il les jeta à la poubelle. Puis il saisit une liasse de trois parchemins.  
- A question simple, réponse simple.  
Et il la jeta également, au grand damne d'Hermione qui déglutit péniblement. Puis il se saisit des feuilles les unes après les autres, les jetant au fur et à mesure :  
- Ineptie, incomplet, partiellement faux, faute d'orthographe, illisible, ineptie.  
Il saisit alors le reste du tas et l'envoya rejoindre les feuilles gisant déjà dans la corbeille.  
- Très bien, cela fait cinq ans que vous suivez mes cours, vous avez apparemment réussi vos BUSEs pour être ici aujourd'hui – bien que j'ai du, à la demande du directeur, revoir mes exigences de passage à la baisse, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard hivernal à Potter et Longbottom.  
Dumbledore se souvenait de l'état de colère dans lequel avait été Snape quand il lui avait annoncé sa décision de faire en sorte que toute personne ayant Effort Exceptionnel puisse tenter ses ASPICs de potion. Une des plus graves crises que Dumbledore avait eu à affronter en tant que directeur.  
- Je disais donc que malgré le nombre d'année que j'ai perdu à transmettre à vos cerveaux atrophiés mes connaissances, vous n'êtes toujours pas capables de me dire les cinq qualités premières d'un maître de potion. Vous êtes affligeants.  
Hermione était rouge de frustration, et Ron devait la retenir pour qu'elle ne se lève pas et accuse le professeur de potion de ne pas avoir lu son devoir. Dumbledore la regarda avec la joie enfantine de l'acteur applaudi en fin de scène. Si la respectueuse Hermione sortait de ses gonds, alors il jouait bien son rôle.  
- Notez, apprenez, lisez, écoutez, gravez les sur votre peau s'il le faut. Créativité. Connaissance. Précision. Créativité. Créativité.  
Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.  
- Ce sont les cinq points primordiaux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous n'avons travaillé que sur deux d'entre eux : la connaissance et la précision. Cependant ce qui vous sera demandé aux ASPICs ne sera pas simplement de rater une potion que vous auriez déjà faite trois fois. Les ASPICs servent à déterminer votre voie professionnelle, il va donc falloir que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller avec les ingrédients à votre portée, à réagir face à des potions que vous ne connaissez pas ou bien à concevoir vos propres créations. La créativité est le propre du maître de potion, et même si je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un seul d'entre vous parvienne à me surprendre, faites au moins l'effort de ne pas complètement vous humilier.  
Dumbledore se retourna brusquement vers le tableau et fit apparaître d'un geste de baguette des instructions dessus.  
"Mince, ma cape n'a pas flotté comme il faut…"  
- Voici la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la concoction d'une potion d'allégresse, potion que vous êtes censés maîtriser depuis votre troisième année. Je veux que pour chaque ingrédient de cette liste vous m'en trouviez un autre équivalent, et que vous concoctiez votre propre version pour la fin de l'heure.  
Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer.  
- De plus, vous rendrez pour la prochaine fois trente parchemins sur un protocole de votre cru permettant de créer votre propre potion nocturne ainsi que votre propre potion de soin. L'originalité, la crédibilité ainsi que la simplicité seront mises en avant. Si je remarque que vous avez copié votre formule dans un livre, ou sur votre voisin, il va de soit que vous ne remettrez jamais les pieds dans cette classe.

Dumbledore, satisfait de lui-même, regarda les élèves se mettre au travail. Il avait été sévère, mais il prévoyait bien de leur faire aimer cette matière, malgré ces dehors agressifs. La première étape était de leur faire découvrir un nouvel aspect de l'art des potions. Ensuite il pourrait s'atteler à la lourde tâche de corriger cinq années de préjugés…

(1) spéciale dédicace à black-snape


	3. le troisième commandement

merci à tous, je vous fais pas plus attendre, un nouveau chapitre.  
(d'ailleurs, je me suis fait rêver pour le titre, je me demande qui va le comprendre, hé hé)

* * *

_Une histoire de polynectar_

_chap 3 : le troisième commandement_

Il devait être midi et le soleil brillait d'une pâleur toute hivernale sur ce mois de novembre. L'air était lourd d'humidité et un homme, capuche grise sur la tête, était assis sur le bord d'une terrasse de la 56ème.  
Son aspect étrange se fondait dans une curieuse symbiose avec le café où il prenait un steak tartare et les rares personnes qui y mangeaient : une goule, un ivrogne qui faisait causette à sa bouteille et une vieille sorcière édentée. L'homme au steak tartare levait régulièrement les yeux de l'autre côté de la rue. On pouvait y voir une boutique miteuse qui arborait une pancarte où étaient écrits, cachés derrière la poussière, les mots "Tout pour vos potions".  
L'homme eut un frisson de dégoût à la pensée de devoir se fournir dans un lieu aussi répugnant.  
Un client sortit du magasin. Il était petit et portait un de ces filets à commission que trimballent souvent les vieilles personnes en rentrant du marché. Comme répondant à un signal, le sorcier à la capuche grise se leva dans un geste lent, déposa une pièce de bronze sur la table, traversa la rue et entra dans la boutique.  
Si la devanture était sale, l'intérieur était immonde. Une fois la porte franchie, un mélange confus de vieillesse, de renfermé et de pourriture agressait le nez de l'importun qui se risquait à pénétrer dans ce bouge. Des rangées de fioles recouvertes de poussière s'éparpillaient dans la pièce, certaines contenaient des organes d'animaux, tandis que d'autres tremblaient sous les mouvements paniqués des petites bêtes encore vivantes qu'elles emprisonnaient. Tout au fond de la pièce un bac "tout à un dollar" brassait sans distinction des mains de prixie, des dents de thestrales et une bouteille vermeille présumant de sang de colbar.  
L'inconnu n'eut que le temps d'examiner la pièce qu'un ventre bondissant et ventripotent se précipita vers lui, et demanda d'une voix grinçante :  
- Bonjour cher client, vous avez besoin de quelque chose de particulier?  
L'homme à la capuche jeta un coup d'œil à l'individu qui venait le déranger et lui trouva tous les stéréotypes du vendeur malhonnête. L'œil qui louche, le dos courbé, les mains vieillies qui se frottent l'une contre l'autre, des habits rapiécés. Il semblait impossible de deviner si c'était lui qui avait arrangé le lieu à son image, ou bien le lieu qui l'avait enfanté.  
L'homme à la capuche avança sans un mot jusqu'au bureau crasseux au fond du magasin et y déposa une bourse. Le vendeur, intrigué par le nez qui pointait de la capuche – seul indice d'humanité chez cet individu – et encore plus par cette bourse se précipita pour le rejoindre.  
La bourse s'ouvrit, des pièces d'or luisirent dans la pénombre, les yeux du vendeur scintillèrent. Une voix émana de la capuche.  
- Un homme est sorti d'ici tout à l'heure, son nom ?  
- Je ne le connais pas monsieur, vous m'en voyez bien navré.  
D'une main preste le questionneur sortit une pièce et la posa en face du marchand.  
- Mais laissez moi regarder dans mes registres, je vous trouverai ceci tout de suite.  
Puis, faisant semblant de farfouiller dans un registre aux pages vierges, la caricature de vendeur lui dit :  
- Diony. Il s'agit du professeur Diony.  
Une autre pièce quitta la bourse pour se poser sur la première.  
- Combien d'ingrédients est-il venu acheter ?  
- Sept.  
Une autre pièce s'empila.  
- Lesquels ?  
- Du foie de chaporouge.  
Une nouvelle pièce.  
- Des racines d'asphodèle.  
Le même manège.  
- Une infusion d'Alihosty  
Encore le même jeu.  
- Une écaille de sirène.  
La main qui tenait les pièces trembla à cette annonce, mais continua à les empiler.  
- De la bile de Nundu.  
La pile d'or commençait à se faire haute, il en commença une autre.  
- Un échantillon de membrane provenant d'un œuf de dragon.  
- Lequel ?  
- J'ai oublié mon cher monsieur, répondit le vendeur avec un sourire obséquieux.  
Une autre pièce.  
- ah ! mais ça me revient ! de l'Opaloeil des antipodes. Une magnifique espèce.  
Une nouvelle pièce s'ajouta à la pile, mais le vendeur se taisait.  
- Et ensuite ? demanda d'une voix sèche l'acheteur.  
- Voyez-vous cher monsieur, j'ai remarqué que le dernier renseignement avait toujours plus de valeur que les précédents. Car sans lui, les autres ne servent généralement à rien. Il est donc logique qu'il coûte plus cher.  
Deux yeux brillèrent de fureur sous la capuche, mais le commerçant ne flancha pas. Il en avait vu d'autres, et il en verrait d'autres.  
Trois pièces quittèrent la bourse.  
- Des poils d'erkling.  
- D'erkling ? vous êtes sûrs ?  
- Oui, ça n'a pas été facile de s'en procurer. Le commerce avec la forêt noire n'est pas évident, surtout dans le contexte européen actuel.  
D'un mouvement discret la main de l'homme à la capuche glissa vers sa baguette.  
- Oh ! attendez avant de me lancer votre sortilège d'amnésie mon cher monsieur. Laissez moi simplement le temps de mettre ces précieuses petites pièces dans le coffre, et je suis à vous.  
Et après qu'il ait rangé ses précieuses pièces, le vendeur attendit tranquillement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, que le client prononce d'une voix claire et nette :  
- oubliettes !  
Le client se précipita hors du magasin afin de respirer un peu d'air frais et regarda sa montre.

"Bon, j'ai juste le temps de retourner à Poudlard pour mon rendez-vous avec Albus."

xxxxx

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à quelques kilomètres de là du côté de Poudlard, Draco Malfoy, préfet et capitaine de quidditch de la glorieuse maison de Serpentard engueulait vertement ses coéquipiers.  
- Gregory, Vincent, bravo, vous avez de la force.  
Les deux compères sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Draco était avare en compliment, ils n'en avaient que plus de poids.  
- Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir si votre cible est notre chasseur ? s'énerva le Serpentard en pointant du doigt Harper qui se tenait l'épaule gauche en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ? C'était une séance d'entraînement, pas un stage de survie !  
- Euh… hésita Crabbe.  
- Ben en fait… continua Goyle.  
- Quoi ?  
- On visait pas Harper, finit Crabbe d'un air penaud.  
Draco les regarda fixement. Un peu inquiet de la réponse qui allait venir, il demanda finalement :  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous visiez ?  
- Urquhart.  
Cinq visages se tournèrent brusquement vers le pachyderme qui avait parlé et qui sentait confusément que la situation lui échappait. Ou plutôt - parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'ait eue en main à un moment ou un autre – qu'elle devenait franchement dangereuse pour lui.

- Comme tu nous as dit de le faire, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Vincent.  
Draco lança aux quatre autres serpentards un regard interrogatif, mais aucun ne semblait avoir compris ce qui venait d'être dit. D'un ton étonnement patient, il leur demanda de répéter plus lentement.  
- Urqhart était près des cages avec le souaffle, alors on lui a envoyé un cognard.  
- Pour pas qu'il marque, expliqua son compagnon d'infortune.  
La situation devait avoir quelque chose de comique. Sûrement. Quelque part. Pas possible autrement. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas où. Ses deux batteurs avaient visé leur gardien parce qu'il avait attrapé le souaffle.  
Draco s'assit et se passa une main sur le visage. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et tous contemplaient avec stupeur les deux animaux qui tortillaient, mal à l'aise, leurs derrières sur le banc.  
- Vous pouvez me laisser seul avec Gregory et Vincent, nous avons besoin de discuter je crois.  
- Et on se douche où ? demanda Vaisey, un Serpentard à la langue un peu trop pendante au goût du capitaine de l'équipe.  
- Dans vos dortoirs pour une fois. David, n'oublie pas de passer à l'infirmerie, j'aimerais pas avoir une mauvaise surprise.  
- J'irais demain si mon épaule m'élance encore. Et bonne discussion, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais avant de quitter le vestiaire.  
Une fois seuls, Draco contempla les deux visages angoissés qui lui faisaient face.  
"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux ? Ils sont nuls. Pire. Ils sont atroces. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Mais ils étaient tellement contents quand je leur ai dis qu'ils entraient dans l'équipe…"  
Prenant sa décision à deux mains, Malfoy prit la parole.  
- Vincent, Gregory, vous avez gaffé sur ce coup là.  
- On voulait pas, j'te jure !  
- Ouais c'est vrai. Nous on n'a fait que comme Flint il nous a appris. On a tapé de toutes nos forces dans le cognard. On n'avait pas prévu que ça lui ferait mal.  
"Quand tu reçois un cognard, ça fait mal" pensa Draco.  
- Ni que ça tomberait sur Harper.  
- Mais… il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était normal que notre gardien ait le souaffle entre les mains ? Qu'en fait c'était même une bonne chose car ça voulait dire qu'il arrêtait les tirs des chasseurs ?  
- Euh… ben nous on l'a vu avec le souaffle tu sais.  
- Et puis c'est facile de critiquer aussi. Dans le jeu de l'action on fait pas attention.  
- Vincent, même dans le jeu de l'action tu ne tires pas sur ton gardien. Pas quand ton rôle est de le protéger ! s'énerva Malfoy. Non seulement vous avez failli envoyer un de mes joueurs à l'infirmerie, mais en plus vous tiriez sur votre propre gardien. Sur votre gardien !  
Crabbe et Goyle regardaient en tremblant Malfoy devenir rouge de colère. Ce dernier respira lentement pour s'apaiser en répétant dans sa tête une litanie qui lui avait souvent été utile : " Calme, ce sont de simples crétins. Calme, ce sont de simples crétins…"  
Son regard assassin se transforma en ce regard protecteur mêlé de pitié auxquels étaient habitués les deux batteurs. Il reprit d'une voix compatissante.  
- Vous vous rendez compte qu'après cette gaffe, je suis obligé de vous virer de l'équipe ?  
Potter les appelait "les gorilles", "ses gardes du corps", "les deux brutes". Draco les surnommait en son for intérieur "crétin 1" et "crétin bis" mais, à la différence de Potter, il s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux enfants perdus dans cet immense château, et il les avait pour ainsi dire pris sous son aile. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient au début que ses larbins, ses hommes à tout faire, ses faire-valoir. Mais un lien étrange s'était tissé entre eux au fil des années. Lien qu'il ne manifestait bien entendu jamais en public.  
Un pli de déception se forma sur leurs deux visages ravagés, et cela lui fit de la peine.  
- Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas très grave. De toute façon vous n'aimez pas aller aux entraînements. Vous aurez plus de temps libre comme ça.  
- Oui, mais nous on était content de jouer avec toi.  
- Oué, on avait l'impression de t'aider, de t'être utile, compléta Vincent en reniflant dans sa manche. On aime bien quand t'es fier de nous.  
Cette phrase choqua Draco. Peut-être que Potter avait raison finalement, et qu'il les avait trop protégés. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils arrêtent le quidditch et qu'il était temps qu'ils prennent un peu d'autonomie ?  
- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être fier de vous. Vous êtes mes amis, vous n'avez rien à me prouver.  
"Et heureusement d'ailleurs."  
Leurs regards s'illuminèrent.  
- C'est vrai ça ?  
- Tu nous en veux pas ?  
- Mais non, je ne vous en veux pas.  
Un sourire naïf naquit sur le visage de crétin 1, bientôt suivi de crétin bis. Ils séchèrent les larmes qui avaient failli tomber, et attendirent la suite des opérations.  
- Bon, il se fait tard. Allons dans les dortoirs avant le début du couvre-feu, nous nous doucherons là-bas.  
Et il sortit à son tour du vestiaire, bientôt suivi de ses deux protégés.

Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un d'antipathique, d'ambitieux, de méprisant. Il savait la place que le monde lui réservait, et il la prenait de fait. Son avenir était déjà tout tracé : il serait en haut. Où que soit ce "haut", il y serait. Tant pis s'il devait marcher sur le dos d'une ou deux personnes pour l'atteindre. Seuls lui et sa place importaient, et si tous les Gryffondors le détestaient, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait l'unanimité chez les Serpentards. Mais au moins, il était respecté.  
Il avait compris depuis longtemps que le respect et la peur étaient les deux seuls sentiments qui avaient de l'importance. Celui qui était capable de les engendrer pouvait tenir le monde dans sa main. Et il voulait tenir le monde dans sa main.  
Mais Draco devenait un autre homme quand il était seul avec ses deux crétins. Au dehors il faisait son petit chef mais, entre eux, il agissait comme un grand frère. Un grand frère un peu hautain bien sûr, peut-être même méprisant. Il gardait toujours une certaine distance et jamais il ne se serait abaissé à leur demander leur avis ou à montrer qu'il tenait à eux, mais quand ils avaient besoin de lui, il était là. Draco était leur idole. Ils admiraient son intelligence, sa fierté, son arrogance.  
Personne n'avait jamais entendu Draco les appeler 'ses amis'. Un Malfoy ne se liait d'amitié qu'avec son égal. Or Gregory et Vincent étaient tout juste bons à servir. Telle serait leur position dans la société. Mais le Draco qui sommeillait dans le Malfoy voyait parfois les choses différemment.  
Tout le monde croyait qu'il se servait d'eux, et c'était bien ainsi.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard en laissant derrière eux une trace de boue sans une once de pensée pour le cracmol qui leur servait de concierge.  
Mais au détour d'un couloir, Draco fit signe à ses deux acolytes de se taire et tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait entendre un murmure continu et inhabituel. Il repartit mais plus il s'approchait de la salle commune des Serpentards, plus le bruit s'intensifiait. Il pressa le pas pour voir une masse d'élèves devant le mur donnant accès à sa maison. Quatre tâches vertes représentant les quatre joueurs de son équipe s'y mêlaient. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allés prendre leurs douches ?  
- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! c'est pas possible un truc comme ça !  
- J'ai sommeil, je veux me coucher.  
- Et moi j'ai froid dans ce couloir.  
- Ils sont fous. Ils sont fous. Oh mon dieu ils sont fous !  
- Taisez-vous ! un peu de silence !  
- Herbert ! arrête de jouer au préfet.  
- Mais je suis préfet !  
- Pourquoi on peut pas rentrer dans les dortoirs ?  
- Ils sont fous. Ils sont vraiment fous.  
- Nan mais c'est quoi ce mot de passe ?  
- En tout cas ils peuvent rêver pour que je pénètre dans la salle commune.  
- Ils sont fous. Ils sont…  
- Graham, si tu répètes encore une fois qu'ils sont fous, je te jure je te fais bouffer ta baguette.  
Levant la sienne bien haut et projetant une volée d'étincelle pour attirer l'attention, Draco se fraya un passage dans la foule  
- Holà ! laissez passer. Préfet. Poussez-vous.  
Crabbe et Goyle l'escortaient et écartaient sans ménagement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il arriva bientôt face au mur.  
- Herbert, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
Un serpentard de cinquième année qui arborait un badge de préfet fraîchement astiqué s'approcha de Draco :  
- Ils ont changé le mot de passe.  
- Et alors, où est le problème ? Il change tous les mois.  
- C'est… il y a un soucis quant à… quant à la nature même du mot de passe.  
Un soudain silence se fit dans la masse estudiantine.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? D'ailleurs où est Greengrass, c'était à elle de le choisir mais je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée.  
- Elle… elle est à l'infirmerie.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
- Dépression nerveuse d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
Draco le regarda de ce regard typiquement malfoyen qui disait en substance : "Dépêche toi, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec toi." et exigea d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :  
- Explique.  
- Elle avait choisi le mot de passe, 'Noblesse et succès', mais elle a reçu un hibou du professeur Snape lui disant de passer à son bureau pour qu'il lui en donne un nouveau.  
- Comment ça ? Ca a toujours été le privilège des préfets de le choisir.  
- "A été", en effet, apparemment ce n'est plus le cas. Elle est passée voir le directeur de maison, et elle en est ressortie pour aller directement à l'infirmerie. Sherly, une deuxième année, dit l'avoir vue passer dans le couloir qui pleurait et claquait des dents comme une hystérique.  
- Et le mot de passe dans tout ça ?  
- Un elfe de maison est venu m'apporter une note du professeur. Il l'a noté dessus.  
- Et alors ? qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lire et faire entrer tout le monde ?  
Le visage d'Herbert se décomposa et c'est dans un silence religieux que respectèrent tous les élèves qu'il tendit la lettre.  
Draco la saisit, la déplia et la lut.  
"_Voldemort"  
_Le sang quitta son visage, ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses mains tremblèrent. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre et il eut soudain envie de régurgiter son repas.  
Inconsciemment, sa main se porta sur son avant bras gauche.  
- Oh merde.  
Herbert affichait à présent le sourire soulagé du mangemort qui voit son voisin subir un doloris à sa place. Il avait refilé la bombe à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Oh merde, c'est pas possible.  
"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je dis le mot de passe ? Et tous ces imbéciles qui ne peuvent aller se coucher si je ne fais rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Snape ? Je ne peux pas énoncer Son nom à voix haute. J'en suis incapable. Sans compter qu'Il me punira s'Il l'apprend."  
Il releva la tête et vit tous les élèves qui le fixaient. Les premières années ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui arrivait et lui jetaient un regard innocent et fatigué. Ils voulaient juste rentrer se coucher. Les plus âgés par contre attendaient. Tous se déchargeaient sur lui.  
Draco aurait bien appelé le préfet en chef, mais il avait peur de perdre le respect qu'ils lui portaient. Leurs regards le défiaient. Piqué dans sa fierté, il se lança à l'eau :  
- Volde… Vo… Vol…  
C'était trop dur, il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait cette peur incrustée au fond de ses entrailles qui lui tordait les boyaux quand il pensait à Son nom, ce frissonnement incontrôlable qui le prenait. L'idée même d'un acte aussi insensé lui donnait des sueurs froides, mais il devait le faire.  
Il allait devoir ruser.  
- Vol.  
Toussotement.  
- De.  
Raclement de gorge.  
- Mort.  
Draco regarda avec espoir le mur qui brillait par son immobilité : il n'avait pas prononcé le mot de passe, mais trois mots différents, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il avait envie de pleurer.  
"On se calme et on respire. Allez, en un souffle puisque je n'ai pas le choix."  
- Volde… merde, j'y arrive pas !  
Il se retourna subitement, fendit la foule en trois enjambées, se lança dans les couloirs et atterrit en cinq minutes devant le bureau de son directeur de maison.  
Il cogna à la porte.  
- Entrez.  
Il pénétra à l'intérieur et attendit sur le seuil que Severus ait fini ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci écrivait une lettre. Il la signa, la mit dans une enveloppe qu'il ferma puis leva enfin un œil sur le jeune Malfoy.  
- Ah… Draco.  
- Professeur, Herbert m'a dit que vous aviez choisi le nouveau mot de passe ?  
- En effet.  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce n'est plus le rôle des préfets ?  
- Le choisir n'a jamais été qu'un privilège. Un privilège se donne et se reprend.  
- Mais… ce mot de passe ?  
- Draco, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, et dites ce que vous avez à dire.  
Le jeune Malfoy était vexé.  
- Tous les serpentards sont bloqués devant l'entrée, Monsieur. Personne n'ose Le prononcer.  
Snape soupira :  
- Voici une lettre que je veux que vous donniez à Théodore pour qu'il l'envoie à son père. Il est primordial qu'il le fasse ce soir. En attendant, vous devrez apprendre à prononcer Son nom jusqu'à ce que j'ai arrangé cette affaire  
- Mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va jamais accepter ça ! se mit à hurler le préfet. Il va nous tuer !  
- Draco, dominez-vous ! Votre comportement est indigne d'un Malfoy.  
Le teint pâle de l'élève était devenu blanc plâtre. Ses lèvres bleues tremblaient et ses yeux exorbités fixaient obstinément le professeur de potion.  
- Je suis le seul ici qui rendra des comptes au Maître. Reprenez-vous, je ne veux pas d'un deuxième élève à l'infirmerie ce soir.  
Draco fit appel à toute son éducation – "un Malfoy ne s'oublie pas" – pour se calmer.  
Snape se leva et sortit de la pièce.  
- Suivez moi.  
Il aboutit bientôt devant le troupeau d'élève et, tel Moïse fendant la mer de son bâton, Severus n'eut qu'à se montrer pour qu'une large allée se forme. Il avança lentement au milieu des élèves et prononça d'une voix nette et claire :  
- Voldemort.  
Le mur s'ouvrit et libéra le chemin pour la salle commune, mais personne n'osait bouger. Les élèves les plus attentifs purent remarquer un léger tremblement de la main de leur respecté professeur de potion. L'effort avait été intense et tout le monde en avait conscience.  
Snape se retourna vers les Serpentards :  
- Allez immédiatement vous coucher.  
Il n'avait que murmuré, mais au son de sa voix une onde de choc parcourut les élèves et ils se précipitèrent dans les dortoirs, heureux d'échapper à la colère qu'ils sentaient poindre chez leur professeur. Celui-ci retourna dans son bureau, atteignit en deux enjambées sa cheminée, jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette, annonça "Bureau du directeur" et entra dans les flammes.

Il en émergea en toussotant, se décrassa de la suie que Zariyah ne manquait jamais de lui offrir en cadeau, et observa Dumbledore. Ce dernier brossait sa longue barbe blanche avec un sourire de contentement.  
Severus se racla la gorge, Dumbledore le remarqua.  
- Ah, Severus ! Vous voilà. Alors ? demanda-t-il en se caressant la barbe.  
- C'est fait, répondit Snape à la question muette. Le nouveau mot de passe est V… Voldemort.  
- Merci Severus, je sais à quel point cela vous coûte.  
Ledit Severus eut un reniflement de dédain.  
- Vous me répéterez cela quand je reviendrai de la prochaine réunion de mangemort.  
- Oh ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous garantis que vous n'en subirez aucune conséquence.  
- J'aimerais bien partager votre confiance.  
- Vous la partagerez dès ce soir après la réunion de l'Ordre. Mais parlons de ce que nous ne pourrons évoquer en présence des autres membres : n'est-elle pas belle ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Ma barbe voyons, dit-il en la lissant des doigts.  
- Ah non ! ça suffit ! arrêtez vos gamineries Albus, s'exclama, à la grande surprise de Snape, un portrait de vieille dame aux lunettes carrées et au visage roide. Vous vous caressez, pouponnez, coiffez, contemplez votre barbe depuis bientôt une demi-heure, il est temps que cela cesse.  
- Mais Marcissa, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je me sens nu sans elle. C'est un tel plaisir de la retrouver que…  
- Là n'est pas la question. Votre maître de potion est revenu et vous avez des choses à régler, alors allez-y.  
Dumbledore fut pris d'un petit rire tressautant, et salua d'une légère courbette le portrait.  
- Vous parlez décidemment d'or.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Snape et expliqua :  
- Marcissa a travaillé à Sainte Mangouste avant d'être directrice de Poudlard. Elle a gardé de son premier emploi cette habitude propre aux infirmières de rabrouer tout le monde. Regardez Pompom.  
- Et ne parlez pas de Miss Pomfresh sur ce ton Albus ! cette femme est une perle.  
- Tout comme vous ma chère, et vous savez quelle estime je porte à Pompom. Mais vous avez raison, notre ami Severus m'attend.  
Severus, les yeux écarquillés, observait le grand Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin première classe, Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers se faire rabrouer par un portrait. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait d'abord décidé de snober. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus se faire surprendre par les bizarreries du directeur…  
Une étincelle brilla dans l'œil de Dumbledore, satisfait que son petit manège avec Marcissa ait fait oublier ses angoisses au professeur de potion.  
- Alors Severus, vous avez trouvé dans quel laboratoire le professeur Diony fait ses véritables recherches ?  
- Euh… Non, mais je sais par contre où il achète ses ingrédients, et ce dont il a besoin pour ses potions. Je l'ai suivi ce matin, expliqua-t-il suite au sourcil interrogateur du directeur.  
- Et vous avez une idée de ce que vous ferez quand vous saurez quels sont ses travaux ?  
- Pas encore. Soit je gagnerais sa confiance, soit je donnerai le renseignement à Rossini. Tout dépendra de la situation.  
Dumbledore sortit une montre sur laquelle se promenaient étoiles et nuage et y jeta un coup d'œil.  
- Très bien. Il nous reste cinq minutes avant le début de la réunion, ce qui nous laisse juste le temps de parler de Draco.  
- Rien de nouveau depuis la dernière fois.  
Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur la manche de sa robe.  
- Vous pensez qu'il a choisi ?  
- Il a la marque.  
- Oui. Vous aussi Severus. Vous pensez qu'il a choisi ?  
Le professeur de potion leva un regard fatigué vers son mentor.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà prévu la mission que devra accomplir Draco, mais qu'il attend le bon moment. Je ne peux pas le voir se lancer dans cette voie sans rien faire, Albus.  
- Notre rôle est de leur montrer les différents chemins et de faire en sorte que, quand ils quitteront l'adolescence et Poudlard, le chemin qu'ils prendront sera choisi en connaissance de cause. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.  
- Mais son père est un mangemort. Sa tante est une mangemorte. Moi-même en suis un. Il a été élevé dans la crainte respectueuse du Maître, il n'existe pas de choix pour lui.  
- Alors il faut le surveiller, et le jour où il sera confronté à ses actions, il faudra être là pour lui montrer que la décision est entre ses mains.  
Snape était sceptique, Dumbledore aussi. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.  
- Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller, dit Dumbledore.  
Ils se levèrent et pénétrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée.

xxxxx

Il était tard quand Dumbledore entra dans sa chambre, la réunion avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Il fit disparaître ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette magique et se prépara à prendre une bonne douche. Ca lui ferait du bien. Le point positif de la soirée avait été le retour de Sturgis Podmore qui s'était fait arrêter par les aurors lors d'un tour de garde près du département des mystères l'année précédente. Il avait écopé de six mois de prison à Azkaban et après ce qu'il avait vécu, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu le presser à revenir. Mais il avait repris la lutte.  
C'étaient le courage et la foi de personnes comme lui qui lui redonnaient espoir dans des moments d'abattement.  
Il pénétra sous la douche et l'eau mi-chaude se déversa sur son visage, rebondissant sur ses rides de fatigue et emportant les soucis d'une journée bien chargée. L'eau avait toujours eu cet effet d'oubli sur lui. Il en ignorait la raison, mais une douche suffisait à le remettre d'aplomb et tandis que l'eau coulait le long de son visage pour poursuivre son chemin sur sa longue barbe, il repensa à la réunion.  
Remus était passé une demi-heure pour faire son rapport sur son infiltration : les loups-garous s'organisaient en ce qu'ils appelaient des "meutes". Ce terme avait fait frémir Albus la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu : ils ne formaient pas des sociétés mais des meutes ; le monde sorcier les avait rejetés, ils se glorifiaient de leur statut animal. Les meutes étaient réparties en fonctions, certaines s'occupaient du ravitaillement, d'autres de l'éducation, d'autres de l'argent et des renseignements, et d'autres encore de leur protection  
Ce système par groupe semblait assez inoffensif si Lupin n'avait pas également appris qu'il existait d'autres meutes secrètes, ou du moins non officielles, chargées soit de combattre au côté de Voldemort, soit de grossir les rangs en mordant d'innocentes personnes.  
Il parla des rumeurs qui parcouraient les meutes – on disait que Scrimgeour allait leur interdire le droit inhérent à tout sorcier à une baguette magique –, du manque d'éducation de la majorité de ces hommes qui savaient à peine lancer un "lumos" et des promesses d'égalité que leur faisait Tom. Puis il était reparti, comme si sa présence dans cette pièce, loin des siens et en train de les trahir le gênait.  
Il y avait dans la voix de Remus quelque chose qui déplaisait fortement à Dumbledore. Pour la première fois de sa vie Remus était confronté à ceux qui pouvaient comprendre son calvaire, à leur misère et leurs vaines luttes. Il s'était engagé dans une mission aussi périlleuse pour sa sécurité que pour son équilibre, alors qu'il venait de perdre son seul ami, Sirius. Il était le dernier maraudeur digne de ce nom encore vivant et le trou béant qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine risquait de s'élargir au contact de ces lycanthropes qu'il devait tromper. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui en demandait trop...  
Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, brossa sa barbe et enfila sa robe de chambre.  
Kingsley avait ensuite enchaîné avec deux rapports du ministère, l'un mettant en garde l'activité grandissante des mangemorts dans les Balkans - des aurors y étaient envoyés pour aider à gérer la situation –, et l'autre prévenant d'un recrutement massif par la Brigade de Police Magique pour réguler le quotidien, et aider les aurors en cas d'urgence.

Puis Dumbledore avait abordé la raison de cette réunion. Il fit léviter une pensine jusqu'à lui pour y déverser ses souvenirs et analyser les réactions de tout le monde. Il n'avait pas eu le sentiment que sa proposition ait été bien acceptée… Les souvenirs qu'il fit glisser vers la bassine verte montrèrent une salle ronde aux couleurs chaudes. Ils avaient abandonné square Grimmauld et se réunissaient désormais dans la vieille maison de campagne des Dumbledore où Albus n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis son enfance. Il l'avait réaménagée pour l'Ordre avec au rez-de-chaussée une salle de réunion, au premier étage une infirmerie prête à l'emploi et au second des chambres pour des invités de passage.  
La table ronde attisait l'imaginaire chevaleresque du directeur, et tout le monde regardait Kingsley qui finissait son rapport.  
- Merci Kingsley. J'aimerais que vous me teniez au courant de ce qui se passe dans les Balkans, je vais moi-même prévenir quelques uns de mes amis là-bas. Et est-ce que vous pouvez vous fournir la liste de tous les nouveaux membres de la BPM ? Qu'on puisse vérifier qu'aucun des mangemorts que nous soupçonnons ou connaissons n'essaie de s'y infiltrer.  
- Sans problème, je vous envoie ça d'ici la fin de semaine.  
- Bon, il est temps de vous annoncer la raison de cette réunion. Il y a vingt ans, quand Voldemort – frisson dans la salle – est apparu nous ne connaissions rien de lui et n'étions pas prêts à le combattre. Ce n'était qu'un simple terroriste. Puis le gouvernement a été infiltré, et j'ai décidé de rassembler des personnes dignes de confiance pour fonder l'Ordre. Beaucoup m'ont rejoint, mais le mal était fait : il avait distillé la peur dans tous les coeurs. Depuis son retour nous sommes mieux préparés, nous connaissons un grand nombre de ses mangemorts, nous avons pu reformer rapidement d'anciens réseaux et nous savons à quoi nous attendre. Mais Voldemort – frisson dans la salle – a su garder son meilleur allié : la peur.  
Il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Il détestait faire ce type de petits exposés, mais il fallait avant tout qu'il les mette face à leur peur, et ensuite seulement il pourrait leur présenter son plan.  
- En quinze ans de paix la communauté magique n'a pas su s'en dépêtrer et son nom vous fait toujours frémir. Et cette peur s'est renforcée, enracinée non seulement avec le temps, mais aussi avec son retour : il apparaît comme immortel, les mangemorts se sentent plus forts, les sorciers osent moins s'opposer à lui. Nous ne pouvons pas rester paralysés par cette peur. Il faut que nous montrions aux sorciers que Voldemort n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme.  
Il marqua une pause pour laisser ses mots s'imprégner dans les esprits.  
- Aujourd'hui les serpentards ont eu un nouveau mot de passe : 'Voldemort'. Je veux que les élèves comprennent que Voldemort n'est pas une fatalité et qu'il ne s'agit pas de combattre ou de s'engager aux côtés d'un être terrifiant et puissant, mais simplement d'un homme. Dans la même logique monsieur Lovegood, rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, journal que je lis d'ailleurs très régulièrement, a accepté de publier demain un article sur la vie de Tom Elvis Jedusor, de son père moldu, de son enfance dans un orphelinat et de ses années à Poudlard. Et enfin le Ministre de la Magie Scrimgeour prononcera dans la même journée un discours où il parlera non plus de Vous-Savez-Qui mais de Voldemort.  
Mondingus Fletcher se mit à bégayer :  
- Vo… Vo… Vous allez appeler Vous-Savez-Qui par son nom ?  
Dumbledore lui sourit :  
- Je le fais déjà Mondingus.  
- Vous peut-être mais pas moi ! Vous ne le craignez pas mais vous êtes le seul qu'il craint !  
- Oh taisez-vous Fletcher, grommela Maugrey, vous partez dans les aigus et ça agresse les oreilles.  
- Cependant il n'a pas tout à fait tord, remarqua Hestia Jones. Vous-Savez-Qui vous craint et vous ne risquez pas de représailles, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour nous.  
- Voyons Hestia, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Emmeline Vance, tu crois que Celui-Dont-Je-Risque-De-Bientôt-Devoir-Prononcer-Le-Nom va venir chez toi pour te punir ?  
- Peut-être pas, mais il est certain qu'il ne va pas laisser passer ça. Ne serait-ce que Snape, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il va être accueilli à la prochaine réunion par un doloris pour ne pas avoir empêché ses élèves de prononcer Son nom.  
- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je gère la situation.  
- Personne ne gère Vous-Savez-Qui et encore moins ses doloris, Severus ! cracha Hestia.  
- Taisez-vous. Vous n'y connaissez rien et priez pour ne jamais rien y connaître.  
Les yeux de Snape flamboyaient.  
- Mais je vais perdre mon temps à vous rassurer puisque ma personne semble tellement vous inquiéter : dès ce soir Adrian Nott va se plaindre au conseil d'administration pour que le mot de passe soit changé, ce qui ne servira bien sûr à rien à part protéger mes arrières. De plus ce qui se déroule à Poudlard sera vite oublié avec la déclaration de guerre de Scrimgeour et les révélations du Chicaneur. Maintenant j'ai le stupide et illusoire espoir que vous parviendrez à faire fonctionner ce que vous faites passer pour un cerveau et que vous ne parlerez plus pour dire des âneries, Jones.  
Ladite Jones se leva, pâle de fureur :  
- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi, Severus !  
- Cela suffit. Hestia, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, demanda Dumbledore.  
Celle-ci attendit quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir en fulminant. Le silence était pesant et la voix rauque d'Elphias Doge n'en ressortit qu'avec plus de clarté.  
- Le point que soulève Hestia est cependant intéressant. Si on commence une guerre des nerfs avec Vous-Savez-Qui  
- Voldemort.  
- Avec Vvvoldemort, il est à prévoir une riposte. Et une riposte plutôt sanglante.  
- C'est la raison d'être de cette réunion, d'anticiper sur Voldemort.  
- Mais est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui en vaudrait la peine ? demanda Arthur.  
- De prendre le risque que Vous-Savez-Qui  
- Voldemort  
- Qu'il tue des gens simplement pour pouvoir prononcer son nom. Je veux dire que le prononcer ne va pas sauver des vies, alors qu'il est fort probable que cela en tue. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'on y gagne.  
- On y gagne la liberté, dit Dumbledore. On y gagne de lui montrer qu'on ne le craint pas, on y gagne d'y abandonner notre peur. On y gagne qu'un jour quelqu'un qui n'en aurait pas eu la force trouvera le courage de se lever contre la solution de facilité qui s'offre à lui. En abandonnant cette peur parasite, on sauve des vies, Elphias.  
- C'est bien beau Albus, mais concrètement ça manque de faits.  
- Laissez le temps au temps, et vous verrez nos jeunes élèves savoir dire non aux propositions de Voldemort. Mais de toute façon la décision est déjà prise, et comme l'a si bien dit Hestia, le but de cette réunion est de se préparer à une attaque prochaine de Voldemort.  
Puis, voyant qu'ils avaient trop peur pour se décider, il revêtit sa toque de chef :  
- Mondingus, je veux que vous traîniez dans tous les coins que vous connaissez et fassiez attention à toutes les rumeurs que vous pourrez entendre.  
- Sans problème.  
- J'ai déjà prévenu Remus de faire attention dans les meutes. Elphias, Sturgis, j'aimerais que vous voyez ce soir monsieur Lovegood pour discuter de sa sécurité. Son matériel et son personnel ont déjà été déplacés près du Loch Quoich en Ecosse.  
- Ok, on passe chez lui ?  
- Non, il vous attend au chaudron baveur, et de là il vous guidera dans ses nouveaux locaux. Maugrey, qu'en est-il des personnes que l'on protége ?  
- Amelia Bones et Franck Bragge sont les deux cibles les plus probables de Voldemort, à cause de leurs postes au Magenmagot. Sinon nous assurons également la sécurité de six familles non membres de l'Ordre mais engagées dans la lutte d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- Très bien, Amos et Nymphadora, j'aimerais que vous alliez les voir dès ce soir et que vous leur proposiez de passer quelques jours ici. Je bloquerai le rez-de-chaussée pour qu'ils ne voient aucun de nos membres mais ils seront au moins en sécurité le temps que la situation se décante. Et pour ceux qui refuseraient, je souhaiterais que vous organisiez des tours de garde en plus grand nombre.  
- Très bien, vous avez encore besoin de nous ?  
- Non, vous pouvez y aller. Maugrey, vous pouvez leur fournir les adresses ?  
Ce dernier grommela et nota sur deux feuilles séparées quatre adresses, il tendit une feuille à chacun, qu'il leur fit lire et brûler sous ses yeux. Et tandis que Tonks et Diggory disparaissaient par la cheminée, on pouvait entendre Maugrey Fol Œil murmurer entre ses dents sa devise préférée.  
- Très bien, le niveau d'alerte est à son maximum au ministère, je vais donc vous demander de faire attention à vous et d'être prêt à agir au moindre appel. Je vous rappelle que si vous avez le moindre doute quant à votre sécurité, n'hésitez pas à sonner l'alarme.  
La réunion était finie, et Dumbledore pouvait sentir que peu le soutenaient. Sa décision apparaissait comme un risque inutile et ceux qui étaient d'accord avec lui l'étaient plus à cause du soutien inconditionnel qu'ils lui portaient que par réel accord avec sa politique. Il était rare que Dumbledore doive imposer sa décision et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment, mais cela était le lot de tous les chefs, et il savait que son choix était le bon.  
Revoir la réunion par le travers de la pensine avait renforcé sa conviction : les membres de l'Ordre avaient peur, c'est pourquoi ils avaient autant protesté, et il ne pouvait les laisser dans ces ténèbres.

Dumbledore supprima les souvenirs qu'il venait de mettre dans la pensine, mit son bonnet de nuit et entra sous les draps pour une courte nuit de sommeil. Il sombra rapidement dans les limbes de l'imaginaire et du rêve pour être réveillé une demi-heure plus tard par une voix stridente.  
- Sire ! Je viens répondre de ma mission et vous annoncer que l'ennemi est sorti du donjon.  
Il se leva d'un bon, sa baguette dans la main, saisit ses lunettes et demanda au tableau qui lui parlait ce qu'il se passait.  
- Vous m'aviez demandé de surveiller le jeune Potter or il se trouve en ce moment en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous en avertir.  
- Parfait, merci beaucoup Chevalier du Catogan. Vous avez rempli votre mission avec brio.  
- Je vous en prie Sire, dit dans un grincement le tas de ferraille qui se baissait en une courbette.  
Albus se précipita à son bureau et saisit le _livre des phrases profondes _qu'il parcourut rapidement du doigt :  
- Voyons voir : "la peur est une arme, et malheur à celui qu'elle domine", "l'ordre est le plaisir de la raison : mais le désordre est le délice de l'imagination (1)", "s'habituer à la mort, c'est avoir déjà oublié de vivre", hmm… pas mal celle-là. "le crime n'est que l'expression humaine et imbécile du malheur (2)" "un bonbon au citron, et tout te semble moins con".  
Puis, jugeant avoir assez de sources d'inspiration, il referma le livre, sortit de son bureau, remonta le bas de sa chemise de nuit et courut vers la tour d'astronomie pour ne pas louper le Gryffondor. Alors qu'il arrivait en haut de la tour, Marcissa apparut dans un des tableaux qui longeait l'escalier en colimaçon et le prévint in extremis qu'il était vêtu d'atours pour le moins incongrus.  
- Albus ! enlevez-moi ce bonnet de nuit, vous ne pouvez pas voir le pauvre garçon habillé ainsi.  
Le directeur, quelque peu confus (3), se changea d'un coup de baguette et émergea enfin sous le ciel étoilé. Harry était assis un peu plus loin, ses genoux remontés sous son menton, le regard pointant vers la Forêt Interdite.  
Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, et Harry eut un mouvement de surprise quand il l'aperçut.  
- Comment vous faites pour toujours savoir ce qui se passe dans Poudlard ?  
- Je n'ai pas de carte pour m'aider dans mes pérégrinations nocturnes, répondit Dumbledore, mais j'ai encore quelques tours de passe-passe sous mes vieux os. Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assoie à côté de toi ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
Dumbledore se tut et contempla la lune, laissant à Harry le soin de prendre la parole.  
- Le ciel est beau ce soir.  
- Oui. Il est très beau.  
Le silence était reposant, ils pouvaient s'y perdre jusqu'au petit matin et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de le rompre. Mais Dumbledore avait des choses à lui dire.  
- Nous ne nous sommes pas forcément quittés en très bons termes en juillet dernier, commença Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry rougissait furieusement. Non que je te le reproche, mais je pensais que tu avais peut-être encore certaines questions qui te taraudent l'esprit. Dans ce cas je trouve le moment bien adapté pour les poser.  
- C'est quoi ce voile ?  
- Ah… ce voile. Vois-tu Harry, la magie est à la fois profonde et mystérieuse. Cette force qui nous habite nous permet des choses incompréhensibles par les moldus, mais également des choses qui nous sont incompréhensibles. Prends les fantômes : ils font parti de notre monde mais il existe des centaines de thèse toutes aussi peu satisfaisantes sur la raison de leur présence, ou le pourquoi d'un tel phénomène. On le constate, tout simplement. Il en est un peu de même pour ce voile. De nombreuses études ont été portées dessus avant qu'il ne soit relégué dans le département des mystères, et tout ce qu'on en sait c'est qu'on n'en revient jamais.  
- Donc Sirius est peut-être encore vivant ? Même s'il ne peut pas revenir ?  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Peut-être. Mais qu'il soit mort ou vivant ne change rien au fait que tu ne le reverras jamais en ce monde Harry. Et que même décédé, il ne sera jamais aussi vivant que dans les souvenirs que tu as de lui.  
- Mais il me manque. J'avais enfin trouvé une famille.  
- Et tu penses l'avoir perdu ?  
- Il est parti.  
- Non Harry. Sirius ne partira jamais, je le connais trop bien pour ça. Il restera toujours dans un coin de ton esprit, et quand tu auras besoin de lui il sera là. Oh, il ne sera pas là physiquement, ni même magiquement, mais son souvenir sera là et t'apporteras sa force. Crois moi, j'ai souvent cru perdre des amis, et au final ils m'accompagnent toujours vers mon ultime chemin. De même qu'une mère qui perd un enfant gardera toujours une cicatrice dans son cœur, la cicatrice que tu portes ne se fermera jamais. On dit que le temps calme les choses mais c'est faux, et pauvre est celui qui laisse s'endormir sa douleur. Elle reste là, et c'est elle qui te donnera ta force. C'est elle qui te prouvera que tu vis.  
Harry plissa le front pour assimiler ce que lui expliquait Dumbledore. Au bout de quelques instants, il avoua enfin d'une voix hésitante :  
- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
- Tu auras toujours de la peine Harry. Et cela est bien parce que cette peine est la preuve de l'amour que tu lui portes et qu'il te porte. N'essaie jamais de l'assoupir car alors tu perdras vraiment Sirius.  
- Vous me dites qu'il est bon que je souffre de son absence ? Je croyais que le deuil était la période de l'acceptation du décès. La période qui nous permet de transformer nos larmes en sourire.  
- Tu t'en sens capable ? Le deuil n'est pas quelque chose de prédéfini, et chacun vit le départ de ses proches à sa manière. Certains préfèrent se remémorer seulement les moments de joie qu'ils ont passé avec eux, les rires qu'ils ont partagé. Tu en arriveras là tout naturellement. Mais je reste persuadé qu'au fond de tout le monde il y a un fond de douleur dans ces souvenirs, finalement c'est peut-être ça le deuil : l'acceptation de sa souffrance. Et ce n'est jamais chose aisée.  
- Il faut… que j'accepte ma souffrance pour continuer à vivre ? C'est ce que vous voulez me dire ?  
- Tu es le seul qui possède la réponse à cette question. Il s'agit de ta douleur, et heureusement, chaque douleur est différente. Mais je pense que tu parviendras en effet à poursuivre ta route d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- Une route bien courte.  
- Ca, personne ne le sait.  
- Je dois tuer ou être tué par Voldemort, la réponse est toute faite.  
- Et pourquoi veux-tu prendre cette route si tu en connais déjà la fin ?  
- C'est évident, c'est mon destin. Ma destinée annoncée il y a seize ans par une vieille pie bigleuse !  
- Bigleuse sûrement, vieille à la rigueur, mais pie certainement pas.  
Harry baissa les yeux sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de Dumbledore, honteux d'avoir oublié qu'il était aussi son directeur.  
- Mais dis-moi Harry, à ton avis est-ce le destin qui fait la prophétie, ou la prophétie qui fait le destin ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Si il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie, aurais-tu été l'Elu ?  
- Euh… non, je ne crois pas. Enfin peut-être, je n'en sais rien.  
- Exactement, tu n'en sais rien. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que les prophéties ne sont pas inéluctables. Il existe au département des mystères des centaines de prophéties qui ne se sont jamais réalisées soit parce qu'elles n'ont pas été entendues par la bonne personne, soit parce que quelqu'un a su changer le cours de l'avenir. L'avenir n'est jamais inévitable, et une prophétie ne sert qu'à nous guider dans le chemin qui s'ouvre à nous Harry. Si tu le souhaites vraiment, je peux faire en sorte que tu disparaisses : il existe des sorts qui feront que Voldemort ne pourra jamais te trouver. Des sorts qui feront que tout le monde se souviendra de toi, mais que plus personne ne te connaîtra. Même pas toi. Il s'agit de vieille magie, et si tu me le demandes, je suis prêt à accomplir les rituels voulus.  
Harry était sans voix et regardait Dumbledore avec de grands yeux ouverts.  
- Réfléchis bien, et viens me donner ta réponse quand tu te seras décidé. Si tu veux disparaître, je préparerai les sorts dont je t'ai parlé, sinon, nous verrons comment nous préparer à cette guerre. Je te laisse, mais n'oublie pas que tu as une longue journée de cours demain.

Dumbledore se leva, fit apparaître une couverture chaude avec à l'intérieur des bêtises de Cambrais et retourna dans son bureau laissant le monde se chambouler dans la tête du jeune Gryffondor.

xxxxx

(1) Paul Claudel  
(2) "Je déteste le crime, cette expression humaine et imbécile du malheur " Robert Badinter  
pas très en accord avec la personnalité de Dumbledore cette histoire de livre, mais je me suis fait plaisir  
(3) essayez de sauver le monde à trois heures du matin, on verra si vous pensez à votre bonnet de nuit, tout Dumbledore que vous êtes


	4. petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid

Oui, ça fait longtemps, et même trop longtemps. Aucune excuse. Vraiment.  
Mais j'ai quelques explications qui peuvent y ressembler.

Tout d'abord, j'ai compris pourquoi j'écrivais cette fic. C'est idiot mais je crois que d'une certaine manière je faisais mon deuil de Dumbledore. En le faisant vivre. Effet catharsis si on veut faire pédant. Bref, cette fic me servait avant tout à montrer qu' « _il_ n'aura vraiment quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour _lui_ rester fidèle. »  
Une fois que j'avais compris ça, le but premier de cette fic perdait tout son intérêt.

Ensuite, ben j'ai eu des exams, des concours, des exams, des concours. Des vacances de merde ! ou plutôt, pas de vacances du tout (mais j'ai réussi les exams et les concours donc ça compense )

Et puis la sortie du dernier tome a quelque peu refroidi mes ardeurs.

Sorry everyone et enjoy !

rappel des évènements :  
Dumbledore essaye de faire en sorte que les gens utilisent le mot "Voldemort" sans trembler de la tête aux pieds, de son côté Harry est soumis à un choix crucial (suivre la prophétie ou non) et enfin Snape espionne maître Diony pour découvrir sur quelle potion il travaille.

* * *

_Une histoire de polynectar_

_chap 4 : Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_« Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Il a pris le pouvoir en nos cœurs. »  
Tels furent les premiers mots du ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour lors de la conférence de presse extraordinaire de ce matin. « Nous ne nous laisserons plus faire ! » furent les derniers.  
Retrouvez l'intégralité du discours du ministre de la magie pages 2, 3 et 4, les commentaires de l'ambassadeur français page 5 et une interview d'une langue de plomb sur l'influence du nom dans la magie pages 6 et 7._

Snape regardait incrédule le journal.  
_Il a pris le pouvoir en nos cœurs._  
Cette fois son opinion était faite : Rufus Scrimgeour, esprit brillant aux nombreux éclats d'arme, ordre de Merlin 2ème classe, aimé par ses concitoyens et respecté par ses pairs, était une vraie quiche. Mais une vraie. Pas une de ces quiches achetée en boulangerie et réchauffée au micro-onde. Une quiche de qualité, une quiche de premier ministre avec l'armada de légumes, poireau, navet et autre végétal insipide.  
Les lettres s'étalaient devant ses yeux, dansaient et le narguaient. Elles lui rappelaient cette marmelade de grand-mère trop collante qui l'horrifiait et l'attirait à la fois, ne manquant jamais de s'agripper telle une mauvaise malédiction. Tout son esprit hurlait d'horreur devant cette morbide bêtise qui s'affichait devant lui. Morbide car si le ministre de la magie était assez bête pour écrire ceci, alors ils avaient du soucis à se faire. Morbide car si ceci donnait en effet du courage aux habitants de ce foutu pays, alors autant fermer boutique tout de suite.

Un flot de colère, de frustration et de rage enfla et gronda dans sa poitrine, et seul le mot « ceci » parvint à l'endiguer. D'autres termes lui venaient bien à l'esprit mais une censure naturelle à la poigne de fer l'empêchait de les formuler, parce qu'il savait que s'il laissait libre cours à sa liberté d'expression une révolution se produirait dans son cerveau.  
Des cellules grises brandissant des drapeaux rouges se rebelleraient et se promèneraient dans les ruelles sombres et tortueuses de son encéphale gauche sous les cris de « Vive la liberté », « à bas les incapables » et « du pain pour tous » (1), mettraient à bas les cellules gouvernantes installées par Dumbledore, et exécuteraient celles qui croupissaient dans les prisons, restes de son époque mangemoresque. Puis une fois au pouvoir et après un vote démocratique et unanime incluant tout le monde sauf les ennemis au nouveau régime (qui de toute façon auraient été éliminés par une justice expéditive mais juste), ces chères cellules grises prendraient la lourde et grave décision de partir en vacances, loin d'ici et dans une région peuplée de gens censés. A comprendre Sahara ou Antarctique.

_Il a pris le pouvoir en vos cœurs._ Ce n'était pas grandiloquent, ni même incompétent. Il s'agissait d'un appel pur et simple à rejoindre les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se faire, en désespoir de cause, mangemort. Si on découvrait qu'une tête de mort trônait sur l'avant bras de Scrimgeour, cela ne l'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Tant de bêtise devait avoir une raison d'être, mais il n'était sûrement pas sage de chercher laquelle.  
Et le pire fut la certitude que le ministre avait voulu imiter Dumbledore. Allez savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit retrousser les lèvres dans ce que seul un initié aurait pu prendre pour un rire.

xxxxx

Assez loin de là, quelqu'un d'autre lisait La Gazette du Sorcier. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce qu'il y lisait ne le faisait pas rire du tout. La pièce était spacieuse, avec un air d'aristocratie éculée, sobre. Comme tous les matins, une lumière d'un orange lumineux filtrait par les fenêtres et conférait au lieu un reflet chaleureux. Au centre se trouvait un fauteuil majestueux, d'un vert profond que parcouraient de fines dorures d'argent. L'homme qui y était assis posa La Gazette pour se saisir d'un autre journal.

_L'histoire vraie d'un faux Lord_, titrait l'article.

_Le Chicaneur, connu pour braver le mensonge partout où il se trouve, peut affirmer preuves à l'appui que le Lord qui terrorise le Royaume Uni n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être.  
Ce Lord est tout d'abord apparu lors des dîners mondains des vieilles familles où ses manières élégantes et charmantes lui permirent de propager ses idéaux et de gagner à sa cause de jeunes ambitieux et d'influents contacts. Idéaux reposant sur la pureté du sang magique et le devoir de se débarrasser des sangs dits impurs.  
Une fois ses appuis assurés, le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres passa à l'action lors de la nuit Sanglante où furent assassinés treize hauts fonctionnaires issus de parents moldus. Le lendemain le ministre de la magie disparaissait dans des conditions demeurées jusqu'à aujourd'hui mystérieuses.  
Seul le Chicaneur s'est questionné sur le lignage de Vous-Savez-Qui : question essentielle quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qui se bat pour la pureté du sang magique.  
Si sa mère est en effet issue d'une très vieille famille sorcière ayant sombré dans la misère – la famille Gaunt –, il s'avère néanmoins que son père n'est en réalité qu_

D'un geste ennuyé Lord Voldemort posa le journal sur le rebord du fauteuil. Dans un mouvement synchrone les tâches noires tremblotèrent à ses pieds. Lord Voldemort était calme, ses gestes posés, d'une nonchalance toute aristocratique. Mais celui assez fou pour croiser son regard y aurait vu deux squelettes discutant autour d'un thé, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur les deux faux posées négligemment sur le coin de la table.  
- Charles.  
Contre toute attente une des ombres parvint à se faire encore plus petite.  
- Je croyais que Scrimgeour allait parler des nouvelles cheminées de secours. Nous sommes loin du projet initial.  
- Je… C'est ce que… on m'avait dit que…, bredouilla le mangemort.  
- Le ministre ne se confie plus à son secrétaire. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?  
- Que… que j'ai été découvert ?  
- Non. Que tu es inutile.  
Le mangemort leva les yeux vers son maître pour protester et se trouva happé par le scintillement de la faux qui s'abattit sur lui. Les mangemorts ne bougèrent pas sous le coup de la lumière verte, statues immobiles tâchant de se faire oublier.  
- Sortez, et abandonnez ceci sur le chemin des Traverses, dit-il en désignant du doigt le cadavre au regard encore étonné. Lucius, prépare des hommes pour une incursion, nous avons un exemple à faire.

xxxxx

- Eh, Loufoca ! c'est bien ton père le directeur du Chicaneur ? s'exclama de la table de Poufsouffle un septième année aux cheveux trop emplis de gel pour être tout à fait honnête.  
- Elle a un nom, Duncan, et c'est pas Loufoca, gronda Ginny qui commençait à sentir de sérieuses démangeaisons au niveau de la baguette à force de rembarrer tout le monde.  
- Oh, toi aussi tu lis le Chicaneur ? s'exclama Luna en tapant dans ses mains. Tu as lu l'article sur cette licorne qui élève un chaporouge ? Elle l'a trouvé affamé dans les bois et maintenant le petit la prend pour sa mère.  
Un peu déstabilisé, le Poufsouffle se sentit quand même obligé de demander :  
- Tu sais qu'un chaporouge, c'est un animal plutôt… vraiment maléfique ?  
- Justement. Ca veut dire que les animaux maléfiques ne le sont que parce qu'on ne leur a pas appris les bonnes manières. Avec un peu de patience et d'attention, on pourrait vivre avec n'importe quel animal. C'était en tout cas l'hypothèse du professeur Search juste avant de se faire manger par le petit.  
Ginny pouffa de rire.  
- Euh… bref, reprit Duncan un peu désarçonné par la logique si unique de Luna, j'ai lu l'article sur Tu-Sais-Qui.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'agaça Duncan.  
- Oh, cet article, répondit Luna en affichant une petite moue déçue. Tu devrais vraiment lire celui sur ce chaporaouge, il est à la page 7 juste après celui sur les Bizarr's Sister. Tu savais que c'étaient des vampires ?  
Elle se sentit tirer par une Ginny hilare.  
- Allez viens, faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard.  
La Serdaigle se saisit d'une des cerises qui pendouillait à ses oreilles et se la fourra dans la bouche.  
- A bientôt, dit-elle avec un signe de la main, puis elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui tendit l'autre cerise. Tu en veux une ?  
Elles montèrent au premier étage, entrèrent dans la grande fresque murale représentant le troll Kraftru se faire élire à coup de gourdin roi du clan des nains d'Yr, et arrivèrent dans les couloirs des cachots juste avant que le cours ne commence. Elles se précipitèrent, et posèrent leurs affaires sur un coin de la table.  
Etrangement des instructions les attendaient au tableau. Au bout de cinq minutes le professeur entra dans la salle.  
- Alors ?  
Aucun élève n'étant de Serpentard, aucun élève ne pensa même à répondre.  
- Corner, est-ce que ce que j'ai écrit au tableau ressemble à du Picasso ?  
- Non… Non, je ne pense pas professeur.  
- Alors expliquez-moi votre regard stupide dans sa direction et l'absence d'herbe de sentence sur votre bureau.  
A ces mots tous les élèves bondirent de leur table et coururent vers les box.  
- Corner, pourquoi faut-il couper les asperges dans la longueur et non dans la largeur ?  
- Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit l'ex-petit ami de Ginny.  
- Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle. Mlle Wesley, nous sommes au fait de votre bêtise naturelle, mais nous vous serions reconnaissant si en prime vous ne l'affichiez pas avec un sourire niais. Dans tout végétal les fibres représentent une des principales artères de magie, en les découpant l'ingrédient perd toutes ses propriétés.  
Pendant tout le reste du cours, s'occuper de la potion et répondre aux questions de Snape constitua un exercice particulièrement ardu pour les élèves. Ils devaient se concentrer doublement et on entendait régulièrement des murmures comme « Michael, où sont les pattes ? » « Ian, file moi le couteau d'argent », « Luna, t'as bien mis les orties dans la potion ? Tu es sûre ? vraiment ? Alors pourquoi elles dépassent de la poche de ta robe ? » qui s'emmêlaient avec les réponses des élèves interrogés par leur professeur.  
- C'est bon, mettez votre potion dans une bouteille et secouez la. Que devrait-il se produire Miss Cross ?  
- L'odeur de la potion devrait nous donner un odorat particulièrement développé pendant une dizaine de minutes.  
- Bien, dans ce cas je veux que vous débouchiez vos fioles et que vous renifliez vos potions.  
Les élèves se regardèrent en hésitant, puis une série de petits plop retentirent au rythme des fioles qui se débouchaient. Ginny porta la sienne à son nez et ne ressentit rien, puis la passa à Luna. Au bout de quelques secondes une douleur aigue agressa ses naseaux, suivie immédiatement par une série d'odeurs envahissantes. Miss Teigne avait uriné dans un coin du couloir, Jenn avant encore mis ce champoing à la vanille, les cerises mûres qui pendouillaient aux oreilles de Luna chatouillaient les sinus. Une multitude d'odeur se faisait jour, et un monde nouveau s'ouvrait à elle.  
Elle regarda Luna qui se promenait le long des élèves en les reniflant à la façon d'un chiot. Puis elle remarqua qu'elles étaient les seules à agir ainsi  
- Cinq points de moins pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas réussi leur potion. Baldry, pourquoi votre potion n'est pas bonne alors que celle de vos deux camarades fonctionne ?  
- Je… ne sais pas, professeur.  
- Vous avez suivi les instructions du tableau alors que Mlle Lovegood a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas rajouter les orties, sachant pertinemment qu'elles annuleraient l'effet des herbes de sentence.  
- Mais c'était écrit au tableau !  
- Et bien maintenant vous aurez appris deux choses. Qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens vous disent, et qu'il faut baisser d'un ton lorsque vous vous adressez à votre professeur. Retenue ce soir avec Mr Rusard, grinça Snape en se retournant vers le bureau. Vous me ferez pour la prochaine fois un devoir sur les différentes potions pouvant influencer nos sens.  
Tandis que les élèves sortaient comme à leur habitude précipitamment de cours, le professeur Dumbledore entendit au milieu des « injuste ! » et autres « sal professeur huileux et frustré » Luna dire à Ginny : « Tu as vu ? c'était de la présence d'esprit ! Et puis je trouvais que ça faisait joli sur ma robe ».

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était dans son dortoir que les choses se précipitèrent. Elle lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, comme toujours. Elle était bien quand elle lisait car elle rencontrait des gens, des mondes extraordinaires. Contrairement à ce que croyaient la plupart des sorciers tout n'était pas linéaire, et dans les livres elle retrouvait une forme de spirale. Spirale que certains assimilaient à de la folie mais qu'elle trouvait bien plus tangible que nombre de réalités. Elle aimait bien rencontrer des personnages, vivre avec eux leurs aventures, partager leurs joies et leurs souffrances, même si ce n'étaient que des personnages de roman et qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de sa présence. Au moins ils étaient là.  
Elle aimait bien relire les mêmes livres, elle avait le sentiment de mieux les connaître. C'était un peu comme avoir des amis.  
Et puis des amis, chez les Serdaigle elle n'en avait pas.  
Elle relisait donc un de ses romans favoris quand tout se précipita.  
Le professeur Flitwick pénétra dans sa chambre et lui demanda de l'accompagner. Elle l'avait suivi en se demandant à quel niveau du système de classification des mangemorts se situait le petit professeur. Ce n'était pas un sang mêlé, il venait bien d'un milieu sorcier, mais pourtant il n'était pas sang pur. Il devait sûrement y avoir des colloques le soir entre les cagoulés pour résoudre le problème.  
Elle arriva bientôt dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle aimait bien le professeur Dumbledore, il était un des rares dans cette école avec qui elle pouvait tenir une discussion construite. Les autres avaient beau être intelligents comme Hermione ou attentionnés comme Ginny, ils semblaient manquer totalement de logique.  
Mais quelque chose était terne dans le regard du vieil homme. Sa robe était roussie et il donnait une lettre à son phoenix qui disparut dans un bruissement de feu.  
Il se tourna vers elle, mais avant qu'il ne parle un frémissement la parcourut et elle sut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son père. Elle revit une jeune femme, cheveux châtains rattachés en chignon, dans une blouse couleur arc-en-ciel, de l'autre côté d'une vitre. Puis de la fumée qui sortait d'une potion, et de la femme qui s'effondrait doucement comme un chiffon qui tombe. Elle avait neuf ans et elle avait pleuré.  
Cette fois-ci elle s'évanouit.

Elle se réveilla dans des draps blancs, dans une salle blanche, une barbe blanche devant les yeux.  
- Bonjour Mademoiselle Lovegood. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, vous allez mieux ?  
La pièce n'était pas celle de l'infirmerie. Elle y ressemblait mais l'odeur n'était pas la même.  
- Oui.  
Sa voix était toute faible, on aurait dit un chuintement de souris. Dans l'ensemble elle aimait bien ça.  
- Le professeur Flitwick vous emmenait dans mon bureau quand vous vous êtes évanouie.  
Quelque chose de reposant émanait du professeur. Il était calme et bien que soucieux, il semblait plus apaisé.  
- Oh. Je ne lui suis pas tombée dessus quand même ?  
Le professeur ricana. Elle ne vit pas pourquoi.  
- Non, vous êtes tombée sur un coussin que j'ai fait apparaître.  
Il reprit son air sérieux.  
- Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que votre père va bien. Il a pris de gros risques en publiant cet article sur Voldemort et le Chicaneur que nous avions pourtant déplacé a subi une attaque.  
- Oh.  
- Il est blessé et malheureusement certains de ses employés sont morts.  
Un pincement la saisit au cœur. Elle connaissait tous les employés du journal. Le journal était un peu sa maison à elle, elle y débattait pendant des heures des fondements de théories qui semblaient « idiotes » aux autres. Elle allait y manger le midi, et restait jusque tard le soir. Il lui arrivait d'aider à faire des recherches, et on la laissait même parfois écrire un petit article. Les gens l'aimaient bien et ils rigolaient souvent ensemble, ils s'approchaient le plus de ce que Luna voyait comme une famille. Elle demanda qui était mort.  
- Messieurs Barker, Wolfe et Law. Madame Thomas est dans un état critique, les médicomages font de leur mieux. Certains de mes amis ont pu arriver rapidement sur les lieux et ont aidé à l'évacuation.  
Il s'essuya les lunettes avant de rajouter :  
- Hier le coût de la vérité s'est révélé bien élevé.  
Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Luna. Law lui avait fait un joli dessin d'elle en forme de sirène, et Thomas lui avait rajouté des moustaches de chat. De sa toute petite voix de souris, mais maintenant ça ne la faisait plus rire, elle demanda :  
- Je peux le voir ?  
- Bien sûr. Nous vous avons placée juste à côté de son lit.  
Des sons continuaient de flotter, sûrement que le directeur parlait toujours, mais elle s'était déjà précipitée dans les bras de son père. Il était roide, le visage abîmé, mais sa poitrine montait et descendait. Elle posa son oreille dessus et entendit les battements de son cœur, preuve que tant que le petit muscle ferait vaillamment son travail, tout irait pour le mieux. Il était là et elle aussi, tous les deux, ensemble. Elle se sentit petite fille qui, au sortir d'un cauchemar, allait se réfugier dans les bras paternels pour se faire bercer par le mouvement rassurant de sa poitrine.  
Elle s'endormit ainsi.

xxxxx

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Le Chicaneur publia son journal. Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose. Une page à vrai dire. Une simple page, pas même recto verso, qui avait été imprimée par un stagiaire absent lors de l'attaque et Sturgis Podmore qui s'était proposé pour l'aider. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée à remettre en état une pièce d'imprimerie qui s'était un jour par invraisemblance trouvée au milieu d'une brocante, et avait croisé le chemin d'un Arthur Wesley aux bras déjà emplis d'un pot de colle usagé, d'élastiques, d'un sachet plastique sale et d'une collection de 503 tickets de métro.  
En fait elle aurait été signée Gutenberg que cela n'aurait surpris personne.  
Mais la feuille de chou, le Chicaneur, avait été édité. Ca tenait de la symbolique, mais la symbolique avait son importance, et l'arrivée des hiboux postaux avait été accueillie par une ovation de la table des Serdaigles. Faut dire que pour un Serdaigle, détruire un journal, déchirer un livre, ou sécher un cours relevait du crime de lèse-majesté.  
Harry qui applaudissait également depuis sa place aurait aimé que Luna soit là pour y assister. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il applaudissait et il se rassit honteusement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'applaudir, il n'avait pas le droit de saluer le courage des autres.  
Et puis est-ce qu'on lui avait demandé son avis à lui ?  
A midi Luna revint à l'école et fut accueillie par toutes les personnes qui la charriaient avant et voyaient maintenant en elle « une amie qu'il fallait protéger, parce que c'est pas facile ce qu'elle vit ». Bref, au lieu des moqueries dont elle était d'habitude l'objet elle fut accueillie par quelque chose de bien pire : une sincère pitié condescendante. La sincérité des élèves ne faisait aucun doute, mais leur pitié également. Heureusement les Gryffondors allèrent au devant d'elle et l'entraînèrent dans le parc pour manger tranquillement un panier repas que leur avaient fourni les elfes. Alors qu'Harry fixait l'herbe écossaise, une tête aux yeux de soucoupe avec une lueur interrogatrice glissa soudain dans son champ de vision, les cheveux nettoyant le sol. C'était Luna qui s'était contorsionnée pour forcer Harry à la regarder. Celui-ci avait balbutié quelques mots avant de fuir vers le terrain de quidditch.  
Il fut d'une humeur détestable tout le reste de la journée. Or, la chose la pire au monde quand on broie du noir est sûrement d'être encerclé par Hermione et Ron qui discutent pour meubler le silence, véritable pièce de boulevard horripilante, désopilante et franchement agaçante. Après avoir fait le tour des adjectifs se finissant en « ante » (lassante, irritante, énervante, exaspérante, embêtante, épatante, crispante, chiante, emmerdante, rayez la mention inutile), Harry sortit de cours d'Histoire de la Magie en prétextant un malaise pendant que le professeur Binns abordait – ô surprise – le sujet des gobelins, et se retrouva dans les couloirs.  
Pas une seule seconde il ne pensa à aller dans son dortoir. A plus forte raison à l'infirmerie. Et comme il pleuvait des cordes, il ne lui restait qu'à se promener dans le château comme une âme en peine.

Dumbledore lui avait donné un choix à faire, et au début ça avait été enivrant. Il avait été assailli par ces mots qu'on ne prononce qu'avec des majuscules : Liberté, Responsabilité, Avenir. C'est pas facile à gérer les mots à majuscule, ils arrivent tout gonflés d'importance, mettent les pieds sur le bureau, et occupent la place.  
Ils ne font rien d'autre. Ni ils parlent, ni ils font de grand discours. Ils sont là, tout simplement, et ils pèsent de tout leur poids. Ils donnent le sentiment de se retrouver dans le bus assis entre un phoque et un éléphant qui liraient paisiblement le journal. Ils sont pas méchants, ils vaquent à leurs affaires, mais on a beau leur cogner dans le ventre, ils ne bougent pas et on finit par manquer d'oxygène.  
Harry avait envie de vivre. Pas de majuscule cette fois, juste vivre. Peinard dans son école, être normal, avoir une famille ou en fonder une (à ce point précis du cours de ses pensées, il rougit), peut-être se prendre une cuite pour fêter la fin des études, puis s'en prendre une autre au moment d'entrer dans la vie active. Bref, une vie d'étudiant normale, rien d'extraordinaire. Un peu de magie, mais dans la limite du raisonnable. Peut-être même s'ennuyer un peu, ça pourrait être sympa de s'ennuyer.  
Et voilà qu'on lui donnait un choix à faire, et qu'il avait pris – contre toute attente – l'option lui garantissant une durée de vie dans la moyenne.  
Or c'est au moment même où il avait fait son choix qu'il avait remarqué les lignes écrites en petit caractère dans un coin de la marge. Les modalités qui faisaient qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser à accepter. Il s'était fait piéger, s'était rendu compte qu'il était lâche, puis qu'il ne pouvait en fait même pas se cacher derrière cette lâcheté, et ça le foutait en rogne.  
Il tapa dans une armure qui choisit de se laisser faire sachant pertinemment que des deux elle ne serait pas la première à hurler. Ce que confirma Harry en poussant un cri de douleur et de frustration. Il leva la tête, se frotta le poing et nota qu'il était dans le couloir directorial. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et grimpa les escaliers pour dire sa manière de penser au directeur.  
Et puis parce que bon, on parle d'Harry Potter donc il faut bien qu'à un moment ou un autre il entende quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas entendre et qu'il interprétera sûrement de travers, il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau en distinguant Snape et Dumbledore plongés dans une conversation.

- Qui?  
- Aucune idée. Mais personne en dehors du journal ou de l'Ordre ne savait où il était déplacé.  
S'ensuivit un moment de silence pendant lequel on entendit une cuillère remuer dans une tasse, puis la voix de Snape explosa :  
- Et pourquoi vous me le dites ? Si quelqu'un trahit l'Ordre pour le Seigneur des Tênèbres c'est sûrement moi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à me faire confiance, ma rédemption ?  
Il cracha les derniers mots avec un tel mépris qu'Harry sortit sa baguette.  
- Oh, la rédemption. Voilà un bien joli mot mais je préfère celui de choix. Oui j'ai foi en votre choix Severus, et je vous confierai ma vie sans une once d'hésitation. Mais j'ai également foi dans le choix de chaque membre de l'Ordre. Non, ce qui me fait partager mes doutes, ce n'est pas parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas celui qui trahit, mais parce que si vous êtes celui qui ne trahit pas, alors vous êtes celui qui court les plus grands risques.  
Harry sentit une véritable inquiétude dans la voix du vieux sorcier  
- Vous subirez pire que la mort si Voldemort apprend ce que vous faites aux Etats-Unis. Faites très attention Severus.  
- Je fais toujours attention.  
Mais la voix de Snape était moins sèche que ce qu'elle voulait paraître.  
- Vous allez cloisonner l'ordre ?  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cela distillerait doute et zizanie parmi les membres ; et je n'ai pas envie que l'espion de Tom sache que je suis au courant de son existence. Je veux qu'il se sente en confiance, qu'il se relâche. Je veux le voir fureter, et alors je l'attraperai. Puis nous discuterons lui et moi.  
Un silence plutôt long s'installa, qu'un raclement de chaise et la voix de Snape interrompirent.  
- Je vais y aller Albus. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire d'ici ce soir. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.  
- Très bien Severus, répondit le directeur d'une voix soudain plus dynamique. A bientôt alors.  
Des bruits de pas, puis le professeur de potion se refit entendre, la voix imperceptiblement hésitante.  
- Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.  
Un bruit de flamme annonça le départ de Snape par la cheminée.  
- Allez, entre Harry. Ne reste donc pas dans le couloir, tu vas attraper froid avec tous ces courants d'air.  
Harry fut pris d'une certaine rougeur et entrouvrit doucement la porte, comme s'il avait peur de se faire encore plus remarquer.  
- Professeur, je ne voulais pas écouter. Juste je… enfin je suis sorti de cours et…  
- Pas de souci Harry. Au contraire, je te remercie de ta courtoisie et de m'avoir laisser finir cette discussion avec le professeur Snape, répondit-il les yeux pétillants de malice.  
Dumbledore se leva et alla fureter dans une armoire le temps qu'Harry s'asseye. Il voulait laisser au jeune Gryffon le temps de rassembler ses idées. En général, les gens donnaient l'impression que crise et précipitation allaient de pair, alors qu'au contraire il fallait savoir être patient pour que les bonnes décisions parviennent à destination, c'est-à-dire chez Dumbledore la plupart du temps.  
Le jeune Gryffon était certainement là pour donner sa réponse au choix cornélien que le directeur lui avait soumis. Il n'est jamais aisé de prendre une décision, et il est parfois encore plus difficile de l'annoncer au monde. Si il craignait que le Survivant ne veuille pas se battre, l'idée qu'Harry accepte le combat l'effrayait encore plus. Il ne voulait pas le voir se lancer dans cette guerre, il était trop jeune, il avait déjà trop vécu, accompli de grandes choses, qui pouvait s'arroger le droit de lui en demander plus ?  
- Professeur, vous allez bien ?  
Perdu dans ses pensées, le temps s'était saisi de lui et s'était fait oublier : il était resté immobile devant l'armoire.  
- Oui, oui. Je me demandais si tu préférais du jus de citrouille ou une bieraubeure.  
- Une bieraubeurre s'il vous plaît.  
Il apporta deux verres et s'assit à son bureau, laissant l'élève parler.  
- Je ne veux pas me battre. Vous m'aviez laissé un choix et j'ai choisi de ne pas me battre. Je… Je voulais une vie normale. Je me suis dit que c'est pour ça que mes parents sont morts. Personne ne me reconnaîtrait, je ne reconnaîtrais personne. C'était lâche mais je n'aurais pas eu conscience d'être lâche puisque je n'aurais même pas su que j'étais Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas professeur ? J'avais honte, mais j'avais décidé.  
Quelque chose se cassa dans la voix de l'élève, et quelque chose se fêla dans le cœur du directeur. Un mélange de déception et de profond soulagement.  
- Puis j'ai réalisé que si j'acceptais, je ne me souviendrais de rien. Je me souviendrais pas de Voldemort, ni de Bellatrix, mais j'oublierais aussi tout de mes parents, j'oublierais Ron, Hermione, les Wesley. J'oublierais Poudlard. Et puis… et puis j'oublierais aussi Sirius.  
Harry releva la tête et une flamme brilla dans ses yeux. Une énergie farouche et intransigeante.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que j'avais le choix ? Vous savez que je ne peux pas abandonner ce que je suis.  
- Mais tu as le choix.  
- Lequel ? celui de renier ceux que j'aime ? celui de les oublier, tous ! celui les laisser mourir tout seuls alors que j'irais promener mon chien. Je ne suis pas libre et vous le savez mieux que personne.  
- Tu peux accepter la destinée d'Harry Potter avec tout ce qu'elle contient – les gens qui tiennent à lui, ses souvenirs, la prophétie – ou devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Qui tu voudras, et avoir la vie que tu voudras. En ce moment personne n'a jamais été aussi maître de sa destinée que toi. Seulement tu peux bien souhaiter te cacher derrière ta « honte », vouloir fuir la guerre, ce que je trouve à la fois normal et sain, tu as déjà fait ton choix.  
Dumbledore fixa ses yeux bleus dans les yeux émeraudes de l'adolescent. Non, l'adolescent avait disparu dès qu'il avait franchi sa porte. Ce qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus un adolescent. Pas tout à fait un homme, mais plus un adolescent.  
- Tu me reproches en réalité que le choix soit si facile à faire. Tu tournes le dos à ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, une vie simple sans guerre où les gens te connaîtraient pour ce que tu es et non d'après une idée qu'ils se font de toi ; tu t'en veux et tu me blâmes pour ça. Tu sais que c'est injuste.  
- Mais je voulais vraiment fuir, ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais juste pensé. J'avais baissé les bras !  
- Oui, de même qu'il m'arrive de vouloir laisser l'Ordre se débrouiller sans moi. Mais je suis encore là et toi aussi. Nous savons tous les deux ce que c'est que d'accepter d'être ce que nous sommes.  
Dumbledore laissa ses paroles mûrir aux oreilles d'Harry tandis que celui-ci faisait machinalement tournoyer son verre. Tout était si simple à la surface de ce verre, de légères ondes qui se baladaient et se promenaient en un mouvement régulier, fluide, éternel. Telle une pensine, il aurait pu y déverser ses idées. Les y laisser couler et les oublier à jamais. Mais Dumbledore avait raison, il avait choisi d'être le Survivant, celui qui devrait tuer Voldemort, et aussi Harry Potter. Il releva la tête.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Nous allons nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Tom, Harry. Tout simplement.  
Un sourire éclairait le visage d'Albus.

xxxxx

Il était minuit et Severus Snape travaillait encore à la Runespoor. Il n'était pas le seul assistant du professeur Diony, seulement celui-ci faisait en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent jamais. Il leur demandait de concocter une certaine potion, ou de réfléchir à une problème précis et se chargeait ensuite tout seul de regrouper les données et d'interpréter les résultats.  
Severus s'était procuré grâce à Rossini les adresses des autres assistants, et leur avait extorqué leurs recherches. Ca ne s'était pas toujours fait dans la douceur, mais un sortilège d'oubli cacherait à jamais les sorts qu'il avait pu lancer. Rien de dolosif évidemment, mais un imperio ou trois gouttes de veritaserum simplifiaient souvent les choses.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait enfin les rapports des cinq autres assistants. Il les avait étudié sous toutes leurs coutures avant d'oser émettre l'hypothèse qui se formait à son esprit. Diony s'attaquait à une des branches les plus obscures de la magie, le subconscient.  
Il est facile de manipuler le conscient, le conscient fluctue comme une marée, il faut en comprendre les signes, le mouvement, le rythme ; mais ceci fait les potions de colère, d'amour ou de vérité sont aisées à inventer. Quand on a un ou deux doctorats en poche bien entendu.  
Mais le subconscient, constituait une autre paire de manche. Car parvenir à manipuler le subconscient de quelqu'un, c'était parvenir à changer intrinsèquement cette personne. Jouer sur son conscient pour qu'untel soit d'une humeur massacrante est plutôt facile. La potion s'avère superficielle et limitée dans le temps. Mais jouer avec le subconscient de quelqu'un revient à franchir des barrières autrement plus élaborées. A ruser avec les replis qui font que chacun est ce qu'il est, à atteindre des zones ignorées de tous, si intimes que même l'individu en ignore l'existence. Et les effleurer de son intelligence, de sa volonté au moyen d'une potion représente la pire des intrusions.  
Une intrusion qui est souvent fatale : influer le subconscient de quelqu'un revient souvent à changer à jamais ce qu'il est, son caractère.  
Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette branche de la magie avait été interdite. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que Snape était excité comme une puce.  
Cependant quelque chose clochait, certains des ingrédients que Diony s'était procuré la dernière fois étaient trop abusifs pour une potion de ce type qui demandait douceur et subtilité. A quoi pouvait bien servir une écaille de sirène ? Et qu'est-ce que cherchait à faire exactement Diony ?  
Parce que dans l'absolu, la découverte de Snape ne servait encore à rien. La donne serait complètement différente en fonction de ce que chercher à faire Diony. Avec la puissance des ingrédients utilisés, il était possible de détruire le subconscient de quelqu'un !  
Qu'est-ce que donnerait un esprit sans subconscient ? Une coquille vide ? Un fou extrêmement réactif ? Peut-être un esprit d'une telle sensibilité qu'il parviendrait à une autre compréhension des choses.  
Mais au-delà de ces questions d'éthique, l'intérêt du scientifique le saisit et la satisfaction d'avoir un défi à sa hauteur lui procura une joie intense. Enfin un délit intellectuel à sa mesure.  
Snape nettoya son chaudron, rangea ses affaires, transforma sa robe en pantalon et sortit dans New York. Il prit la direction du petit meublé qu'il occupait quand il était trop tard pour retourner à Poudlard. Les rues étaient désertes et il était tout à sa découverte. Son appartement se trouvait dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler un quartier mal famé. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un coupe gorge, seulement il n'était peut-être pas très prudent si on était une fille de le traverser une fois la nuit tombée. En fait, cela aurait été suicidaire. L'appartement était propre, abordable, et pour ce qu'il en demandait celui lui convenait très bien. Quant aux voyous qui voudraient l'embêter, il avait toujours sa baguette à portée de main et prête à l'emploi.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais quand les cinq clochards qui se réchauffaient autour du feu se mirent à le suivre, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il l'avait oubliée au laboratoire. Il pressa le pas. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait oublié sa baguette. Jamais aucun sorcier n'oubliait sa baguette ! mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?  
Il était bientôt arrivé, plus que trente mètres. Ne pas ralentir le rythme. Merde, quelqu'un l'attendait au bas de la porte : ils le guettaient.  
Tout d'abord se calmer et continuer à avancer. Alors que ses agresseurs se rapprochaient de lui il bifurqua brusquement à l'intérieur d'une impasse. Il fit tomber une poubelle pour gêner les agresseurs qui se lançaient à sa poursuite, et analysa la situation. Elle n'était pas fameuse. De toute façon, aucune situation ne peut être fameuse quand le dernier recours consiste à se précipiter dans une impasse.  
Il empila précipitamment quelques poubelles et essaya de grimper sur un mur pour atteindre l'échelle de secours serpentant le long de l'immeuble. Elle était trop haute et les mendiants se rapprochaient, tranquillement mais sûrement. Ils ramassèrent quelques bouts de bois en chemin qui pourraient éventuellement leur servir de batte tandis que Severus essayait désespérément d'élever son promontoire avec des chaises cassées qui traînaient ça et là.  
Soudain il se sentit enlevé par deux mains vigoureuses qui le saisirent sous les aisselles et se retrouva dans un couloir. L'homme, au prix d'une périlleuse acrobatie, s'était penché pour le saisir, et alors que les clochards se précipitaient en criant vers l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant une voix caverneuse lui dit :  
- Ne traînons pas ici. Ils dorment dans la rue mais sont plus coriaces que des pitbulls, venez.  
Severus le suivit sans un mot, se sentant en situation d'infériorité. Il n'avait pas de baguette et ce bon samaritain devait faire un mètre quatre vingt dix pour cent dix kilos de muscle. Bref, le genre de personne qu'on ne souhaite pas indisposer.  
Ils traversèrent une série de couloirs, montèrent des escaliers, se retrouvèrent un moment dans une cave et, après avoir guetté le silence pendant cinq minutes, son sauveur jugea qu'ils étaient enfin hors de danger.  
- C'est bon, vous ne risquez plus rien d'eux.  
- Merci de m'avoir aidé monsieur…  
- Jean. Mais vous vous trompez professeur, je ne vous ai pas aidé. Je vous ai juste entraîné là où on m'a ordonné de vous amener.  
Severus essaya immédiatement de tranplanner mais sentit une barrière qui le repoussa.  
- Qui vous a demandé de m'attirer ici ?  
- Moi.  
Il se retourna pour voir entre ses yeux une baguette, sa baguette, et juste après un éclair rouge.  
- Stupefix.

xxxxx

Quand il se réveilla, il avait les mains attachées derrière le dos. En face de lui était assis un homme qui semblait le garder.  
- Une cigarette ?  
Il l'ignora et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle était correcte. Propre et insipide, comme un appartement dont on vient de déménager. Un bureau traînait dans le coin.  
- Pas de cigarette ? très bien. Bon, tu bouges pas de là, j'préviens les autres que t'es réveillé.  
Les nœuds semblaient bien faits, il ne pouvait toujours pas transplanner et il n'avait pas de baguette. Oui, après mûre réflexion, il prit la décision de ne pas partir.  
Au bout d'une minute des pas résonnèrent et le professeur Diony apparut dans son champ de vision. Le petit professeur se gratta la tête d'un air songeur.  
- Oh. Euh… vous pouvez le détacher s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à un homme, de taille moyenne, le visage quelconque, l'allure banale, et qui fumait un cigare.  
- D'gereux.  
- Ah, d'accord. Vous êtes sûrs ? Bon, bien alors, euh… merci, et voici pour le salaire.  
Diony tendit une bourse qui disparut dans la poche de l'homme. Ce dernier marmonna entre ses lèvres quelque chose qu'une oreille entraînée traduirait par « 'reste dans l'coin si v's'avez b'soin d'qu'qu'chose ». Apparemment, il était en conflit avec les voyelles.  
Une fois l'homme parti, Maître Diony se leva, s'approcha à petit pas des escaliers pour vérifier que personne ne le surveillait, et revint vers Severus pour le détacher.  
- Ce sont des gens très gentils, mais très axés sur la sécurité, expliqua-t-il au prisonnier tandis que celui-ci se massait les poignets. Un des principes fondamentaux sans lesquels l'univers s'écoulerait est qu'il faut se masser les poignets juste après avoir été attaché. Même avec de simples menottes qui ne blessent pas. Personne n'en a jamais compris la raison, mais puisque c'est comme ça, tout le monde s'y plie, Snape y compris.  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
Severus l'ignora. L'idée de boire le verre que ce maître es potion, un kidnappeur, lui tendait, était si incongrue qu'elle en devenait amusante. Bien sûr, si on oubliait que c'était lui le kidnappé.  
Le professeur se leva, sortit un parchemin de sa poche, et marmonna à mi-voix ce qu'il y lisait. Une fois assuré de ne pas buter sur certains mots, il se racla la gorge et clama d'une voix qui se voulait grave et imposante :  
- Professeur, je vous ai fait enlever par ce que je fatigue de me faire épier. Dites à Rossini d'arrêter de m'espionner, il saura ce que je fais en même temps que tous les autres. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous relâche. Bien entendu je ne m'attends pas à vous voir au travail demain.  
Il ponctua le coup d'un regard qui se voulait autoritaire, intimidant et certainement ferme. Severus haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.  
Réaliser que le nabot en face de lui pensait qu'il était sous ordre de Rossini le rassura  
Alors que Diony retournait sur ses pas un peu démonté par l'absence de réaction de Severus, il prit la parole.  
- A quel niveau du subconscient agit cette potion ?  
Diony pirouetta sur lui-même pour fixer l'ancien mangemort.  
- Vous essayez d'agir sur le subconscient, mais vos ingrédients sont trop abusifs pour une telle potion.  
- Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?  
- Si vous ne me le dites pas, je le découvrirai. Cela me demandera du temps, mais quand je saurai ce que vous faites rien ne m'empêchera de partager mes renseignements avec Rossini. Alors que si vous m'incluez dans votre recherche, non seulement je pourrais vous aider mais je garderais le secret.  
Maître Diony s'assit sur une chaise et sortit un jeu d'osselet. Il en lança un, prit les cinq qui reposaient sur le bureau avant de rattraper celui qui retombait. Il réfléchissait.  
- Mais si je vous le dis, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de tout révéler à Bastian ?  
- Je me moque de votre petite guéguerre de bureau, de savoir qui de vous ou de Rossini va finri à la tête de la Runespoor. Je veux simplement faire de la vraie recherche. Pas avoir à surveiller qui regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et encore moins être cantonné à nettoyer des chaudrons.  
Quatre osselets furent projetés.  
- Et vous utilisez l'imperio pour travailler sur cette potion ? un peu excessif, non ?  
Il sentit une pointe de legilimancie le titiller. Rien d'aussi sournois que Voldemort, ni d'aussi agile que Dumbledore, mais le domaine du petit chercheur ne se limitait apparemment pas aux potions.  
- Je viens d'un pays qui suit en ce moment des troubles qu'on peut qualifier excessifs. J'en ai acquis une certaine tolérance envers certains sorts, dit-il balayant la conversation de la main pour poursuivre sur ce qui piquait sa curiosité. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est l'usage d'écaille de sirène.  
Les osselets voltigeaient maintenant. Deux en l'air, deux dans sa paume, deux sur le bureau, et il accélérait le rythme. Diony l'écoutait, donc il hésitait. Snape reprit la parole.  
- Le mélange de l'écaille de sirène avec les poils d'Erkling est trop violent pour une potion de ce type. J'ai l'impression que vous essayez d'annihiler ou au moins d'assoupir le subconscient. Mais c'est absurde, pourquoi créer une telle potion ?  
La vitesse était telle que les osselets ne se distinguaient plus entre eux, formaient un cercle flou. Visiblement, c'était ainsi que le professeur Diony se concentrait.  
- Et si on le déplaçait ?  
Silence sceptique.  
- Le subconscient ? Mais pour le mettre où ?  
- Si on le plaçait au niveau du conscient ?  
Snape réalisa que Diony faisait apparaître des osselets du néant, ils devaient maintenant avoisiner la dizaine.  
- Quand deux esprits partagent un même corps, ils ne possèdent jamais en même temps ce corps. Une étude a montré que dans ces cas la volonté qui n'agit pas reposait dans certains coins reculés du subconscient. Si on donnait à la partie « ensommeillée » plus d'influence, plus de poids ?  
Les osselets prenaient maintenant feu. Le professeur Diony fixait Snape pour guetter la petite étincelle de compréhension qui arriva à l'heure au rendez-vous.  
- Les loups garous !  
- Oui !  
Un air de fierté déplacée apparut sur le visage du professeur.  
- Le loup et l'humain partagent le même corps. Si on parvient à renforcer l'influence humaine les soirs de pleine lune, il serait possible pour le loup garou de se dominer, développa Snape. Mais c'est de la théorie ça !  
- Oh, fit maître Diony en se mettant les mains devant la bouche, le regard stupéfait tandis que les osselets tombaient lamentablement autour de lui. Vous avez deviné.  
Snape l'ignora.  
- Vous cherchez à intervertir les deux états de conscience ?  
- Vous le répéterez à quelqu'un ?  
Son ton était hésitant, Snape ne savait plus s'il avait affaire à un fou furieux, à un génie, ou à un gamin pris en faute. Il s'en moquait. L'idée était si folle, si ambitieuse, si grandiose. Grandiose, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il était happé par elle, un tournis le prit. Il oubliait qu'il était sur une chaise miteuse et dans son cerveau la sirène des pompiers retentit, ça fonctionnait trop vite, trop de possibilités, trop de défis. Il allait imploser.  
- Oui. D'où l'usage de la membrane. C'est logique. Mais supposons que vous réussissiez sans détruire la psyché du sujet, si un loup garou boit votre potion un jour normal, la potion ne risque pas de donner de la force au loup ?  
- Une autre difficulté ! Il faut rendre la potion répulsive au loup.  
- Donnez-moi ma baguette. Vite, donnez la moi !  
Une fois libre, Snape fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin.  
- Et si on la faisait muter ? Regardez.  
Il gribouilla quelque chose sur une feuille de papier, ce à quoi répliqua maître Diony. L'un dans l'autre, le petit matin se leva qu'ils partageaient toujours leurs idées.

xxxxx

(1) Le français Jean de la Mertaillère, éminent sociologue de son époque, a émis l'hypothèse que toute bonne révolution devait avoir dans ses motifs « du pain pour tous, et pas trop cher quand même. » Certains émettent l'hypothèse que cette conclusion perçue depuis comme nécessité et scrupuleusement suivie par tous les révolutionnaires fut grandement influencée par la horde de citoyens et camarades français qui brandissaient des fourches en bas de chez lui, saccageaient ses champs et, d'une matière toute patriotique, le guillotinèrent. Ses dernières paroles furent, alors que sa maison partait en flamme, « putain de merde les cons. Ils ont brûlé mes réserves de farine ! ». Il faut dire, un révolutionnaire, c'est pas très malin. Surtout quand il est guidé par une foule.

* * *

allez, vous l'entendez le petit 'go' indigo à votre gauche ? il crie "cliquez moi dessus ! cliquez moi dessus !"  
Il a vraiment envie que vous fassiez vos critiques, bonnes et mauvaises... Vous allez pas le décevoir quand même ?


	5. du chat et de la souris

Salut, désolé pour le retard.  
Je poursuis et vous laisse lire.  
Juste, si vous avez envie, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
En bien ou en mal (comme d'hab quoi)

* * *

_Une histoire de polynectar_

_chap 5 : du chat et de la souris_

L'homme sortait tard le soir. Il allait boire un coup, apparemment. Il aimait bien boire un coup, il en oubliait la guerre, ses amis, ses soucis. Parfois, quand il avait bien bu avec un inconnu de passage il oubliait même qu'il était un fier sang-pur et se mettait à chanter des chansons moldues paillardes. Les moldus étaient doués question chanson, surtout chansons paillardes. Il y avait par exemple celle du hérisson qui… ben contrairement à la girafe où on peut monter sur un tabouret… ou à l'escargot si on ralentit le mouvement, n'a aucun moyen de… euh… Non, l'homme n'était pas encore assez soûl pour chanter cette chanson, peut-être plus tard dans la soirée. (1)  
Donc l'homme allait vers le bar. Petit bistro qu'il affectionnait quand il était jeune, qu'il avait délaissé après son mariage et qu'il revisitait depuis quelques années. En partie parce qu'il s'y sentait bien, en partie pour y boire, mais surtout pour faire enrager sa femme. Certains couples perdurent en s'ignorant, d'autres en se croisant parfois et le plus rarement possible – au petit déjeuner le temps d'un café, un soir toutes les deux semaines le temps de penser à une chanson paillarde, un jour par an pour fêter leur anniversaire et montrer au monde qu'ils forment un couple comblé –, d'autres encore perdurent en vivant dans une parfaite osmose.  
Lui vivait en totale osmose avec sa femme, du type on pense la même chose au même moment et on est d'accord sur le fond et la forme. Peut-être pas toujours sur la personne par contre.  
Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Peu de gens pouvaient en dire autant, le seul problème est que l'onde qu'ils recevaient était brouillée par des intermittences incessantes et répétait tel un disque rayé "pourris lui la vie, pourris lui la vie". Ce à quoi ils obéissaient en leur âme et conscience.  
Ainsi donc l'homme accomplissait un double devoir en allant au bistro. Tout d'abord se faire plaisir, ensuite embêter sa femme. Et il n'existait pas de plus grand plaisir puisqu'il comptait double se mit-il à penser. Ensuite venait le simple plaisir d'embêter sa femme, et enfin le plaisir de se faire plaisir, logique.  
Il lui arrivait souvent dans sa grande sagesse d'avoir des réflexions philosophiques de cet acabit ; il avait ainsi trouvé réponse à "vaut-il mieux mourir en sauvant un ami, ou mourir en tuant un ennemi ?" et à "est-ce que la beauté d'une rose fraîchement éclose est plus riche que celle d'un chandelier d'argent finement ciselé ?". Réponses qui étaient respectivement : "mieux vaut pas mourir du tout, ducon" et "non, une fleur se vend deux mornilles alors qu'un bon chandelier peut aller jusqu'à deux cents gallions."

A la surprise de personne, le nom de famille de l'homme était Crabbe.

Monsieur Crabbe se rendait donc à son bar, ce que nota attentivement la petite silhouette désillusionnée qui se cachait dans un coin sombre de la ruelle. Beaucoup de précautions pour pas grand-chose, surtout quand on était au fait de la capacité d'attention et d'observation de Monsieur Crabbe, mais on avait confié à la petite silhouette une mission et elle l'accomplirait parfaitement.  
Elle précéda Monsieur Crabbe au bar, commanda une bière et attendit que ce dernier ait dans son corps de quoi remplir une petite barrique d'alcool. Dès que la voix hésitante de Monsieur Crabbe se mit à chanter – ce que d'aucuns auraient appelé brailler –, il lui offrit un verre et partit dans les aigus pour l'accompagner.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'une fois par semaine s'accomplissait le même rituel. Approcher l'idiot et boire avec lui dès que le cerveau de ce dernier prenait la consistance de cette gelée anglaise, fierté d'une nation, cauchemar des touristes. Le whisky n'était pas mauvais, l'imbécile l'était juste assez pour ne pas être totalement antipathique, il jugea à juste titre qu'il y avait des missions bien pires, se servit une rasade et la but cul sec.

xxxxx

Généralement les gens vous contactent quand vous êtes occupés. Et plus vous êtes occupés, plus ce qu'ils ont à dire est important. Aucune explication logique satisfaisante n'a été trouvée pour expliquer ce phénomène, mais en l'occurrence la potion de Snape en était bien à ce moment précis qui requiert toute notre attention si on ne veut pas qu'elle explose à la figure… quand il reçut le message de Dumbledore lui demandant de venir urgemment à Poudlard.  
Soupirant et sachant qu'il devrait retravailler pendant toute une matinée sur la potion, Snape éteignit le feu, et activa un portoloin pour apparaître dans ses quartiers, non loin du dortoir des Serpentards.  
Ce qu'il y vit se trouve assez bien résumé par l'expression "erf, erk, et glrmbzgr !!"  
- Bonjour Severus, je me suis permis de faire du thé.  
S'en suivit un petit bruit provenant du gargouillement du professeur de potion. Du vrai professeur de potion, parce qu'en face de lui se tenait Severus Snape, les cheveux aussi beaux que les siens, son nez d'aigle planté au milieu du visage, qui tenait une tasse de thé et le regardait les yeux brillants.  
Les yeux brillants ! jamais au grand jamais Severus Snape n'a eu les yeux brillants.  
Sauf peut-être la fois où Potter est tombé de son balai sous l'influence des détraqueurs, un grand jour que ce jour là. Et puis aussi quand Lockhart avait fait disparaître le bras de Potter. Mais jamais en attendant quelqu'un une tasse de thé à la main en tout cas.

Pour la première fois il voyait Dumbledore sous polynectar en face de lui et… et bien ce n'était pas agréable. C'était comme un miroir mais en vrai. Un reflet criant de réalité bafouée. Et puis cette manière de siroter le thé, depuis quand est-ce qu'il tendait la bouche de cette manière obséquieuse que l'on observait chez les vieilles filles de la famille Malfoy ? D'ailleurs il ne sirotait pas le thé, il le buvait. Rarement qui plus est. Quand il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il n'y avait ni eau, ni café à portée de main, et alors il le buvait à franche gorgée, quitte à se brûler, pour bien montrer qu'il le buvait parce que malgré tout on avait réussi à lui inculquer un minimum de manière mais qu'il avait pleinement conscience de perdre son temps avec cette boisson anglaise ringarde.  
Puis une pensée vint toquer à la porte de son esprit : Dumbledore non plus ne sirotait jamais le thé. Le directeur s'amusait de lui.  
Une fois ce constat fait, il se ressaisit. Toutes ces pensées n'avaient duré qu'un bref instant, juste un tressaillement, mais cela suffisait pour qu'elles soient notées, enregistrées, commentées et appréciées par Dumbledore.  
- J'ai du gâcher une potion pour venir.  
- J'en suis navré Severus mais la situation s'est compliquée. Je sortais de cours quand je suis tombé sur Scrimgeour, et il a besoin de me parler.  
Se taire, ne pas lui faire le plaisir de lui demander ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire, attendre tranquillement, ou le plus tranquillement possible, la fin de son laïus.  
- Le soucis est que je viens de boire du polynectar, et que j'en ai encore pour cinquante minutes. Scrimgeour avait l'air impatient, pressé et quelque peu dérouté, et quand il s'agit d'un auror avec vingt six ans d'ancienneté ce sont généralement des détails que je prends en compte.  
Diable ! mais que venait-il faire dans cette galère ? Quelque peu réticent, il posa finalement la question.  
- J'aimerais que vous preniez du polynectar et que vous vous fassiez passer pour moi.  
Stop. Cette situation avait un air de déjà vu et lui rappelait la première fois où Albus lui avait parlé de la Runespoor. Il pouvait faire comme la dernière fois, hurler, perdre ses moyens, se ridiculiser, ou bien admettre sa défaite dès maintenant, gagner du temps et économiser le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Mais c'était difficile, il détestait le directeur. Il détestait en toute honnêteté le directeur, pourquoi le mettait-il toujours dans des situations invivables ?  
- C'est un service que je ne peux demander qu'à vous, je ne peux confier à personne que je donne vos cours de potion.  
Et que tu voles mes caleçons aussi ! s'entendit penser Snape. Etrange pensée que voilà. Mais alors que son poing était pris de convulsions spasmodiques, qu'une goutte de sueur salée et huileuse glissait le long de son front, au prix d'un effort évidemment violent, il parvint à mettre de côté sa fierté et tendit la main.  
- Donnez moi la potion.

xxxxx

Scrimgeour attendait dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, assis sur un fauteuil. L'austérité de la pièce, ainsi que celle de sa locataire ajouta-t-il après réflexion, ne se prêtaient pas à la saine activité libératrice du tournage en rond. Le professeur de métamorphose n'était pas exactement quelqu'un qui apprécierait de voir Scrimgeour, fusse-t-il ministre de la Magie, faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Et l'idée d'être métamorphosé en carpette ne le séduisait pas trop, c'est pourquoi il se tenait assis, engoncé dans ce fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Tasse qui était froide depuis déjà quelques minutes.  
- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver ?  
- Non je ne le sais pas. D'ailleurs vous vous doutez bien que dans l'hypothèse je le saurais, si je ne vous ai rien dit auparavant ce n'est pas pour vous le révéler maintenant.  
Le commun des mortels avait souvent le sentiment de retomber en enfance en présence de McGonagall. Elle incarnait à elle seule la nourrice, le professeur, et la grand-mère anglaise. Elle produisait cet effet même à des gens plus âgés qu'elle. En réalité, sa vieille nourrice qu'elle visitait une fois l'an avait également cette sensation. Scrimgeour résistait tant bien que mal à ce sentiment en se cachant derrière la certitude qu'il était le dirigeant des Royaume-Uni. Ou de ce qu'il en restait.  
- Le professeur Snape est parti le chercher, il ne devrait pas tarder.  
Comment pouvait-elle à l'aide d'une phrase si simple donner l'impression à ses interlocuteurs de se faire rabrouer ?

La tête de Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée.  
- Excusez-moi, Rufus. J'étais chez un vieil ami un peu porté sur le radotage quand j'ai eu votre message. Si vous voulez me rejoindre dans mon bureau.  
La tête disparut. Scrimgeour jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette et arriva enfin au bureau directorial. Quelque chose était changé dans l'air ambiant. Ne serait-ce que le directeur qui était en train de se débarrasser de la suie qui lui était tombée dessus. Ce qui était étrange puisque lui-même n'avait pas un soupçon de suie sur ses habits.  
Dumbledore, suite au regard interrogateur du ministre, pointa la cheminée du regard.  
- Zariyah garde la cheminée et a… un sens de l'humour particulier. Asseyez-vous donc Rufus, et dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.  
Snape avait remarqué que Scrimgeour était gêné dans cette pièce, qu'elle semblait différente. Il se devait de lui changer les idées avant que l'ex-auror ne remarque ce qui clochait : la pièce manquait de vie. Le phoenix, les tableaux, son reflet, cette multitude de choses qui donnaient cette chaleur particulière au bureau de Dumbledore avaient laissé place à un vide muet dès que Snape était entré dans la salle. Un mutisme farouche et froid.  
Vite, le distraire. Lui proposer à boire.  
- Vous prendrez bien un peu de whisky au citron par hasard ? proposa-t-il en lisant l'étiquette de la bouteille.  
Du whisky au citron ? diable, les étrangetés de Dumbledore prenaient des proportions inattendues ! Pourvu que Scrimgeour refuse, il n'avait lui-même aucune envie de goûter à cette boisson.  
- Du whisky au citron ?  
Merci pour l'écho, pensa Snape. Allons-y pour le grand jeu.  
- Oui, il s'agit d'une boisson qu'un moine trappiste français a inventé au 17ème siècle après avoir rencontré…  
- Euh… de l'eau suffira, je vous en prie.  
Hé hé, cela pouvait être amusant finalement de jouer Dumbledore remarqua Snape. Le seul véritable souci était ces gouttes qu'il s'était injecté dans les yeux et qui le piquaient obstinément ; telle était la solution de fortune qu'ils avaient trouvée pour leur donner un aspect étincelant. Car même sous polynectar, Severus Snape ne faisait pas scintiller ses yeux.  
Si un jour la famille Snape devait avoir une devise, ce serait celle-là.

Scrimgeour saisit son verre et se mit à parler, tandis que Snape se gratta la tête. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas normalement, mais il ne parvenait pas à définir quoi.  
- Des langues de plomb cherchent depuis longtemps à percer le secret de la marque des Ténèbres.  
Snape hocha la tête lentement, manière de dire : "oui, je suis au courant". C'était un secret de polichinelle. Une des grandes croyances de la première guerre était qu'il y avait moyen de révéler la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant bras des mangemorts. Et ce, malgré la possibilité pour les mangemorts de la cacher à volonté. Snape doutait personnellement qu'ils parviennent à quoique ce soit, il reposait sur son bras une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, une magie vivante, sinueuse. A son humble mais brillant avis, Voldemort y avait incorporé une touche de Fourchelangue, ce qui en faisait par nature quelque chose d'incompréhensible et inabordable par le reste des sorciers.  
- Dès que j'ai pu j'ai ordonné la reprise des travaux et une jeune langue de plomb a réussi à fabriquer une potion permettant de la dévoiler.  
La main de Snape trembla imperceptiblement, ce que Scrimgeour, les yeux plongés dans ceux du directeur ne remarqua pas. Quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, vite.  
- Ah.  
Bon, à défaut d'être intelligentes les réponses monosyllabiques ne risquaient pas de le mettre dans la panade. Pas plus qu'il ne l'était du moins. Et ce sentiment de gêne qui persistait, l'agaçait, mais toujours caché dans les coins sombres de son esprit, hors de sa compréhension. Juste qu'il sache que quelque chose n'était pas normal.  
- Elle a été testée et nous avons pu arrêter trois jeunes recrues qui venaient de s'engager dans les rangs des mangemorts, dont l'une travaillait au département des Transports et Communications Magiques.  
- Félicitations, voilà une belle victoire.  
- Excepté que… Albus, vous êtes au fait de ce qui se déroule actuellement dans les balkans ?  
- J'ai quelques contacts qui me tiennent au courant, en effet.  
- Oui, l'Ordre. Cependant malgré votre organisation, et bien qu'il s'agisse certainement de personnes compétentes, ceux qui vous aident ne sont que des citoyens qui n'ont ni la logistique, ni l'expérience nécessaires pour déterrer la vérité.  
Pas de sarcasmes. Surtout ne rien dire et le laisser croire qu'il avait raison. Plus il se fourvoyait, plus Albus aurait les coudées franches. N'empêche, il était tellement tentant de lui rire au nez et de nommer certains des aurors en qui il plaçait sa confiance.  
- Vous faites un magnifique travail, mais vous êtes limités par la nature du groupe et des gens qui s'y trouvent. Des faits étranges ont suscité un certain nombre de doute quant à l'efficacité du président Bulgare à gérer la crise dans son pays. En conséquence je l'ai fait surveiller et nous avons découvert qu'il rencontrait régulièrement des gens référencés sur nos listes. Seulement il s'agit du président de la magie, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose, et encore moins l'accuser publiquement sans preuves fondées.  
- Jusqu'à quel point se portent vos… soupçons ?  
- Nous avons surtout remarqué des échanges d'information. Et du matériel illégal a changé de mains. Nous étions pratiquement sûr qu'il était à l'origine des troubles qu'il est justement censé combattre.  
- Etait ?  
- Oui, maintenant nous en sommes sûrs.  
Un sourire mélangé entre la fierté et la gêne flirtait sur les lèvres du ministre. Sourire que Snape détestait. Détestait absolument, ceux du genre à vous regarder candidement et à dire « j'ai marqué un but ! ce n'est pas de ma faute si la balle a rebondi sur le mur pour casser la fenêtre de madame Dufourneau. N'empêche, j'ai vraiment marqué un beau but, reprise de volée ! »  
Ceux qu'on a envie de noyer dans une bassine dès la naissance.  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour en être sûrs ? demanda Snape alors que cette impression étrange qui le titillait depuis tout à l'heure ne voulait pas lâcher prise.  
- J'ai demandé à un commando spécial d'auror de l'enlever, et nous lui avons donné la potion Demarkes, celle de la jeune langue de plomb : il a la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.  
- Vous avez quoi ?!  
- Je l'ai fait enlever. Mais il a la marque, c'est un mangemort, Albus.  
Crétin, triple buse et corne de dragon !  
- Et s'il ne l'avait pas eue, vous auriez fait quoi ? La communauté internationale ne va pas apprécier qu'on enlève les dirigeants des pays.  
- Dirigeant qui ment à son peuple et soutien les terroristes qui sévissent sur son territoire.  
- Là n'est pas la question ! cela risque de geler nos relations avec toute l'Europe au moment où nous en avons le plus besoin.  
- Au contraire, c'est une grande victoire, et vous ne l'admettez pas parce que ce n'est pas la vôtre.  
Scrimgeour s'était levé en fulminant. Une réplique cinglante manqua jaillir des lèvres de Snape dont les yeux censés être étincelants étaient rouges de colère. Heureusement perdu dans la sienne, Scrimgeour ne remarqua rien. Snape se planta les ongles dans la robe et se rappela qu'il était Dumbledore et qu'il devait agir comme tel.  
Et puis si le ministre envenimait les choses, cela ferait également avorter sa mission aux Etats-Unis  
- Asseyez-vous je vous prie Rufus.  
Il avait un peu butté sur le 'p', ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être conciliant.  
- Bien sûr qu'il s'agit là d'une grande victoire. Cette potion, cette découverte. Seulement vous êtes d'accord qu'expliquer que nous avons enlevé le président Bulgare est quelque peu délicat.  
Roide comme les deux 'i' du mot ministre, Scrimgeour se rassit.  
- Est-ce que d'autres pays sont au courant ?  
- La France, officieusement du moins.  
Nom d'un Longbottom doué en potion ! Il avait été mangemort, professeur, membre de l'Ordre, chercheur à la Runespoor, et voilà qu'on lui demandait de l'aide pour gérer une crise internationale. Si un jour il avait l'occasion d'écrire ses mémoires, il en aurait des choses à dire.  
Tant pis pour les apparences, il saisit la bouteille, se servit un verre, le but et manqua le recracher. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet arrière goût de citron !  
Il se demanda quelle impression l'aspect d'un Dumbledore harassé générait chez le minsitre. Sûrement pas une bonne.  
- La France n'est pas un problème, cependant il faudrait envoyer un émissaire pour leur expliquer la situation.  
- C'est déjà fait, répliqua Scrimgeour d'un ton pincé. En fait nous pensions confier le président à un général bulgare reconnu pour son engagement contre Vovoldemort et lui donner le mérite de la capture.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Qui sait jusqu'où s'étend le complot, vous risquez de faire d'un mangemort un héro national.  
- C'est justement pourquoi je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser votre ami Makarov.  
Makarov ? Snape avait déjà entendu ce nom lors de la première guerre. Il ne se souvenait plus dans quelles circonstances, mais s'il s'agissait d'un ami de Dumbledore, cela ne pouvait pas être un mauvais choix. Quoique…  
- C'est une bonne idée. Vous lui remettriez le prisonnier et il inventera une histoire de coopération pour expliquer qu'il se trouve en possession de potion Desmarkes.  
- Vous me rassurez. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait quitté les coulisses du pouvoir, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit plus apte à mener le combat. Sans vouloir vous vexer Albus, tout le monde ne porte pas aussi bien que vous ses cent quinze ans.  
Snape serra fort, très fort les dents. Un autre vieux s'ajoutait dans l'équation, cela faisait beaucoup. Trop même.  
- Je m'occupe de le contacter dès que possible. Félicitations monsieur le ministre, voilà une grande victoire.  
Une petite couche de flatterie mais suivie d'un sourire plein de sagesse et particulièrement frustrant.  
- Merci Dumbledore, et à bientôt.

Le ministre s'approcha de la cheminée, les flammes devinrent vertes, il nomma sa destination et disparut à l'intérieur. Snape, sous la forme de Dumbledore n'écoutait plus. Assis sur le fauteuil, la tête en arrière, il se repassa la séance en accéléré. Un détail l'obnubilait, le harcelait et le hantait depuis le début de la rencontre. Avant que celle-ci ne débute pour être honnête, et il était sur le point de mettre le doigt dessus lorsque la porte du bureau directorial pivota sur ses gonds et laissa apparaître la vision la plus sinistre que maître de potion puisse voir : Harry Potter.  
Le Severus sommeillant sous l'Albus se réveilla dans toute sa hargne et accueillit le gamin d'un cinglant :  
- Potter ! encore et toujours à sécher vos cours, à ce que je vois.  
Peut-être était-ce du à la bêtise inhérente au moucheron, ou à la panique qui se faisait jour sur son visage, mais le morveux ne sembla pas remarquer l'air glacial de l'accueil – peut-être même crût-il à une boutade du directeur – et enchaîna sur un ton précipité  
- Professeur, j'ai eu une vision. Voldemort trame quelque chose.  
La finesse de cette observation frappa Severus de plein fouet. Même Potter avait compris que Voldemort tramait quelque chose. Pas de doute, ils étaient sauvés… le griffon et sa joyeuse troupe étaient là, plus rien à redouter. Viva les gentils !  
Une méchante envie de se servir de sa baguette et d'en finir une fois pour toute titilla ses doigts, mais le ministère risquait de ne pas partager sa vision des choses.  
Heureusement, la surprise passée, Severus s'était remis dans la peau de son personnage. Et malheureusement, le personnage allait écouter le nabot jusqu'au bout. D'un ton patient, paternel, en se caressant la barbe et souriant comme une mauvaise réplique du père Noël, il lui proposa une chaise.  
- Assis toi Harry. Tu prendras bien un bonbon ?  
- Professeur, j'étais en cours de…  
Il était souvent en cours ou en examen quand il avait une vision, bien commode tout ça !  
- Si si, j'insiste Harry, essaye donc ces délicieuses sucreries à la framboise.  
Exaspéré l'handicapé de service se servit dans le bocal.  
- J'étais en cours de métamorphose quand...  
- Voyons Harry, si je t'offre une douceur ce n'est pas pour qu'elle fonde dans ta main. Allez, croque la, je t'assure qu'elle ne t'empoisonnera pas.  
Bonne idée ça, le poison. On y revenait toujours. Pas pour rien qu'il s'agissait de sa matière de prédilection. Harry, assez exaspéré, suçota le bonbon, et essaya de reprendre, la bouche pleine.  
- Voldemort était vraiment…  
- Harry, est-ce que ce que tu as à me dire est si important que tu ne peux même pas prendre le temps de te poser. C'est en laissant Voldemort nous priver des petits plaisirs de la vie que nous lui laissons avoir de l'emprise sur nous. De plus, ce n'est jamais dans la précipitation que les bonnes décisions nous apparaissent. Allons, bois donc ceci. Il s'agit d'une boisson chaude composée moitié de lait, moitié d'eau et de miel. Très bon pour la gorge.

L'imbécile voulut répliquer mais Severus lui tendit la tasse en silence. Que c'était agréable de torturer le gamin, de l'empêcher de parler en disant des absurdités.  
A sa surprise cependant, l'élève aux couleurs ocres saisit la tasse et sembla mesurer le pour et le contre de ce qui venait d'être dit. Puis il but à petite gorgée la boisson donnée par Snape.  
Par l'atrophie congénitale des Malfoy, qu'il était bête ! Espoir du monde sorcier mes fesses, sûr que si Voldemort mettait une barbe blanche le héros courageux l'écouterait avec de grands yeux naïfs. Nom d'un Rusard propre, qu'est-ce qu'il était con. Décidément, la meilleure chose à faire serait de le tuer immédiatement.  
Et de faire porter le chapeau à Dumbledore !!  
Oui ! voilà l'occasion rêvée !! Se débarrasser de l'exaspérante vermine aux cheveux ébouriffés et du fou aux dents cariées en même temps ! d'une pierre deux coups. Il avait à portée de baguette le rêve de tout enseignant digne de ce nom, éliminer élève et directeur en une fois. Sans pouvoir être inculpé. Le bonheur au bout des doigts.  
Regardez le, le fameux Harry Potter, boire sa boisson à petite lampée. Un petit avada kedavra, retourner dans son bureau, et laisser faire les aurors.  
Plus de missions imbéciles. Plus à supporter la bêtise crasse de cet élève, à le voir se pavaner de toute sa pseudo gloire auréolée, convaincu de détenir la vérité et de combattre les méchants à la pointe de son épée. Saint Potter six pieds sous terre !  
Cette joie du meurtre juste, la délicate délivrance du joug du directeur. Si proche et pourtant si loin.

- J'étais en cours de métamorphose quand j'ai été saisi d'un malaise. C'était Voldemort, comme un éclat de joie et de victoire qui m'a foudroyé sur le coup. Je suis immédiatement venu vous voir, mais comme vous étiez avec Scrimgeour j'ai attendu à la porte.  
Le mioche relevait la tête et racontait son histoire. Encore et encore… Tout revenait toujours à lui et à ses visions. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…  
- La dernière fois que tu as eu une vision Harry, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, rappela-t-il en adoptant la voix douce du directeur.  
D'accord c'était bas. Mais rappeler la responsabilité du filleul dans la mort du chien Sirius Black faisait partie des récents plaisirs de la vie que Severus Snape ne pouvait pas négliger. Physiquement impossible. Autant demander à Draco de ne plus se regarder dans un miroir.  
D'ailleurs le filleul fut pris d'un frisson de colère qu'il parvint difficilement à contenir.  
- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas fiable professeur. Mais là c'était différent, répondit Harry d'une voix blême. C'est comme si pendant une seconde Voldemort n'avait pas pu maîtriser sa joie. Ca m'a brusquement déchiré le crâne pour disparaître l'instant d'après. Ca ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal, c'était comme un doloris. Il venait d'apprendre la réussite d'un de ses plans, j'en suis certain. Peut-être que je me trompe et qu'il essaye encore de m'induire en erreur, mais j'ai pensé que ça ne coûtait rien de vous le dire.  
Severus le regarda quelques secondes gravement, comme l'aurait fait le directeur. Il porta ses doigts à la tête et sa massa le cuir chevelu, le plus discrètement possible. Puis un déclic imperceptible se produisit, et il comprit ce qui le gênait depuis bientôt une heure. Que c'était étrange…  
Il releva la tête et décida de se débarrassa d'Harry, reportant à plus tard ce meurtre si prometteur.  
- Merci Harry, je vais immédiatement me renseigner. Surtout n'hésite pas à revenir si tu as d'autres nouvelles.  
Tandis que l'élève quittait le bureau, heureux et apaisé d'avoir apporté une contribution dont tout le monde se contremoquait, Severus Snape passa lentement la main dans la tignasse blanche qui était temporairement sienne.

Par Merlin, quel bonheur de ne pas avoir les cheveux gras !

xxxxx

La pensine. Merveilleuse petite invention dans laquelle baignaient les souvenirs de Snape. Il revoyait en compagnie de Dumbledore son entretien avec le ministre de la Magie ; et dans l'ensemble il jugea qu'il s'était mieux débrouillé que ce qu'il pensait. Bien sûr il avait été aidé par le trouble de Scrimgeour, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait toute sa vie caché ses sentiments, devoir extérioriser ceux d'un autre en prenant son rôle était particulièrement difficile. Il n'était pas acteur, encore moins Dumbledore.  
Une fois le visionnage terminé Dumbledore s'approcha de la cheminée et s'apprêta à jeter de la poudre de cheminette avant de se retenir.  
- Severus, vous pouvez délivrer pour moi un message à une langue de plomb ?  
Il avait failli oublier qu'ils étaient encore sous polynectar et que s'il ressemblait toujours à Dumbledore, ce dernier lui ressemblait toujours. Cela devenait vraiment dérangeant, pourvu que les effets de la potion s'estompent le plus rapidement possible.  
- Il faudrait que vous demandiez à Funestar s'il peut se procurer un échantillon de potion Demarkes. Pendant ce temps je vais essayer de régler le problème Makarov.  
- Quel problème ?  
- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, le général se prenait pour sa femme de ménage.  
Makarov était gâteux, cela n'aurait pas pu être pire. Foutu Morphy !  
- Peut-être que Remus peut se faire passer pour lui sous polynectar. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Severus ? demanda Dumbledore l'œil pétillant de perversité.  
Oui, certains parleraient de malice mais ledit Severus en était maintenant sûr : à ce niveau il ne pouvait s'agir que de perversité.  
Il lui décocha un regard meurtrier mais se tut. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait gaffé. Dans un soupir retenu il s'approcha de la cheminée.

xxxxx

Les choses s'étaient fortement compliquées dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Le mérite de la capture du président Tchigorine avait été attribué à Makarov fils, mais celui-ci s'était fait devancer par Tiekov, ministre des Défences Magiques Bulgares, qui guidait maintenant le pays. A la lumière du scandale politique il avait fait arrêter l'équipe dirigeante actuelle pour placer des hommes à lui. Hommes qui avaient pour consigne de durcir le ton, un couvre-feu avait été installé et le pays était sous un régime militaire.  
En Angleterre la découverte de cette potion miracle avait rassuré la population. Elle était difficile et surtout très longue à fabriquer c'est pourquoi on ne la trouvait pas encore dans les vestibules de toutes les maisons, mais savoir que le gouvernement pouvait confirmer ses doutes et faire le ménage dans ses rangs soulageait. A cause de la rareté des échantillons le ménage avait été partiel, mais il avait permis d'envoyer à Azkaban deux ou trois dignitaires qui portaient la confiance du public, ou d'innocenter aux yeux de la loi des gens que l'Ordre pistait depuis des mois.

Cependant ces victoires semblaient trompeuses à Dumbledore, elles avaient une odeur de déodorant. Odeur envahissante qui paralyse les narines et empêche de sentir la sueur qui sommeille dessous.  
Il avait donc demandé à Snape de procéder à un test ultime : ce dernier avait aussi bu un échantillon de Desmarkes et la marque n'était pas apparue.  
Le plan de Tom était redoutable ! D'après ce qu'en avait déduit Dumbledore, il avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à apposer une marque factice sur le bras de ceux qui le gênaient. Ensuite, par l'intermédiaire de cette fameuse langue de plomb, il avait donné au ministère une potion censée révéler qui était mangemort, mais qui faisait en réalité apparaître le faux tatouage. Du coup le ministère découvrait la marque des Ténèbres sur les bras de ceux qui étaient un obstacle à Voldemort, était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la vraie, et se chargeait de les emprisonner. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il innocentait également ceux qui soutenaient le Lord noir.  
Albus avait essayé d'en parler au ministre, mais Scrimgeour se cramponnait à ses certitudes. Certitudes d'autant plus fortes que les tests de la potion avaient été faits sur de jeunes gens que les aurors savaient en toute certitude être des mangemorts. Dumbledore avait beau arguer que Voldemort avait sciemment piégé ces nouvelles recrues dont il n'avait que faire, le ministre n'avait pas écouté. Il avait remis sur le tapis le fait que Makarov était un vieux sénile, qu'il avait été irresponsable de la part d'Albus d'en faire un héro national, sous-entendu que Dumbledore et ses conseils étaient du même acabit, à savoir sénile, et arrêté toute coopération avec l'Ordre.

C'est pourquoi Dumbledore se trouvait en ce moment les pieds dans la neige, au milieu d'une forêt sombre et étouffante. Il se tourna vers ceux qui le suivaient.  
- Le bunker se situe un peu plus loin. Ne blessez pas les soldats, ils ignorent l'innocence de leur prisonnier. Kingsley, Maugrey, vous êtes prêt ?  
- Hrmph.  
- Oui.  
Il avait organisé une petite force de frappe pour libérer l'ancien président bulgare accusé d'être un mangemort. Alastor et Nymphadora formaient une équipe, Kingsley et Remus une seconde, lui-même en formait une troisième. Le plan reposait sur la rapidité et la discrétion. Ils allaient entrer par la sortie de secours du bunker, Maugrey et Nymphadora se dirigeraient immédiatement vers le centre des artefacts de protection magique afin de se débarrasser des barrières anti-portoloin tandis que Kingsley et Lupin descendraient dans les geôles pour libérer les dignitaires bulgares récemment emprisonnés par Tiekov. De son côté, il se chargeait de libérer le président qu'on avait placé loin des autres prisonniers. Au signal d'Alastor ils activaient leurs portoloins.  
- Allons-y alors.  
Ils enfilèrent des robes et masques de mangemort et passèrent à l'attaque. Le début de l'opération se déroula parfaitement, les deux soldats qui gardaient la sortie furent stupefixés et cachés sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Dumbledore s'occupa de déjouer les systèmes de protection tandis que Maugrey plaçait un piège magique pour protéger leurs arrières.  
Ils glissèrent le long des échelles qui descendaient sous terre et se retrouvèrent dans un sas qui donnait, d'après les plans fournis par Makarov – tout sénile qu'il était – sur une salle de garde. Sans un mot Remus se mit en position pour faire exploser la porte, attendant l'accord de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lança un sort subtil dérivé du silencio afin de rendre inaudible tous les sons qui allaient retentirent dans la salle de garde.  
- C'est bon, chuchota-t-il  
La porte sauta, vola dans la salle et n'avait pas encore atteint le sol que Kingsley, Tonks et Alastor chargeaient. Sur les cinq gardes qui jouaient aux cartes deux furent stupefixés, deux sortirent leur baguette et le dernier se précipita vers l'alarme.  
- Impedimenta !  
Le sort atteignit le garde alors qu'il avait le doigt posait sur le bouton, à une demi seconde de donner l'alerte. Un avada fusa dans la salle mais son lanceur fut bien vite maîtrisé. Remus s'approcha du garde près de la porte qui essayait désespérément d'appuyer sur le bouton, le temps jouant contre lui. Il l'observa avec un intérêt tout scientifique, et sifflota d'admiration.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu un impedimenta ralentir le temps à ce point.  
- Oh, il suffit d'un peu de pratique.  
- C'est ça, vous voulez pas qu'on fasse une pause café et qu'on se donne de grandes tapes dans le dos tant qu'on y est ? Y'a des prisonniers qui nous attendent !  
Rappelé à l'ordre par Fol-Œil, le groupe ligota les soldats, et se remit en mouvement. Ils atteignirent un croisement.  
- Hrmph, à notre signal, vous filez. Que vous ayez les prisonniers ou non, d'accord ?  
Les acquiescements rassurèrent le vieil auror qui, suivi de Tonks, partit en claudiquant détruire les artefacts de protection. Un peu plus loin ce fut au tour de Kingsley et Remus de bifurquer. Dumbledore continua son chemin seul.  
Une patrouille s'approchait de lui. Il aurait pu s'en débarrasser facilement mais cela risquait de faire du bruit. Il leur jeta un sortilège de confusion et les soldats passèrent devant lui sans le remarquer. Il poursuivit son chemin mais sentit dans l'air comme une tension électrique. Recourant à une magie souvent dépréciée, il tâtonna de sa main le vide devant lui afin de sentir les fluctuations magiques. Des picotements assez imposants le traversèrent, signe que le couloir était chargé d'aura magique. Des pièges placés par quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Il pourrait bien sûr les défaire, mais cela lui demanderait du temps, ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette une des salles qui longeaient le couloir et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha du mur, posa ses mains dessus et s'enfonça lentement à travers. Peu de gens pouvaient faire ce tour, mais après tout, il n'était pas professeur es métamorphose pour rien. Il traversa les bureaux les uns après les autres pour reprendre le couloir après avoir contourné les défenses.  
Bientôt il arriva à la cellule. Elle était gardée par trois gardes, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était le sort qui enfermait le président. En plus des sorts répulsifs, dolosifs et autres habituels, il percevait un sort d'équilibre : rien ne pouvait sortir de cette prison si quelque chose de même signature magique n'entrait pas pour le remplacer. En d'autres termes, il lui restait soit à détruire le sort, ce qui impliquait un délai qu'il ne possédait pas, soit à adapter ses propres ondes à celles du haut fonctionnaire et le remplacer dans la geôle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il trouverait bien un moyen de sortir. Il avait d'ailleurs une petite idée en tête…  
Prenant son temps, Albus projeta un sort diffus d'ensommeillement. Ne visant personne en particulier, ce sort demandait un doigté particulier pour qu'il reste confiné à la salle et assoupisse délicatement les cibles sans que celles-ci ne deviennent suspicieuses. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois gardes sommeillaient paisiblement affalés sur le sol.

- Monsieur le Président, m'entendez-vous ?  
- Que me voulez-vous encore ?  
- Je suis venu vous sortir de là.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Disons que certains doutes pèsent sur votre culpabilité et que nous vous offrons l'opportunité de fuir. Tout vous sera expliqué en temps utile. Quand vous serez hors de votre cellule, vous trouverez un portoloin sous forme de chaussette. J'aimerais que lorsque vous partiez, vous preniez avec vous un des soldats assoupi, celui de droite avec une cicatrice au menton. C'est très important. Vous arriverez alors en lieu sûr.  
- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas envoyés pour me tuer ?  
- Si je voulais me débarrasser de vous, j'aurais tout simplement ouvert la cellule. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Tchigorine.  
- … d'accord. Je n'ai rien à perdre.  
- Très bien, je prépare le terrain en attendant.

Dumbledore usa du temps qu'il lui restait pour adapter ses propres ondes à celles du président, implanter de faux souvenirs dans ceux des soldats endormis, les stupefixer et préparer la salle pour son évasion.  
Dès que la sirène retentit, suite à la disparition des barrières anti-portoloin, Albus fit sauter les serrures secondaires dans un fracas assourdissant et largement excessif, démolissant à moitié la salle de garde. Puis il procéda à l'échange. Comme de convenu Alexandre Tchigorine se saisit de la chaussette qui l'entraîna avec le garde assoupi en Angleterre, tandis que Dumbledore se posait tranquillement dans un coin de la cellule.

xxxxx

Le sous-lieutenant Yvof était un des soldats d'élite sélectionné par l'armée Bulgare pour garder les plus dangereux criminels du pays. A vrai dire, il s'agissait surtout de ses supérieurs, de ceux qui la veille lui donnaient des ordres.  
Des choses étranges se déroulaient dans le pays ces derniers temps. Tout avait commencé avec la naissance de ce parti Pour une Société Sorcière Libre. Ce que ses adhérents entendaient par libre se ramenait souvent à « débarrassé des moldus ». Une société sorcière reconnue, au sommet de la hiérarchie mondiale. Il avait entraîné beaucoup de jeunes, fatigués du Code du Secret International, et bien entendu la vieille élite traditionnaliste.  
Puis les géants avaient attaqué les frontières.  
Yvof avait fait parti des troupes qui les avaient repoussés dans leurs terres. Les combats avaient été rudes, et de nombreux camarades embrassèrent la neige pour la dernière fois. Le PSSL avait alors organisé des mouvements protestataires virulents contre le gouvernement, jusqu'à ce sinistre vendredi. Une fois encore Yvof était présent. Il faisait parti des soldats censés encadrer la manifestation pacifique du PSSL, quand ça avait explosé. Un attentat foudroyant, titraient les journaux.  
Rien dans le titre ne pouvait évoquer la réalité. Le pire avait été les sons. Le bruit assourdissant de la déflagration, le silence, puis les cris paniqués de la population et les hurlements déchirés des victimes. Les gens qui se piétinaient, les secours qui transplanaient et se cognaient avec les citoyens qui voulaient fuir. Yvof avait essayé tant bien que mal d'organiser la sécurité, ainsi que les mouvements de population. Cela avait été le premier attentat.  
De nombreux autres avaient eu lieu depuis, et si le peuple grondait, l'armée reportait ses espoirs dans le gouvernement. En particulier envers le président Tchigorine qui avait été pendant longtemps leur général en chef.  
Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Yvof le gardait jusqu'à son procès.  
Il s'agissait d'une place de choix, ils n'avaient sélectionné que les meilleurs. Cependant tous les soldats de la base se sentaient salis. Un air de trahison. C'étaient eux qui trahissaient leur général.

Yvof était assoupi quand l'alarme code 4 annonça qu'une évasion était en cours. Il vérifia rapidement que le système anti-portoloin était désactivé puis, suivant des consignes préétablies, il se précipita avec ses hommes pour sécuriser la cellule du président.  
Lorsqu'il arriva la salle était en ruine et les murs ne tenaient plus que grâce à la magie ambiante. Les dégâts témoignaient de violents combats, bien que deux des soldats de quart étaient paisiblement affalés face contre terre. Le troisième était absent.  
- Sergent, sécurisez les couloirs. Garry, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé . Et réveillez-moi ces deux crétins !  
Tandis que des coups de pied remettaient les deux gardes debout, un soldat sortit d'un sac un certain nombre d'appareil, et prit des mesures le long des murs.  
- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Yvof aux soldats qui avaient subi l'assaut de Dumbledore.  
- Vladimir nous a attaqué par surprise chef. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.  
Un homme s'approcha d'Yvof et lui fit un bilan de la situation.  
- De puissantes variations perturbent les appareils. Néanmoins je peux affirmer que deux personnes ont fui par portoloin, et que les principales protections de la prison ont été démantelées. Il ne reste que le sort d'équilibre.  
Les ordres étaient clairs : n'ouvrir la cellule que si la vie du président était en danger. Et seulement dans ce cas là. Cependant tout laissait présager que le président s'était évadé à cause d'une aide intérieure. Dans ce cas il fallait confirmer la fuite, organiser les poursuites immédiatement, traquer les portoloins, déterminer les assaillants et récupérer le prisonnier.  
- Sergent, je vais ouvrir la cellule, veuillez me couvrir.  
Il utilisa la clef qui lui avait été confiée pour ouvrir la porte.  
Au même moment, les murs de la salle devinrent brusquement d'un blanc aveuglant, la table se cassa, et le son d'une craie crissant contre un tableau résonna dans la salle. En effet, Dumbledore n'avait pas seulement altéré la mémoire des soldats pour faire croire à l'existence d'un traître, il avait également attaché à la serrure de la cellule des sorts forts simples, difficilement perceptibles et cependant perturbants.  
La dernière pensée d'Yvof lorsqu'un sort jaillit de la silhouette embuée du directeur fut : « classe !»

xxxxx

(1) Merci monsieur Pratchett


	6. au revoir

Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil sur les restes de ma fic et… wouah ! je l'ai commencée il y a 3 ans !

Niveau improductif, j'suis plutôt bon ! Plus de 3 ans en fait. J'en reviens pas…

Bref, juste pour faire un dernier au revoir, remercier ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews et mettre un point final à tout ça.

Et puis je dois dire que si j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire je me suis un peu démotivé (côté narcissique en manque de reviews parfois ?). J'écris sûrement trop lentement, et puis faut dire qu'au début j'essayais d'instaurer une ambiance façon 'the departed' (les infiltrés en français) de Scorcese, mixé à du HP. Le tout en essayant l'aspect 'international' que je n'avais pas trouvé assez exploité dans HP (géants, autres pays, etc.)

Un peu raté je crois ^^

En tout cas c'était sympa, j'me suis bien amusé. Maintenant l'aventure Harry Potter est finie depuis quelques temps déjà, et je dois dire c'était une bien belle aventure. Qui a bercé une bonne partie de mon adolescence. Je pense qu'on a été chanceux quelque part. 'Faudrait que je prenne un moment pour relire les 7 tomes, d'affilée.

En tout cas merci à vous, lecteurs de passages, reviewers ou juste inconnus qui avaient ouvert les livres et partagé les mêmes frissons. Merci aussi à JK Rowling, dont je ne suis toujours pas persuadé du génie mais qui a réussi, à défaut de baguette, un véritable tour de magie enchanteur.

Merci à vous, et au revoir je pense (peut-être qu'un élan de motivation me fera finir l'histoire, mais je ne garantis rien).

* * *

je vous laisse le début de chapitre 6 que j'avais écrit à l'époque. Un dernier petit cadeau.

_Une histoire de polynectar_

_chap 6 : blank_

Comment ça avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui ! les idéaux. L'attrait des idéaux. Bon, en fait tout avait commencé par une vengeance personnelle, une histoire de famille. Mais ensuite cela était allé un peu plus loin. Pas beaucoup plus loin, soyons honnête: le sang pur, la force du passé, l'honneur du monde sorcier, le blabla classique des gens sans idées. Parfait pour rassembler, les idéaux. « Débarrassons-nous de ces sorciers qui se fourvoient parmi les moldus, et polluent le don que les dieux leur ont fait ! »

Enfin les dieux, c'était pour la rhétorique. Ni dieu, ni nature, ni puissance surnaturelle dans tout ça. La seule puissance surnaturelle ici, c'était lui. Voilà. Aucune prétention mal placée, juste un constat.

Tout avait débuté avec les idéaux. Quelle bêtise. Bien sûr il continuait à les prôner, il faut bien offrir une carotte à la mule pour la faire avancer, et garder pour soi le motif supérieur qu'il visait.

Les idéaux, c'était bon pour ceux qui le suivaient. Les plus communs d'entre eux en tout cas. Ils n'auraient jamais compris ce qu'il recherchait. Pour eux la puissance n'est qu'un moyen vers un but plus essentiel. But souvent pathétique qui se résume à quelques avantages physiques, un sentiment de supériorité illusoire, ce genre de banalité qui réjouit le sorcier grand de noblesse et bas de plafond. Tant mieux, si cela pouvait les contenter, qu'ils jouent avec leurs petits avantages.

Cependant certains de ses mignons poussaient un peu plus loin leur réflexion. Ils comprenaient que le pouvoir était plaisant en soi. Le plaisir de la destruction, le délice de la possession, l'enivrement de la douleur infligée. Frôler la beauté d'un pleur, quoi de plus jouissif que le cri de pitié d'une victime, ou d'envahir d'un souffle sa pensée , ou de sentir la vie couler entre ses doigts ! La vie d'un autre, bien entendu.

Quel imbécile avait osé parler de monstre ?

Les gens ne comprenaient pas la poésie d'une souffrance, ce moment délicat où l'individu bascule. Et sous prétexte que certaines âmes d'une délicatesse rare dansent de joie sur des ruisselles de sang, la société les traite de barbares ou de fous sanguinaires. Ah, les préjugés aveugles de la populace !

Dire qu'un Dumbledore ne parviendrait jamais à voir la beauté créatrice et innocente qui possédait une Bella…

D'autres, rares étaient-ils, comprenaient que le pouvoir était un but en soi. Les plus intelligents d'entre eux. Les plus dangereux aussi. Severus. Ce cher Severus. Quand il avait rencontré le jeune Serpentard en ses débuts, il n'avait eu que mépris pour ce jeune homme puant la frustration et l'ambition. Puis il s'était retrouvé en lui. Bien entendu, son génie propre n'était en rien comparable à la maigre intelligence à peine supérieure du jeune ambitieux. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Si encore il était mégalomane, mais non, même pas… Malheureusement, son génie faisait de lui un être unique.

Pourtant, il retrouvait parfois en certains une ou deux caractéristiques qui le touchaient. Severus et sa quête de savoir par exemple. Le savoir, le pouvoir, deux notions si proches. Severus aimait le savoir pour lui-même, pour ce qu'il était intrinsèquement. Il ne l'abordait pas comme un vulgaire outil, mais plutôt comme une œuvre d'art. L'œuvre est belle en soi. De même le savoir, pour un Severus, était beau en soi. Nul usage à en attendre, le contempler, le posséder était suffisant.

Il aimait bien cette vision simpliste de la connaissance. Maîtriser entre ses mains une potentialité mais ne pas l'utiliser.

Cependant, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça le pouvoir. C'était un but. Un moyen. Une spirale. Mais c'était avant tout la force. La beauté de la force à l'état brut. L'éclat d'un orage, l'impact d'un tremblement de terre, l'effet destructeur d'un ouragan ou du fleuve qui déborde de son lit. La mutation. Le pouvoir vise à entraîner, à draguer sur son passage, à détruire ce qui ne résiste pas. La force ne fait pas de distinction, elle brasse, broie et poursuit son changement.

Il ne cherchait ni à dominer, ni à être immortel. Non, ce qu'il aimait c'était créer le conflit dans les cœurs. Leurs haines, quelle caresse ! Voir le doute naître chez ses victimes, agir sur leurs pensées, les influencer ou les détruire. Jouer avec eux, danser avec eux ! Entraîner les sorciers qui croisent son chemin dans la tornade qu'il était, semer des questions, des frustrations ! Sentir en leurs yeux le dégoût de ce qu'il représente, de ce qu'ils rejettent au fond d'eux-mêmes et dont ils ne peuvent se départir. Faire ressortir leurs pulsions, s'en amuser, les pervertir et faire d'un brave père de famille un imbécile capable de tuer par passion pour lui. Forcer un autre à trahir ses convictions. Les changer, leur donner le choix et les voir succomber à leur nature première. Dévaster le paysage de leurs esprits ! Arracher le voile de la civilisation pour faire ressortir l'égoïste qui réside en chacun. Les envelopper de sa folie exaltée et les guider sur le chemin de la facilité et de la douleur.

Il voulait qu'ils se fassent violence, qu'ils s'affrontent eux-mêmes, il voulait engendrer la culpabilité, les débarrasser de leurs convictions, les faire plier et ramper. Cent manières de se relever, mille de s'effondrer. La peur ! La haine ! Cette rage dans leurs iris, quelle volupté ! Les écraser de sa majesté et contempler ces sensations tortueuses dont il était le maître.

Place ! voilà Lord Voldemort !

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge pourpre éclatant, et de son regard enfiévré il parcourut la salle. Il remarqua alors l'individu vêtu de noir qui, yeux fixés au sol, poursuivait son rapport, inconscient des états d'âme par lesquels était passé le mage noir.

Son enthousiasme chuta brusquement, et il se souvint que si tout avait commencé par une histoire de famille, que si son but était grandiose, titanesque et magnifique, il était pour l'instant limité à écouter le compte rendu monotone de ses mangemorts.

- Tchigorine retourne dans son pays. Il compte user de ses contacts pour organiser la résistance.

Pourtant ce mangemort qui se trouvait à ses pieds était un parfait exemple de sa réussite. Peut-être pas aussi brillant que ce qu'il souhaitait, mais le travail qu'il avait accompli sur lui était un chef d'œuvre en son genre.

Tchigorine ne l'intéressait plus, il appartenait au passé. Le pion qu'il avait placé, à savoir Tiekov, saurait bien se charger de lui. Après tout, si la résistance s'organisait autour du nom de Tchigorine, il serait d'autant plus facile de la discréditer aux yeux du public.

D'une voix froide il lui coupa la parole.

- Les géants ?

- Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle, Maître. Hagrid est parti avec la truie française, mais Dumbledore ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux.

Dans ce cas, il était mieux informé que le vieillard. Rubeus Hagrid, chassé de Poudlard grâce à lui, avait croisé son chemin une fois de trop. Il y en avait que le ciel n'aimait décidément pas, déjà qu'il n'était pas gâté par la nature...

Et puis il y en avait que le ciel aimait décidemment bien trop, se reprit-il en pensant à Harry Potter. Jusqu'à quand lui échapperait-il ? Il allait falloir s'occuper sérieusement de son cas.

- … surveille plusieurs nouveaux de la Brigade de Police Magique. J'arriverais sûrement à savoir qui bientôt, mais Fol-Œil ne lâche pas le morceau. Il faut que je le travaille encore si je veux qu'il me confie la mission.

Le mangemort continuait son laïus alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Il le lassait. Comme toutes les belles réussites d'ailleurs.

Un long serpent s'approcha du vieux sorcier (1) et lui siffla quelques mots. Lord Voldemort acquiesça de la tête et d'un signe de la main congédia l'espion.

Depuis qu'il avait expliqué à Nagini le principe de la secrétaire, elle (2) était devenue insupportable et régissait son emploi du temps comme un dictateur. Il la laissait faire depuis qu'elle avait mordu Rabastan. Ce dernier, obséquieux comme à son habitude, se perdait en louanges et remerciements difficilement supportables au lieu de débarrasser le plancher. Décidant qu'il faisait perdre du temps à son maître, Nagini l'avait mordu.

Voldemort avait extraie le venin mortel ; après tout s'il tuait sans raison ses plus fidèles, il aurait du mal à agrandir ses troupes. Cependant il n'était pas fâché de la paralysie faciale qui marquait maintenant Rabastan, et en récompense avait conféré à son serpent le titre de Secrétaire. Chose que le serpent prenait avec sérieux. D'ailleurs l'espion, chez qui le souvenir du plus jeune frère Lestrange était encore bien présent, disparut immédiatement.

Il manda le deuxième mangemort de la soirée. Snape apparut aussitôt et s'agenouilla immédiatement. Il était toujours l'un des plus prompts à transplaner, et marquait une dignité mixée à un respect que Voldemort appréciait. Un respect marqué d'intelligence, aucun signe du fanatisme qu'il voyait d'habitude chez ses servants.

- Parle.

Snape prit quelques secondes pour ordonner ses pensées. Une autre capacité de l'espion à toujours aller à l'essentiel qu'il appréciait fortement.

- Scrimgeour en veut toujours à Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais apprécié ce contre pouvoir que représente le directeur : pour lui un pouvoir fort ne s'éparpille pas. En tout cas il a saisi la première occasion pour refuser l'aide proposée sans paraître faible, et a pris soin de répandre le bruit que le partiel échec de la mission bulgare incombe à Dumbledore. Dans un sens, il nous sert.

Voldemort acquiesça, Severus enchaîna donc :

- Tchigorine retourne en Bulgarie où il va organiser la résistance avec les autres personnes libérées. Je peux essayer d'avoir des noms plus précis, si vous le souhaitez.

- C'est inutile, il se tournera forcément vers ses anciens amis, et nous les connaissons. Il suffira d'en éliminer une moitié, et de surveiller les autres. Poursuis.

- Les loups-garous sont surveillés de près par l'Ordre, mais aucune action sérieuse ne semble à prévoir. Je pense que Charlie Wesley négocie avec les gob…

Sur un froncement de sourcil, Snape comprit qu'il était sage de s'arrêter. Il déglutit et enchaîna vers ce qu'il devinait être important aux yeux de son maître.

- Je n'ai encore réussi à déterminer la source d'information de Dumbledore, Maître.

Le professeur détesté des élèves leva alors vers Voldemort un regard désemparé. Le mage noir sentit qu'il avait peur. Une peur qui ne voulait pas dire Son nom, une peur de mangemort.

- Je ne vous ai pas trahi, Maître.

Mais il sentit aussi qu'il disait la vérité. Peut-être pas toute la vérité, mais certainement la vérité.

- Il te reste un mois. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend en cas d'échec de ta mission.

Severus baissa la tête, toujours agenouillé, et disparut en un plop.

Voldemort était embêté. Severus était doué. Ce qui était normal après tout, espionner Dumbledore n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, parfois, il se demandait s'il ne serait tout de même pas un peu dommage de se débarrasser de lui. Espérons qu'il réussisse sa mission.

Histoire de se changer les idées et de s'amuser un peu, il fit venir son troisième espion.

xxxxx

D'accord il avait eu son moment de gloire. Ramener le maître à la vie, personne ne l'avait fait ! Il aurait du être encensé, grandi, magnifié. Ok, c'était peut-être beaucoup demander. Mais au moins faire partie des proches de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Si Lucius avait accompli cet exploit, il aurait été intenable. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la morgue nécessaire pour écraser les autres, ou tout simplement assez de confiance en lui. Dès la première remarque acerbe de Severus, il avait perdu ses moyens et s'était aplati.

Depuis, il espionnait Scrimgeour sous sa forme de rat. C'était lui qui avait rapporté les doutes initiaux de Scrimgeour sur Tchigorine, doutes que son Maître avait su exploiter. C'était lui qui avait mis sous impero cet auror chargé du recrutement de la Brigade de Police Magique, chargée de réguler les troubles quotidiens. C'était lui qui tenait au courant Vous-Savez-Qui des membres du ministère susceptibles d'être recrutés, manipulés, ou éliminés.

Et malgré tout ceci, il restait Pettigrew, l'éternel dernier. Le soir où il avait trahi James avait été le plus pénible et le plus grandiose des jours de sa vie. Plus que la promesse de devenir un favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était le fait de trahir James qui était merveilleux.

Et c'était trahir James qui était horrible.

Trahir James, c'était rejeter ce petit sorcier pathétique, suiveur, sans volonté qu'il avait été. Ce petit gros émerveillé, l'éternel inférieur, l'éternel protégé. Celui qu'on aime bien, le gars bien brave. Celui qu'on oublie aussi. Ou dont on se souvient vaguement, parce qu'il est un membre du quatuor. « Vous savez bien ! Il y avait James, Sirius, Remus et l'autre. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Petit, pas très malin. Gentil hein ! tout le monde peut pas être une lumière non plus. »

Il l'avait vu toute sa scolarité ce regard là.

Ce qui était magnifique avec ses amis, c'est que jamais ils ne l'avaient regardé comme ça. Il avait été un membre à part du groupe. Sans mépris, ni condescendance, ni quoique ce soit de rabaissant. Et quand il était avec eux, il était brillant. Oui, brillant ! Il était courageux, il participait, il lançait des idées. Et il n'avait pas été pas le dernier à courir des risques lors de leurs blagues d'adolescent.

Cependant, dès qu'il entrait en contact avec les autres, il perdait ses moyens.

Le jour où il avait réalisé que le regard de ses amis ne suffisait plus avait été l'un des plus pénibles de sa vie. En réalité, il avait compris que l'image que ses amis renvoyaient de lui était faussée. Que la vraie image c'était celle qu'il voyait chez les autres.

Et ce soir là, plus qu'une trahison, c'était une page qu'il avait tournée. D'ailleurs, le souvenir du regard déformé de colère de Sirius était un de ses plus éclatants moments de joie. Il s'était bien joué du chien. Sa finesse, sa ruse s'étaient pleinement révélées ! Sa supériorité aussi, il était sûr de lui quand il avait lancé ce sort et prononcé à voix haute ce discours. Une force l'avait habité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Cependant il avait aussi trompé ses amis. Assassiné James, et Lily. Sa trahison avait été d'autant plus douloureuse que jusqu'à la fin il les avait aimés. Il les aimait encore.

C'était lui qu'il voulait changer, pas eux qu'il voulait trahir.

Or il n'avait nullement changé. La seule chose qu'il avait troquée en échange du regard franc des trois gryffondors était celui méprisant des mangemorts, ou rempli de haine de ceux qui avaient survécu.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, et tout ce qu'il continuait à faire !

Cela faisait trois semaines que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas appelé quand il avait senti sa marque brûler sur sa patte de rat.

Il était immédiatement sorti du ministère et avait transplanné jusqu'au manoir qu'habitait temporairement l'héritier de Serpentard. Il se précipita au plus vite à travers le jardin et passa les deux gardes censés surveiller les allées et venues des mangemorts. Enfin il allait pouvoir faire son rapport. Trois semaines qu'il se morfondait et se faisait les dents sur du gravier. Pas facile à supprimer, l'instinct du rat.

Il avait appris presque par hasard l'arrestation, puis l'évasion de Tchigorine. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'être derrière tout ça, en tout cas Scrimgeour ne décolorait pas.

Il allait jouer son rôle, apporter sa contribution. Il ne demandait plus que ça, comme au temps des maraudeurs : faire partie de l'équipe.

Au moment où il franchit la porte, la voix ibérique de son maître l'accueillit.

- Doloris !

xxxxx

Travailler avec le professeur Diony était magique. Magique au sens moldu du terme, au sens de l'émerveillement. Le petit être bondissait, voltigeait entre ses potions, laissant tomber des ingrédients de-ci, de-là, avec une intuition issue de décennies d'érudition. Snape n'était pas en reste et sa présence était indispensable pour recadrer le petit professeur, souvent emporté par son étourderie.

D'ailleurs si l'art du professeur Diony dans le domaine des potions tenait du génie - du vrai génie, façon éclair qui vous traverse, inspiration des dieux, effet LSD – ils n'auraient jamais pu progresser aussi vite si Snape n'avait pas été là pour canaliser chacune des avancées de son supérieur et corriger ce qu'il faisait. Rossini l'avait abordé une fois encore et l'avait soumis à un ultimatum : avec ou contre lui. Dans un enthousiasme juvénile qu'il s'ignorait, il l'avait envoyé promener.

La Mission l'enquiquinait, persuader la Runespoor l'enquiquinait, Dumbledore l'enquiquinait (pour changer). Il voulait juste savourer la chance qu'il avait, profiter de l'opportunité qu'il avait à porté de main.

Snape était un autodidacte. Pourquoi ? parce qu'il était plus rapide d'apprendre à son rythme, plutôt que de s'adapter au rythme exaspérant d'élèves à l'esprit dispersé. Les cours en classe ou en amphithéâtre, très peu pour lui. Mais être le collègue d'un professeur émérite était extraordinaire.

Sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres occasionnait régulièrement des sueurs froides dans son dos. L'échéance se raccourcissait et malgré toute sa confiance en Dumbledore, il avait peur. Cependant il parvenait à oublier sa peur dans ses potions. D'ailleurs, ils avançaient bien plus vite que prévu !

Le professeur Diony, on l'aura compris, était brillant. Mais si Snape n'avait jamais vu son nom dans les revues scientifiques, c'était parce qu'il ne parvenait jamais à rien. La raison n'était pas le manque d'idée, mais le manque de rigueur. Les idées faisaient partie du quotidien de Diony, elles le traversaient naturellement, elles le fulguraient. Mais elles étaient si nombreuses qu'elles s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau, se criaient un peu dessus et, vexées, partaient chacune de leur côté sans que le petit professeur n'ait eu le temps à les ordonner. Snape avait vite compris que son principal travail serait de leur donner une cohérence, de les apprivoiser. On peut se dire que ce travail était bien peu valorisant, mais pour accomplir ce que Severus faisait, il fallait avoir une connaissance et une intuition également élevées. Ce n'est pas tout d'avoir un génie sous la main, il faut aussi réaliser que c'est un génie, et ensuite comprendre où réside son génie. Ce qui n'était pas à la portée de tous.

Ils avaient avancé dans le mois qui avait précédé à une vitesse folle, faisant découvertes sur découvertes. L'expérience de Snape en la potion Tue-Loup lui avait été profitable, et le fait que Diony n'ait plus à se méfier de son collaborateur avait été un facteur non négligeable dans l'avancée de leurs projets.

Parfois Severus se demandait s'il ne devrait pas accepter la main tendue de Rossini, mais étrangement trahir Diony le répugnait franchement. Amusant non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, leur potion avait passé les premiers tests théoriques et ils avaient besoin d'un cobaye. Severus avait une petite idée sur la personne…

Remus Lupin avait l'air particulièrement épuisé. Plus que d'habitude. Pas que Snape s'en intéresse, mais cela était assez marquant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de remarques sur Sirius. Quelque part Sirius manquait à Severus. Il le détestait, moins qu'il ne se détestait lui-même, mais cependant assez pour esquisser régulièrement un sourire au souvenir de sa mort pathétique. Cependant, d'une certaine façon, Sirius lui manquait. Ce n'était pas sa Némésis, Merlin non ! il n'avait pas assez de… comment dire ? d'intellect pour ça. Mais il représentait une part importante de son adolescence. Quoiqu'il en soit Remus était face à lui, et Severus lui expliquait de manière sache l'intérêt de sa potion. Contrairement à la potion Tue-Loup qui abrutissait tout le corps, leur potion visait à laissait Lupin conscient dans son corps de Loup.

Ils n'agissaient pas sur la métamorphose en elle-même, car lutter contre un phénomène d'une telle force magique risquait de tuer le patient, mais à un autre niveau. Il demeurerait un loup-garou, mais resterait Lupin à l'intérieur. Le problème, c'est qu'il fallait procéder à des essais.

C'est pourquoi ils voulaient le garder en cage – à ce mot Lupin fronça un sourcil, mais Snape ne releva pas. Après tout, on parlait d'un loup ! – les trois jours que duraient sa métamorphose.

Remus partit sans un mot. Depuis, il attendait son hibou. Il attendait son hibou et, surtout, poursuivait ses travaux sur sa potion. Doux petits travaux qui lui avaient offert la vengeance dont il rêvait tant. Il s'accorda deux minutes pour se délecter de ce souvenir, avant de verser deux pattes d'araignée des mers.

xxxxx

Comment ça avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui ! Severus. Severus Snape.

Il était en cours quand il avait reçu l'hibou. Les sixièmes années se débattaient avec leurs chaudrons – faites une potion de votre cru, peu importe son effet – et Albus était agréablement surpris de voir qu'ils se débrouillaient mieux qu'en début d'année. La création en potion n'est pas à la portée de tous. Cela demande fantaisie et intuition, or la rigueur que Severus leur avait inculquée à coup de punitions et de points en moins formait une base solide aux résultats étonnants qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et les premiers surpris étaient les élèves eux-mêmes. Il était donc en train de passer dans les rangs, observant les potions bouillonner et évitant les explosions à coup de remarques cinglantes quand l'hibou s'était écrasé contre la vitre.

Vous vous demanderez avec raison ce qu'une vitre pouvait bien faire dans un cachot ? Apparemment, c'était aussi ce que l'hibou se demandait. Au prix d'efforts aussi méritoires qu'impressionnants, il s'était faufilé dans Poudlard, avait parcouru les couloirs, échappé à Peeves et agressé Miss Teigne avant de comprendre qu'il s'était perdu. Or pour un hibou, se perdre était le pire des déshonneurs. Même dans Poudlard ! Les détails de ses pérégrinations demeurent inconnus, même pour nous (3), mais elles furent éprouvantes et il parvint enfin dans les cachots des Serpentard. Hululant de joie, il se précipita dans la porte ouverte pour délivrer son message au professeur de potion.  
Seulement cela faisait bien longtemps que si Snape était parfois obligé de laisser la porte ouverte pour aérer la salle, il avait placé un sort de répulsion pour que personne ne vienne déranger ses cours. D'où l'impression de s'écraser contre une vitre.

L'hibou fut alors pris de tremblements, et Albus jura plus tard qu'il vit une larme couler le long de son bec.

Il détacha le message et, se cachant d'Harry qui lançait des regards interrogateurs pour savoir qui écrivait au professeur de potion, il déchiffra l'écriture en patte de mouche.

_Albus,_

_Les Malfoy organisent une partie ce soir. Malheureusement la potion pour Remus n'avance pas assez vite, et je me vois obliger de rester pour la perfectionner. Vous me voyez navré, mais vous allez devoir y aller à ma place. _

_S. Snape_

Un frisson d'agacement traversa le directeur. A tel point que les élèves arrêtèrent brusquement leurs potions en se demandant d'où pouvait venir le froid intense qui les avait saisis.

Pourquoi une telle colère ? sûrement parce que l'idée de passer une soirée en présence d'un certain nombre de mangemorts ne faisait pas partie du top 10 des distractions les plus séduisantes pour le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Tout Albus qu'il était.

La vengeance de Snape était brillante, et elle faisait mal…

xxxxx

(1) 71 ans en novembre, quand même !

(2) Nagini est une femelle. Venimeuse comme elle l'est, vous en doutiez encore ?

(3) il n'a pas voulu s'étendre quand nous l'avons interrogé, mais nous avons cru comprendre qu'un monstre roux se faisant passer pour un chat lui avait sauté dessus au détour d'un couloir, et l'avait passablement traumatisé


End file.
